Warriors Book 5: Soul
by EnlightenShadow
Summary: Hollyleaf and her littermates are on a quest to help save the clans, and what they discover may shake the clans of their very foundations, and may contain the possibility of destroying the clans... Permanently. (Sequel to Warriors Book 4: Spirit)
1. Allegiances

Thunderclan

Leader- Stormstar- Brown and white she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy- Slyheart- Reddish brown tom with creamy white paws, dark brown and white patterns, and ice-blue eyes

Medicine Cat- Leafpool- Pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a white chest and paws

APPRENTICE- Bramblepaw- Dark tabby with amber eyes and blind in right eye

Warriors/APPRENTICES

Ravenpaw- Black tom with amber eyes

Graystripe- Gray tom with a dark gray stripe on his back, yellow eyes

Hollyleaf- Black she-cat with a white paw, green eyes

APPRENTICE- Shardpaw- Gray and white tom with green eyes

Lionblaze- Golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Jayfeather- Gray tabby tom with pale blue, blind eyes

Silverpelt- Gray/Silver colored tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Fernwhisker- Pale gray she cat with darker flecks and pale green eyes

Dustflash- Gray tom with brown paws and and some brown patches of fur, amber eyes

Roseleaf- Gray/Silver colored pelt, a scar-like design of brown fur from her nose to behind her ear

Cedarheart- Black tom with white paws

Flamespirit- Orange tabby with a white chest, amber eyes

APPRENTICE- Maplepaw- Small calico she-cat with amber eyes

Forest- Brown with white paws, tom, green eyes

Brightheart- White she-cat with ginger patches and a ginger tail, and has one blue eye

Sandstorm- Slender, pale-ginger she-cat with stripes (barely visible), green eyes

Cloudtail- White tom with blue eyes

Shadowclan

Leader- Blackstar- White tom with jet black paws

Deputy- Whitewisp- Slender white tom with a black tail and black jaw, green eyes

Medicine Cat- Wingflight- White and gray she-cat with green eyes

Warriors/APPRENTICES

Rowanclaw- Dark ginger tom with green eyes

APPRENTICE- Gingerpaw- Pale ginger she-cat with ginger stripes on her belly, amber eyes

Whisperingmeadow- Black fur with a white patch on his right side, blue eyes

Shadowsnow- Black and white tom with a tear in his right ear, Green eyes

Fallingrain- Gray and white she-cat, blue eyes

Shadowpelt- Black tom with green eyes (Later goes blind in right eye, turns pale-blue)

Driftbranch- Light brown tabby with gray eyes

Moonshine- Dark tabby she-cat with stormy gray eyes

Mistflight- Gray tabby with black hind legs, green eyes

APPRENTICE- Creekpaw- Brown tabby with amber eyes and a black pattern

Leafblack- Black she-cat with green eyes, missing a quarter of her tail due to an accident

Pebblefur- Gray she-cat with gray eyes, white tail

Riverclan

Leader- Featherstar- Gray she-cat with piercing green eyes

Deputy- Soulraven- White tom with gray eyes

APPRENTICE- Patchpaw- Calico tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat- Ravenwhisker- Small black tom with purple eyes

APPRENTICE- Veilpaw- Black she-cat with blue eyes and a white tail

Warriors/APPRENTICES

Blazestorm- Ginger tom with broad shoulders, amber eyes

Fallenspirit- Gray tom with a lighter gray tail and darker gray paws, dark stripe across his nose, Dark gray eyes

APPRENTICE- Graypaw- Gray tom with black ears and blue eyes, deaf in left ear

Smokecloud- Dark gray tom with green eyes and a long scar on from his left shoulder to his spine

Willowpelt- White she-cat with gray stripes on her face, legs, and tail, amber eyes

Mudfire- Brown tabby tom with a ginger stripe on his tail and his front left paw is ginger, blue eyes

APPRENTICE- Jaggedpaw- Permanent limp on his front right forepaw, black tom with gray stripes by his eyes, green eyes

Riverstep- Blue/Gray tom with blue eyes

APPRENTICE- Ripplepaw- Gray tabby with a light gray stripe and dark gray stripe criss-crossing on his back, amber eyes

Duskfall- Dark brown tom with a black chest, green eyes

Brokenwind- Black tom with white stripes on his sides, blue eyes

Windclan

Leader- Foxstar- Calico she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy- Onewhisker- Light brown tabby tom

APPRENTICE- Mintpaw- Long haired white she-cat with black paws, black on tip of ears, tail, and around her eyes

Medicine Cat- Flamebreeze- Orange/Ginger tom with amber eyes, originally a warrior

Warriors/APPRENTICES

Lakewind- Gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

APPRENTICE- Mousepaw- Light brown tom with short legs and amber eyes

Lightningstone- Gray tom with a scar from a lightning strike in the old forest, a branch hit by the strike caused the scar, blue eyes

Dawnswift- Black she-cat that fades into a white chest, green eyes

Darkspeck- Black tom with specks of white on his tail, stormy gray eyes

Icespark- Icey gray colored tom with a gray tail, icey blue eyes

APPRENTICE- Sandpaw- Light ginger she-cat with white ears, tail, chest and paws.

Slatestrike- Green eyes and a white pelt, he also has dark gray paws, and the tip of his tail is black

Rosetalon- Black she-cat with thorn sharp claws and amber eyes

APPRENTICE- Darkpaw- Black she-cat with ice-blue eyes and long fur

Briarcloud- White tom with long claws and blue eyes, named Briarkit after his mother, Briarstorm, who died giving birth


	2. Prologue

Paws thudded against the grassy landscape, the wind blew against the force as the cat struggled to continue any farther. The trees shook with rage, and the thick river beside the she-cat was flowing faster and stronger. The she-cat's black pelt was bristling with fear, and her ice-blue eyes betrayed her weakness.

Taking a breath, she turned around to see the dark tabby was still padding closer to her, and his menacing blue gaze threatened to shatter the black she-cat. Gasping with surprise that the cat was still following her, she ran again, fear gripping her heart.

 _I must make it somewhere safe!_ The black she-cat thought. _But where is safety in the Dark Forest?_ Shaking her head, she pushed on, sprinting parallel to the banks of the river. She heard a hiss behind her, and knew the dark tabby was just going to get closer. In a haze of fear, she decided her only choice was to jump in the raging river, which was making her pelt cold as it splashed only a fox-length beside her. Giving one final glance behind her, she realized that two pairs of eyes were trained on her.

One was pure amber, and the other was ice-blue.

The she-cat took a chance, and leaped into the raging river beside her…

 _Warriors Book 5: Soul is now released!_

 _Leave a comment/review and be sure to stick around to see the epic finale of the clans come to a close!_


	3. Act I: Chapter 1

Three days ago, the group left, ready for the long travels that would be tough. Wind blew through the leaves, waking up Dustflash, and he stretched. _Better get ready for the day ahead,_ Dustflash thought, and heard the thunderpath nearby roaring with the sound of monsters. The smell irritated him, but the entire group had agreed that, before moving forward, they needed to rest, even if it meant near the thunderpath. Dustflash had spent the first half of the night on watch, and then woke up Lionblaze for his watch.

Now, Lionblaze was waking up Jayfeather and Dustflash prodded Hollyleaf. "Come on," he meowed, "it's time to go." Hollyleaf groaned, and Dustflash looked at his mate's injured foreleg. Luckily, the wound never reopened, and it didn't smell of infection. Jayfeather let out a loud yawn, and stood up, almost bowling into Dustflash.

"Sorry," Jayfeather let out another yawn, his pale-blue eyes looking over towards Lionblaze. "I'm still tired from yesterday," he explained.

Before, they had decided to try a small field to sleep in, but were attacked by a group of dogs. They ran for a long time before crossing one thunderpath, and there was another. Lionblaze said he was too tired to cross another, and Hollyleaf had started limping again. Jayfeather suggested they just sleep in the bushes, which were lined about a fox-length away from the second thunderpath.

A slight breeze moved through the trees, and the ground rumbled beneath their feet as they went to the edge of the second thunderpath. Lionblaze had his tail on Jayfeather's shoulder, and Hollyleaf was right beside Dustflash.

"We ready?" Dustflash meowed to the three. They each nodded, and he looked both ways of the thunderpath. It was quiet. "Go," he meowed, and in less than a heart-beat, all four cats were crossing the hardened thunderpath. As Dustflash was crossing, Hollyleaf fell over, giving a screech of pain. "Hollyleaf!" Jayfeather and Lionblaze were already across, and Dustflash went over to the black she-cat.

"Get up," Dustflash meowed, lifting Hollyleaf to her paws, and allowing her to rest on his shoulder. Looking to his right, he heard the rumbling of another monster. "Come on, we have to go," Dustflash urged, "We don't have time." Hollyleaf coughed, and they both kept moving forward. The monster's sleek skin and loud rumbling was getting closer and closer, and Dustflash knew he wouldn't make it in time with Hollyleaf. "Go!" He shouted, and shoved Hollyleaf, who tumbled over the side of the thunderpath.

Dustflash went to run, but the monster was already on him. Ducking because of instinct, Dustflash felt something touch his ears, and he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Then he realized that he was still on the thunderpath. Opening his eyes, Dustflash didn't hear anything except for the monster rumbling off in the distance. Taking his chance, he leaped forward and landed next to the bushes. He looked back for but a moment, and another monster had sprinted past. Scaring him, he went into the bushes.

On the other side, he saw Hollyleaf's body in front of him. She was barely breathing, and her wound had opened again. "What a start," Dustflash meowed sarcastically and went to his mate. Hollyleaf looked up at him slowly with her green eyes, which didn't hide the fear behind them. "Are you okay?" He asked Hollyleaf, licking her ears comfortably.

"Nevermind that," Hollyleaf whispered, "How did you survive?"

Dustflash looked back towards the thunderpath, which sounded as if there were more monsters. "To be honest, I don't know," he meowed. "I must've missed getting hit by just the tip of my whiskers."

"You're lucky," Jayfeather meowed. "That was a dangerous move you did," he continued. "What would've happened if you died? I don't think we'd make it without you to lead the way to the old forest."

"Yeah?" Dustflash retorted. "You forget that Hollyleaf is also one of the three. If she dies, so do the clans, and then everything would be completely meaningless." Dustflash looked at Hollyleaf's injured leg. "We're going to need cobweb to stop the bleeding," Dustflash meowed, ignoring Jayfeather's snort of annoyance. "Can one of you get some?"

"I'll do it," Lionblaze sighed. "Hollyleaf," he meowed to the injured she-cat, "Get these two to stop fighting, would you?" Hollyleaf only looked at him, and nodded, seemingly too tired to do anything. "Both of you act like kits," Lionblaze sighed. "Jayfeather, Dustflash is right, without Hollyleaf, the clans would die. It'd be better to be late, than not arrive at all." Lionblaze left to go find cobweb, leaving Jayfeather, Hollyleaf and Dustflash alone.

Jayfeather only sighed, and looked at his sister. "I'm going to go find some marigold, it'll help stop any infection from getting in." Jayfeather took his leave, and that left the two mates alone in the clearing. A slight wind moved the grass around them, and Dustflash only placed his tail along Hollyleaf's spine.

"You comfortable down there?" Dustflash joked to Hollyleaf, who only smiled at him.

"Get down here and find out," Hollyleaf meowed back, and flicked Dustflash's ear with her tail. Dustflash felt something fall from his ear, and noticed the golden flower his father had given him some time ago. _I forgot about that…_ Dustflash lifted the golden flower, and used his paw to place it back behind his ear. He was so used to it, the flower never really bothered him. _I'll have to get another one,_ he thought, _this one has just about died by now._

Dustflash heard a rustling of some bushes, and turned to see Lionblaze return with the cobweb. Lionblaze placed the cobweb beside them, and meowed, "You didn't chase off Jayfeather, did you?" His tone was light, but his eyes were serious.

"No," Dustflash replied, "He went to find marigold to stop any infection." Another rustling of bushes and a crack of a twig. "Speaking of which," Dustflash meowed, turning to see Jayfeather's gray tabby coat appear, and in the jaws of the warrior were the golden leaves of marigold. "That would be the marigold," Dustflash finished. Jayfeather padded over and placed the marigold down. "Good thing I learned one thing from a medicine cat," Dustflash continued as the started to chew the marigold leaves for the pulp. Putting the pulp on the cobweb, he meowed, "You learn the basics of injuries. At least once we get farther along, we should be able to find a place to rest and actually let Hollyleaf rest." Placing the cobweb on her wound, Dustflash sighed. "I wonder if we'll meet them…"

"Who is _them_?" Lionblaze asked, and Hollyleaf looked up towards Dustflash.

"The Tribe of Rushing Water," Dustflash answered. "They are kind of like the clans, or at least, that's what Bramblestar told me. They have a few major differences. The leader is also the medicine cat, apparently, and each cat has a destined job. I'm pretty sure it was prey-hunters and cave-guards or something like that. They live next to a waterfall at the top of the mountains." Jayfeather nodded, and looked back, and it seemed like he could see the mountains that they were actually getting pretty close to now. "Let's rest here for a bit," Dustflash suggested. "I'll go find some prey," he added, hearing his stomach growl.

Padding into the bushes, he began to scent for any prey. A short trail led him towards a mouse, which was content on eating a large nut of some kind. Getting into his hunter's crouch, Dustflash waited until the mouse was finished. It began to run toward him, and it gave a sniff, but didn't notice Dustflash. He leaped, landing on it's back and killed it in one swift blow to the neck. _Better get another one for Hollyleaf,_ Dustflash thought.

He spent another few heart-beats tracking and killing a squirrel, and then went back to the group. Jayfeather and Lionblaze also came back, each carrying two pieces of prey.

"We all had the same idea, didn't we?" Lionblaze meowed, putting down his thrush and vole. They each just looked at each other, and Hollyleaf sat up and just laughed at each of them. Jayfeather and Dustflash started to laugh as well, because it actually was pretty funny.

"I think we're trying to make Hollyleaf a little fat!" Jayfeather shouted, and Hollyleaf glared at him.

"You wish," Hollyleaf meowed, cuffing his ear. "I'll take the squirrel," she meowed, looking at the squirrel that Dustflash brought for her, the mouse that Jayfeather brought for her, and the thrush that Lionblaze had brought back.

"You're only doing it because Dustflash brought it back for you," Jayfeather smiled.

Hollyleaf just looked at him with green, crystal clear eyes. "Why else?" She went down and bit into the squirrel, and began to chew slowly. Dustflash lie down next to her, taking a bite of his mouse. "Besides, what you guys brought back is small compared to this fat squirrel," Hollyleaf added.

"So," Lionblaze meowed, looking thoughtful. "You are fat?"

Hollyleaf stood up at this point, keeping off her injured leg. Lionblaze took a few steps back. "Oh, I'm so scared!" He taunted, and he dodged a quick flick of Hollyleaf's paw. Hollyleaf then turned around, flicking her tail in Lionblaze's face.

"You deserve a good whack to the face," Hollyleaf smiled back at her brother. Dustflash had to contain his chuckle as he ate the last of his mouse.

"Good to know we're having a nice time saving the clans," Dustflash commented, taking the final bite of his mouse and throwing the bones into the bushes behind him. The rest looked full as they finished their prey, and they decided to head off again. "This time," Dustflash meowed, "Let's try to avoid thunderpaths, alright?" Everyone nodded, and they moved forward through a small forest. Nearby, Dustflash heard a river flowing nearby, and for some odd reason, it sounded familiar.

He took a right towards where the sound of the river was, and the other three just looked at each other and shrugged. They followed Dustflash, who was already on the other side of the treeline. About three fox-lengths away was a wide river, which was heading back the way they had come.

"What are we doing here?" Lionblaze asked, sounding confused.

"Dustflash thinks he recognizes where we are," Jayfeather explained.

"There is a serious point where you should _stop entering my head,_ " Dustflash emphasized, and padded forward. Images of a dream he had some time ago entered his mind. And he remembered where he was. "This is the river that leads to the waterfall," Dustflash realized. "This is where Bramblestar showed me Tigerstar's body, and it was stuck on that stick you guys went to search for. I bet if we travel along this river, we'll be able to get to the mountains and find a trail to get to the tribe."

"Wait," Hollyleaf meowed, "Should we even visit the tribe? I mean, they won't recognize us, and we need to get to the old forest."

Dustflash turned back to his mate. "We also need to find someone who can take a look at your leg and let you heal for a little bit. We either move slow, risk losing you, and then come back to the clans, having failed in our mission. Or we could have the alternative, risk getting back late, but have everyone intact." Dustflash's voice came out a bit harsh, and he immediately regretted it. Hollyleaf only sighed, and began to limp up the river, leaving the three toms behind.

"She's just mad that she's slowing the group down more than she thought she would," Jayfeather meowed. "You also don't need to read her mind to know that. But you probably shouldn't have said that so harshly."

"I know," Dustflash meowed. "The stress of helping the clans must be getting to me."

Lionblaze padded on ahead to help Hollyleaf, who seemed to be getting a little wobbly. "I understand," Jayfeather meowed. "Some time ago, my littermates and I dreamed of Cinderheart as she was dying on the night of the gathering. I have to admit, it was weird at first. There was ringing in my ears, and I couldn't smell, and my sense of touch was numbed. But I padded forward, and with me was Lionblaze and Hollyleaf." A tear came to Jayfeather's eye, and this was the first time that Dustflash had seen Jayfeather shown this much emotion. "She gave us the prophecy of three, and told us that we would save the clans. I knew my choice then, and that was to spend every waking moment of mine caring for my littermates to keep them alive." Jayfeather sighed, and he closed his eyes, opening them again just a heart-beat later. "The news from Shadowsnow… It tore at Hollyleaf, and she tried to kill the Shadowclan tom. Trust me, I had the urge to kill him, and so did Lionblaze. The only one who actually tried was her…"

Dustflash remembered watching the last of that fight, when Hollyleaf ran into the forest, but he didn't follow her because so many cats had blocked the entrance before he could. Yet it was only the day before they had left for their moon long journey. Or at least, he hoped it would be a moon long.

They had reached the base of the mountain by night-fall, and everyone still had plenty of energy. Lionblaze meowed, "Let's keep going. There's no point in stopping now." Everyone agreed, and they started to climb the steep slope. Lionblaze fell behind to pad beside Jayfeather, and Dustflash padded forward to stand beside his mate.

"I'm sorry for how I acted earlier," Dustflash apologized.

"It's fine," Hollyleaf meowed, "I shouldn't have walked away from you."

Dustflash chuckled. "I deserved that," he replied. "It's the stress that is getting to me. Never thought I'd have to help save the clans, but when you train under one of the most evil cats, and betray them, you tend to have to help save everyone." They kept going up the slope and Dustflash kept his mate steady, and entwined his tail with hers. "This is going to be one long journey," Dustflash smiled, looking ahead.

"Yeah, it is," Hollyleaf meowed.

A strange scent hit Dustflash's nose as they started to near the end of the trail. It seemed to start to even out, with clefts in the rock, small caverns, and rocks scattered around. _Must be the tribe,_ Dustflash guessed. Not having actually met the Tribe of Rushing Water, Dustflash wouldn't actually know. The sun was beginning to set, and Dustflash knew that once it became dark, they'd have to wait until morning until they could find the tribe. Or the tribe finds them.

Four silhouette's were at the end of the rock trail, staring at the four cats with sparkling eyes. Each of them had amber eyes, other than the cat to the far right, whose eyes were blue. Padding forward cautiously, Dustflash knew one thing. These weren't the tribe cats. They were too much in the open, normally, a tribe cat would have their scent disguised, or at least be against the rock. The four silhouette's were just sitting.

When the group got closer, Jayfeather meowed, "They aren't tribe cats."

"I've noticed," Dustflash whispered back.

Then the four cats stood up and looked at them, and began to pad towards them. Dustflash noticed the gleam of moonlight reflecting off their teeth, and he began to go right. "Let's get out of here," he meowed. The three followed him, and the silhouette's stopped as the kept going. "I don't think they are coming this way for a reason-"

A loud hiss surprised Dustflash, and in a heart-beat, the four cats were surrounded by seven. The group got into a defensive circle, ready to defend themselves if they had to.

"Why do you keep bothering us?" One of the cats asked.

In that instant, Dustflash was confused. "What're you talking about?" Dustflash asked. "We've never been here before!" The group surrounding them now seemed confused, and the clouds that were in the sky covering the moon shifted away, letting all the moonlight rain down on the cats.

"Where do you come from?" The same cat asked again, his voice rough.

Dustflash looked back to the other three who nodded. _I'm obviously leading them into the unknown,_ Dustflash thought. "We are from Thunderclan, from a forest some ways away from here." One of the she-cats then piped into the conversation.

"Wait," she meowed. "Then you know Brambleclaw?"

"Hush," one of the others meowed, "We don't talk about the clans. They left, and that's all there is to it."

The group got out of their defensive position. "We aren't here to harm you," Dustflash meowed. "We just need aid, herbs for my friends leg her," Dustflash pointed out Hollyleaf's wrapped leg, which the cobweb was soaked with dried blood. "That's all we need, and I was hoping the Tribe of Rushing Water could help us."

"Is it true you come from the clans?" The same tom asked them.

Dustflash took a deep breath, and meowed, "Yes."

 _(Author's Note)_

 _You all ready for Act I? There will be a total of 7 Acts that define this story, each about 5-10 chapters long, maybe longer._

 _Don't forget to comment/review, they are always appreciated!_


	4. Act I: Chapter 2

Surrounded by the unknown scared Hollyleaf more than anything, especially when the unknown was a group of cats she had never met before. When Dustflash mentioned they needed to have Hollyleaf take a rest, and get more herbs, she felt unwanted. Everything seemed to fall apart and crumble around her.

"Yes," Dustflash responded to the black toms question of if they were actually from the clans. Hollyleaf felt her heart skip a beat, fearful of what these cats might do to them. "We are from the clans," Dustflash meowed again.

The black tom questioning them lowered his amber gaze. It seemed to Hollyleaf that he was thinking about something. A shot of pain ran up her leg, and Hollyleaf grinded her teeth to not yell out. _Fox-dung!_ She thought, and looked to her right toward the she-cat who had voiced out earlier, saying they might know Brambleclaw. _Brambleclaw was Bramblestar's warrior name_ , Hollyleaf remembered.

"Crag," the she-cat meowed, "We are bringing them with us. They mean no harm, especially if they're from the clans." The she-cat's gray eyes shone with determination, and the cat she mentioned as Crag sighed.

"Fine," he growled. "Bring them to the cave, I want Grass and Rock with me though, and we need to see the extent of the enemy's power." Two other cats joined Crag, and the other four flicked their tails, signaling for the clan cats to follow them. Dustflash gave a look toward Hollyleaf, who nodded to show she was okay.

Jayfeather brushed against her pelt and whispered, "Are you sure you're okay?" His eyes gave away how worried he was about Hollyleaf, and Hollyleaf sighed.

"I will be once my wound actually heals," Hollyleaf meowed, looking ahead. "Just give me some time, I should be fine. I promise." Jayfeather nodded, and he focused his attention ahead of them. Hollyleaf focused her attention towards the sound of rushing water, and knew they were getting somewhere close to their destination.

"This is the Path of Rushing Water," the she-cat explained. "It leads to the Tribe of Rushing Water's cave." Hollyleaf didn't bother answering, and they followed the cats down the path. Hollyleaf kept her tail on Jayfeather, more for balance than to guide him down the slippery steps. _Oh Starclan, please be nice enough to help us!_ Hollyleaf prayed, keeping her green eyes ahead. Mist touched her black pelt, and it soon began to sag down, weighing her down.

As they entered the cave, Hollyleaf's eyes had to adjust to the darkness, and she almost tripped on one of the small stones. Many of the cats already inside looked up to watch the group of four and their guides pad in, and some of them looked a little threatened by the clan cats presence. _I think, this might end badly,_ Hollyleaf thought, keeping her eyes away from the tribe cats, and another shot of pain moved through her leg. Wincing, she felt Jayfeather steady her.

"Thanks," Hollyleaf gasped, and kept moving forward until Dustflash stopped. Ahead of Dustflash was an older cat, who was looking at the group in surprise.

"Who are you?" The older cat asked the newcomers.

"My name is Dustflash," Dustflash replied. "We are from the clans."

The older cat just looked away for a second, then turned back to the clan cats. "Tell me, if you really are from the clans, you know Brambleclaw then?" he asked.

Dustflash kept a straight face as he meowed, "I know Brambleclaw. In fact, he isn't Brambleclaw anymore." Hollyleaf noticed the emotion within Dustflash's amber eyes. "He became leader of Thunderclan, part of the four clans."

"Where is he now?" The tabby asked.

"Dead," Dustflash replied simply.

The old cat's eyes flashed, and he meowed, "How did he die?"

Dustflash looked towards Hollyleaf, then back to the tom. "I'm Bramblestar's son," Dustflash meowed. "He died by my claws, but it wasn't… him." The old cat seemed to have a burning hatred in his eyes directed at Dustflash. "Bramblestar was taken control of by his father, who had died some time ago. His father… Tigerstar," Dustflash had hesitated on his grandfather's name, then continued. "Tigerstar is part of an evil side of our ancestors. He was able to manipulate and control my father, thus, forcing me to kill him. I had no choice."

The old cat just sighed. "I always meant to apologize for sending them away, but I was afraid of what the clan cats would do to the tribe. They stayed for so long, and I forced them away during leaf-bare…" He coughed, and continued. "My name is Teller of the Pointed Stones, but you can call me Stoneteller." Stoneteller let out another cough. "What exactly brings you to the Tribe of Rushing Water?" Stoneteller asked, keeping his eyes on the clan cats.

"We need my friend here healed, and we need to stay for at least a few days," Dustflash explained. "At least until she's able to walk again."

Stoneteller looked a little thoughtful, and then finally replied, "Fine. Send her to my den, and I'll have a look at her leg." Stoneteller went towards the back, into a small cave, and looked back. Hollyleaf took a look towards Dustflash, and then followed Stoneteller into the cavern.

When she got into the cavern, Hollyleaf noticed a small store of herbs that Stoneteller was sorting through. "What kind of injury is it?" Stoneteller asked.

"Cat bite," Hollyleaf meowed, slicing the cobweb off her injury. It had stopped bleeding now, but another shot of pain went through her leg as it was exposed to the crisp, clean air. Wincing, she noticed Stoneteller pad up to her with a bundle of cobwebs, some marigold, and another plant she didn't recognize.

Stoneteller chuckled, "Fighter, I see." He chewed the other plant, and the marigold into one pulp, and then placed it on Hollyleaf's leg. It started off as an itch, and Hollyleaf was tempted to scratch it, but then it started to numb down, and Stoneteller placed the cobweb on the wound. "So, I see you and Dustflash are together, am I not correct?" Stoneteller's eyes shone with curiosity.

"You are correct," Hollyleaf meowed. "How did you know?"

"You two look at each other when under pressure," Stoneteller explained. "Just the two of you, and you both seem to trust each other. Plus, Dustflash mentioned you as a friend, nothing else. But his eyes betrayed what he really thought."

Hollyleaf looked around the cavern, and noticed a small pool at the edge of the clearing. A small shaft of light shone down inside the cavern, covering the pool in moonlight. "What exactly do you do for the tribe, Stoneteller?" Hollyleaf asked, limping over to the pool, careful not to place her injured leg down.

"I read the signs the Tribe of Endless Hunting gives me," Stoneteller meowed, watching Hollyleaf pad over to the pool. "That pool is where they normally send me the signs," he explained as Hollyleaf looked at her reflection in the pool. In the reflection she saw herself, her green eyes. A slight pebble clattered from the hole in the roof of the cave, and landed in the puddle, distorting the image.

Hollyleaf watched in awe as her reflection moved farther back, revealing her white paw, and her reflection gave a smile. Looking down, Hollyleaf noticed that her reflections belly was a little larger, and she gasped. Stoneteller sat beside, her, and he meowed, "Looks like you aren't the only one with me in this cave. You are going to bear a kit, and one that will seem familiar to you." Stoneteller's voice was prophetic, and it bothered Hollyleaf.

 _I didn't actually_ accept _Tigerstar's offer, did I?_ Hollyleaf wanted to scream, to just let it out, but something stopped her. Dustflash came into the cave, meowing, "We are in a cave at the opposite end of their fresh-kill pile." Then Hollyleaf turned around, and he saw the sadness in her eyes. "Is something wrong, Hollyleaf?" He asked, worry covering his amber gaze.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Hollyleaf meowed. "I'll come with you now, you can just show me where we are sleeping." Standing up, Hollyleaf left Stoneteller behind and brushed her pelt against Dustflash. They padded out of the cave, and Dustflash placed his tail on Hollyleaf's shoulder, almost as if to comfort her.

"You don't have to lie to me," Dustflash meowed, his amber gaze steady on one of the caverns, where Hollyleaf could scent her littermates. "You'll always tell me when something's wrong, won't you?" Dustflash finally turned his amber gaze towards Hollyleaf, and she didn't know what to say. "Won't you?" Dustflash meowed again, his eyes full of sadness.

"Of course," Hollyleaf meowed. "Of course I will."

Dustflash only nodded, and Hollyleaf felt the blood rush to her ears. Her pelt was now warm with regret, and she wanted so much to tell Dustflash the good news. But Hollyleaf didn't even know if it was good news or not herself. As they padded in, Jayfeather's head instantly went up, and his blind blue eyes stared directly at Hollyleaf. "Come with me," he meowed, and stood up, walking past Dustflash. "Dustflash," he meowed, "Stay here, this is something between Hollyleaf and I." Jayfeather's eyes gave away nothing, and neither did his posture. "Don't worry," Jayfeather added, "I promise she won't be hurt."

The gray tom only sighed and padded farther in, and lie down in a hole, crunching the leaves and moss inside it. Hollyleaf felt bad for Dustflash, but followed Jayfeather out of the cavern, and realized Jayfeather was actually heading outside. Curious, she followed Jayfeather out of the entrance, and climbed the slippery steps carefully, and watched as Jayfeather sat on the edge, and looked on with his blind eyes.

"You know I can read your thoughts," Jayfeather meowed. Hollyleaf sat next to him, now knowing where he was going with this. "You don't remember the decision you made, and with a kit inside you, you are getting fearful. Hollyleaf," Jayfeather turned to his sister, "Dustflash already knows about the the entire ordeal. He just doesn't know about the kit, and he doesn't know your decision. Don't keep the fact away from him, or else you'll risk further harm to your relationship."

"Heh," Hollyleaf sighed, "Look at me. Getting advice about relationships from my blind brother…" Hollyleaf felt a tear come to her eye, but she didn't bother trying to wipe it off. "I really hope I never actually accepted," Hollyleaf choked out.

Jayfeather licked her ear, and brushed his pelt against her. "I promise you one thing," he meowed, "Lionblaze and I will always protect your kit, no matter if it's Cinderheart's spirit within it, or not. If you ever need anyone to talk to, just come to me."

"Why would I need to talk?" Hollyleaf tried to joke, but she stopped. "I'm going to go tell Dustflash," she meowed quickly, going down the steps. Jayfeather followed her, keeping his tail on her shoulder so that she could lead him down. As they got in, Jayfeather went straight to the cavern, Hollyleaf right behind him. Dustflash partially lifted his head, but he placed his head back down, and kept his amber eye on Hollyleaf. He shifted over to make room for his mate, and she lie down, feeling her heart beat with anticipation.

"I need to tell you something," Hollyleaf whispered, listening to Jayfeather climb into a different nest. "You're going to be a father."

There was an eery silence between them, and Hollyleaf felt Dustflash lick her ears. "I know," he meowed. "I also know about something else. Something I should've told you when you woke up one night. You muttered something about accepting, and I had a dream. A dream about you, sort of. Someone told me that you made a decision." Dustflash sighed, and Hollyleaf felt fear crawl through her heart. "A decision on whether to bring Cinderheart back or not." Dustflash licked Hollyleaf's ears again, and Hollyleaf didn't know whether to feel comforted or not. "But I will believe anything you say," he added, and Dustflash's tail curled around her. "Just talk to me, I promise I'll listen."

"I don't remember the dream," Hollyleaf meowed, keeping her eyes ahead. "I never remembered, and it's been bothering me for so long. I didn't want to tell you…"

"It's alright," Dustflash meowed. "There is no reason for you to have told me. You never figured it out yourself, so there was no reason to. No need to feel regretful or sad, I'm just glad you told me. I'll be with you, no matter what decision you made." Hollyleaf felt Dustflash's purr, and didn't know how to respond. Instead, she lie back down and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered before letting the darkness of sleep take hold of her.

Hollyleaf awoke the next morning, and Dustflash was still curled around her, sleeping soundly. She decided to lie there, just so that Dustflash could at least be comfortable. In fact, his warmth made her feel a little more comfortable. _I love you, Dustflash,_ she thought, and began to groom her face. Licking her paw, she drew it over her forehead and ears. Then something dropped in front of her. It was a small, golden flower, the one that Dustflash always had in his ear. Turning her head back, the gray and brown tom was still sleeping heavily.

Using her claws, she lifted the flower, and gave it a good look. It looked as if it was still a new flower, the stem still green, and the petals were still a perfect, golden-yellow color. Placing it in her ear, she did what Dustflash had probably done when he licked her ears the night before. He must've placed it there during that time.

Hollyleaf felt her stomach growl, and Dustflash shifted beside her. His tail moved away a little bit, and Hollyleaf shifted until Dustflash seemed more comfortable, and then stood up, out of the small nest. Stretching, Hollyleaf noticed that Lionblaze and Jayfeather were whispering to each other in the corner of the cavern. Taking a glance at Dustflash, she went over to Jayfeather and Lionblaze, who looked at her come over towards them.

"Have a nice rest?" Lionblaze asked, his amber eyes soft.

"Yeah," Hollyleaf replied, not wanting to speak about anything important, or about herself. "I shouldn't hold us up for too long," Hollyleaf meowed, "I should be better soon." Jayfeather nodded, and he twitched his ears.

Hollyleaf wondered what he was listening to and cast her senses beyond the cavern they were in, and she realized why Jayfeather was twitching his ears. Multiple cats were explaining how a blind cat couldn't live in the real world. "I'm going to go teach them a lesson," Jayfeather meowed, and now Lionblaze was wondering what was going on.

Following her brother, Jayfeather came out of the den. In front of them were the three cave-guards that were talking about how a blind cat couldn't live a true life. "Why don't you say that to my face?" Jayfeather surprised the two cats. Jayfeather's lips were drawn back in a snarl as he placed his blind gaze on the three cave-guards.

They each looked at him, and one started to laugh. "You can't see me, so how could you fight me? You should go back to your clans or whatever, and leave the tribe to deal with it's own business." The cave-guard was a white cat with black stripes on his back and a black stripe across the bridge of his nose. "Maybe blind cats can be good use as bait," the white tom growled, and smiled, unsheathing his claws. The unsheathing was almost perfectly silent.

"So," Jayfeather meowed, letting out his own smile, "You want to fight? Let's see you lose against a blind cat."

"See? I don't think you'll _see_ anything, petty-" but the tom didn't even finish his sentence. Jayfeather had leaped onto the toms back. The tom tried to roll to get Jayfeather off him, but Jayfeather expertly jumped into the air, flicking his claws into the tom's side. "You'll pay for that," the tom growled.

"Try me," Jayfeather dodged to the side as another attack came down on him. The white tom was getting annoyed now, and Hollyleaf heard Lionblaze try to contain his laughter. "You are very slow for a cave-guard," Jayfeather taunted. "It's a wonder you're able to protect these cats at all!" The white tom was really pissed now, and charged Jayfeather.

Once again, the gray tabby dodged to the side, and meowed, "Too slow."

As the white tom turned around for another attack, Jayfeather sliced his nose, following the black line, and sliced perfectly. The tom let out a screech of pain, and Hollyleaf heard Stoneteller shout, "What's going on!?"

Jayfeather turned to Stoneteller and meowed, "Your friend here decided to fight a blind cat." Jayfeather let out a little smirk. "He lost."

Stoneteller turned to the white tom. "Snow," he meowed, "You should really stop picking fights with cats you don't know. Remember the rogues?"

"Rogues?" Lionblaze repeated. "We saw four cats near the end of the trail at this mountain, are they the rogues you speak of?"

Stoneteller turned to Lionblaze. "Yes," he growled. "They invaded these mountains and have been taking our prey." _Explains our welcoming party,_ Hollyleaf thought. "They came only a few months ago, and have already killed one of our members. Snow has a desire for revenge, but we don't have any fighting techniques. It normally isn't our way."

"What if we teach your cats some fighting moves?" Lionblaze meowed. "We are used to fighting within the clans, so we teach our apprentices to fight other cats." Stoneteller only looked away for a few heart-beats. "We can even help you defeat those rogues," Lionblaze insisted. "At the least, before we go in a few days, let Jayfeather, Dustflash and I teach your tribe mates some moves."

Only sighing, the old cat meowed, "Fine. But I fear it is already too late."

"How many of them are there?" Hollyleaf asked, curious.

"More than twelve," Snow growled, wiping the blood off his nose, which still bled afterwards, staining his white fur. "They have attacked our hunting patrols on occasion, especially after we catch something good. Most of us are too afraid to actually go outside now, and one of us has already died because of these attacks."

"What if we try talking to them?" Dustflash's meow echoed behind them. "Maybe they have a reason for coming here, and if there are two who can come with me, I bet we could at least speak to one of them."

"Go ahead," Stoneteller meowed. "But don't do anything stupid, I don't want my only link to Brambleclaw… Bramblestar, to die. Send someone else other than yourself."

Dustflash shook his head. "I'm going, whether you like it or not. I'm not a kit, and I'm also considered one of the best warriors in the clans. I've faced off against some pretty strong cats, and have beaten them single-pawed. Don't bother telling me what I can and can't do." Dustflash's eyes showed a hidden anger that Hollyleaf hadn't seen. "At sun-high, Lionblaze, me, and one other will go find these cats and talk to them. If the talks fail, we'll train your cats to destroy them, and we will defeat them if needed. Your cats have the strength to drive them from your territory, but their leader doesn't have the will." Stoneteller looked at Dustflash, then padded back into the cavern he seemed to stay in.

"Well said," Snow meowed to Dustflash. Then he turned to Jayfeather, "Sorry for attacking you like that. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you."

"It's fine," Jayfeather meowed. "But next time, don't judge a cat by their faults. I'm perfectly capable of fighting and defending myself." Jayfeather went towards the fresh-kill pile, and Hollyleaf followed him, remembering why she wanted to get up in the first place. "Want to share?" Jayfeather asked, grabbing a rabbit from the fresh-kill pile. "Just go with it," he whispered. "It's custom to share here, we should at least be nice and honor that."

Hollyleaf nodded, and they went towards the entrance of the cave and began to eat…

 _(Author's Note)_

 _Hollyleaf's decision has been made, although I'm not saying what it is now!_

 _Don't forget to review/comment, and keep reading to view the finale of the battles of the clans!_


	5. Act I: Chapter 3

Dustflash ate the thrush with Jayfeather. In a few heart-beats, he would get two other cats, Lionblaze and one of the tribe to go find the rogues and try to talk with them. He had already decided that Snow would join, since he knew no one else and it would seem obvious, that if they got into a fight, they would need another strong cat. Dustflash spotted the cat by his scratched nose, the wound having been inflicted by Jayfeather earlier that morning.

"It was easy," Jayfeather meowed, "He made too much noise. But it wasn't enough noise to actually echo on the walls here. Plus, I've learned to detect the origin of a scent and sound quickly enough, it would seem like I actually could see him."

Chuckling, Dustflash took one last bite and stood up, looking for Lionblaze, who was over by Hollyleaf. Padding over to the golden warrior, he meowed, "Let's get ready to go. You, Snow and I are going for a trip to the enemy camp. If they have one, that is." Lionblaze nodded, and took another bite of the prey they were sharing. It was just about sun-high, from how bright the cave entrance seemed. Looking over the tribe cats, Dustflash spotted Snow, and went over to the scratched tom. "Let's get going, we don't have too much time. Plus, I'll need you to lead the way through the mountains while we find these rogues," Dustflash meowed towards Snow.

Snow went to the entrance and sat next to Lionblaze, and before Dustflash left, he went over towards Hollyleaf. The black she-cat looked up at him, and licked her white paw before standing, still keeping off her leg. "I'll be back soon," Dustflash meowed. "I should be back by moon-high." Knowing the territory would be large, and the mountains stretched far, moon-high seemed more reasonable than any other time.

Licking her ears, he muttered a goodbye before Lionblaze shouted, "Hurry up! We don't have all day!" Rolling his eyes, Dustflash went towards the entrance, feeling Hollyleaf's gaze burn into his pelt. "Let's go then," Dustfash meowed, and padded out of the entrance, carefully placing his paws, he climbed the slippery steps to the top. Looking over towards the edge, he noticed paw prints that had shifted the dust, and the scent of Jayfeather and Hollyleaf was stale. _They must've come up here last night,_ Dustflash thought, and let Snow move ahead of him.

"We're going to need to know where they normally attack your hunting patrols," Dustflash meowed to the white tom. "Maybe we can find clues as to where they go when they chase you off." Snow nodded, and began to lead the way across the mountain tops.

They had travelled for some time before Snow stopped, and went into a crouch. "Danger, ahead," Snow hissed back towards Dustflash and Lionblaze. Dustflash also crouched, and checked the wind direction. _We're safe,_ Dustflash thought as he realized the wind was heading towards them from the scent of danger. _For now at least, these mountains, behind so high up, must have some crazy wind conditions,_ Dustflash looked ahead towards the trees, which had created a small forest.

Then Dustflash knew what Snow was talking about. The scent of fear and blood was heavy on the wind as they went forward a little farther. Each step, the scent became stronger, each movement, the fear grew. Every breath became more shallow as they went through the first pair of bushes. Snow then shouted, "Raven!" He bolted ahead before Dustflash or Lionblaze could stop him.

"Snow! Wait," Dustflash shouted, "This could be an ambush!" Looking back to Lionblaze, he meowed, "Wait here, if something happens, we're going to need you." Lionblaze nodded, and Dustflash went through the bushes, following Snow. On the other side, Dustflash noticed a small group of cats, each laying on their sides. The clearing was filled with blood, and the stench was enough to make Dustflash gag.

Snow was crouched against a black she-cat, and he was covering her wound with his white paws. "Get cobwebs!" He shouted, his blue eyes blazing with fear and panic. Dustflash went to the edge of the bushes, and searched for some cobweb as fast as he could. On a hollow log was a large wad of cobweb, and Dustflash grabbed it, rushing over towards Raven.

Crouching next to her, he realized the she-cat was hardly breathing. _You're going to make it,_ Dustflash thought, placing the cobweb on the wound. _Fresh, this wasn't too long ago,_ Dustflash realized. _The scents of the rogues are still fresh…_ "Finish placing the rest on her wound," Dustflash ordered Snow, and he did so. Dustflash went over the other bodies, checking for signs of life.

A gray she-cat with a blue furred strip on her shoulder was close to death as well as Raven. The other three bodies in the clearing were all dead. No signs of life other than the warmth of their pelts. _Fox-dung,_ Dustflash thought, _We have to bring them back to the cave. But it may be too dangerous without opening their wounds…_

"Snow," Dustflash meowed, "Stay here, I'm going to go get Lionblaze. Can you protect Raven and this she-cat."

Snow's eyes blazed with fury, and he growled, "With my life." Snow then grabbed the leftover cobweb and covered the wound on the gray she-cats side. "Come on River," Snow whispered. "You'll survive, I know you will." Dustflash felt bad for the white tom, and continued through the bushes to get to Lionblaze.

"Lionblaze," he meowed the golden tom's name, "We have to find the rogues. Now."

Lionblaze seemed confused, and asked, "What's going on?"

Dustflash gave a glance behind him. "There are three dead cats, and two who are on the verge of death if they don't get a medicine cat of some sort. We are too far away from the cave to get Stoneteller here in time to help them." Dustflash then turned back to Lionblaze. "Our only hope now is to get help from the rogues."

"But…" Lionblaze just looked at Dustflash with amazement. "They might just not help us," Lionblaze meowed. "Are you sure the two cats wouldn't survive if we took them back to the cave?" Lionblaze asked, his eyes full of worry.

"I'm pretty sure," Dustflash meowed. "Lionblaze, we've been travelling since sun-high, and it's almost dusk. They were bleeding out quite freshly, and the wounds have only just been patched up. But we don't have any medicine cat skills that would help them long enough. I could only ease their pain until death, nothing else." Dustflash began to skirt around the edge of the forest, Lionblaze following his pawsteps. "We have run out of time, Lionblaze. Luckily for us, the scents of the rogues are fresh, and it seems they were carrying a giant bird with them." Dustflash pointed out that the dust on the rock had pawsteps, and a large amount had been shifted to the sides, like something was being dragged.

They followed the pawsteps, up until the steps plainly disappeared behind a bush. Flicking his tail to let Lionblaze know to keep quiet, Dustflash peered through the bushes, and noticed that the pawsteps kept going into a small tunnel in the side of the rock. "Lionblaze, I think I found where the rogues have been hiding out," Dustflash whispered. Then he went forward, and felt Lionblaze's paw against his shoulder.

"Wait," he meowed and gave a sniff. "We aren't the only ones here."

Dustflash didn't realize it, but when he gave a sniff, he could barely smell the rogue's scent. But there was at least one rogue. "I'm going to continue forward," Dustflash meowed. "If something happens, then I want you to warn the others." Lionblaze nodded, and sat back to watch what would happen, keeping his claws unsheathed.

Padding forward, Dustflash came out of the bushes. He kept calm, and meowed, "I know you're there. I have two friends who need help, and it's too far to go back for help." The slight rustling of bushes told Dustflash that the rogue who was nearby heard him. "They don't have much time," Dustflash pressed, "I was hoping you had someone who could help."

Finally, after a few heart-beats, Dustflash got his response. "Who are you?" The cat from the bushes came slinking out, his voice clear. The tom was dark gray with a black back and tail. "Where do you come from? You obviously are not part of that tribe, I don't recognize you."

"My name is Dustflash," Dustflash answered. "Look, do you have someone who can help?" The gray tom looked thoughtful, and Dustflash insisted even further. "Both she-cats are going to die without help, and it's too far to head back the way we came." The gray tom didn't say anything, but his purple gaze seemed to pierce through Dustflash. "I don't care about your choices," Dustflash meowed, "I know you aren't a killer. Just help me with this."

The gray tom then sighed. "Fine, I'll take you to our specialist. Follow me." Dustflash took a glance back, and flicked with his tail for Lionblaze to come out of hiding. "Who's this?" The tom asked, pulling his lips back slowly.

"This is a friend," Dustflash explained. "I didn't want to be caught off guard so quickly. And I certainly wasn't coming here alone. I'm not stupid." The cat just shook his head in disbelief, and then went inside. Dustflash and Lionblaze followed.

"Someone, get Mint for me!" The tom shouted as the rounded a small point in the tunnel. Dustflash's eyes had adjusted to the darkness, but upon entering the larger cave, there was a light shining through the roof that almost blinded him. Blinking, his eyes had to readjust to the instant brightness. "Where's Mint?" The tom shouted again. One of the other cats looked at him suspiciously, but went to the edge of the cavern.

A small cat padded out of a den, which was held up by sticks and had a barely visible nest made of leaves. _That must be Mint,_ Dustflash thought and padded forward, ignoring the stares from the rogues.

"Follow these cats," the tom meowed. "Apparently a group here decided that killing was our way," the tom seemed to stare at a group of four cats. "Just follow them, and bring your herbs. They don't have much time." Then the tom went towards the group. "What made you decide to kill those tribe cats?" He used his claw and sliced the black tom's face. "You are going to have to face Sunny now, and you know how he feels about these events." The tom just gave a snort, lifting his paw to his scratch, covering his paw with the scarlet liquid.

The small calico she-cat, Mint, padded over towards Dustflash. "Lead the way," she meowed, and picked up her herbs again. The herbs were wrapped with leaves, and Dustflash felt as if she recognized the she-cat from somewhere else. _But where could I have met her before?_ Dustflash thought, and quickly went up through the tunnels, following the scent of fresh air. A crisp breeze started to come down the tunnel, and Dustflash let out a shiver as the crisp, cool breeze touched his spine.

Padding out of the tunnel, Dustflash noticed the sun was starting to set in the distance, and on the opposite horizon, the moon was rising. _We don't have anymore time,_ Dustflash almost growled, and he began to walk a little bit faster. Following the scent trail that Lionblaze and him had left behind trying to find the rogue's cavern, they were able to quickly get to the small forest, where Snow was waiting with River and Raven.

Snow turned to Dustflash, and noticed Mint. "Who's she?" He growled, drawing his lips in a snarl. "She smells of the rogues." Dustflash noticed him unsheathe his claws, and he stood between Snow and Mint.

"Mint is here to help us," Dustflash meowed. "Take a step back and let Mint do her work." Snow hesitantly padded back, but stood very close to Raven and River.

"Thank you," Mint meowed, and started to look over the injured she-cats. Mint unravelled the herbs in the leaves, and began to get straight to work, quickly creating a poultice, and then wrapping the poultice with cobweb. _She really knows what she's doing,_ Dustflash noted. Mint then wrapped both injuries with the fresh cobweb, and then took a step back. "That's all I can do," she meowed. "They should be safe enough to bring back to your tribe, I made sure to wrap the cobweb really tight, but not too tight so that they could breathe."

Mint turned around to head back to her cavern, and Dustflash meowed, "I thank you for your help."

The calico she-cat stopped in her tracks, and turned to look at Dustflash. "Of course you do, I just saved your friend," she meowed simply and padded away.

 _I know I've seen her somewhere,_ Dustflash thought, and then turned to the two unconscious she-cats. "Let's get going," Dustflash meowed, and lifted up River, having Lionblaze help get her on his back. Looking towards the sky, Dustflash meowed, "We have to get going before daylight breaks out, or else we risk the birds of prey the tribe talked about."

Pushing forward, Dustflash's thoughts turned back to Mint.

 _It's impossible, I've never met any other calico other than Sol, right?_ But Dustflash still had his doubts, and he also knew that the night was going to be a long one…

The moon was slowly sinking into the far horizons when Dustflash, Snow, and Lionblaze were starting to get close to the tribe's cave. Dustflash could feel fatigue burn at his legs, and his lungs felt like fire and lightning. The three cats had spent all night carrying the two, barely live, she-cats back to the cave.

Multiple silhouette's moved out of the shadows, and Dustflash barely noticed them. Only when they were a few fox-lengths away, did he see the movement. He looked over towards Lionblaze, and then Snow. Turning back, the silhouette's had become color, and Dustflash recognized the tribe cats. _Thank Starclan,_ Dustflash let out a breath, and put down River, who had been on his back the entire time. Thankful that he didn't have to carry the weight, he waited until the tribe cats actually came up to them, and he realized that one of them had fear in their eyes.

"Snow!" the tom shouted. "What happened to Raven?"

Snow only looked at the black she-cat, and looked away. "Bring her back to the cave," he growled, and began to pad away. Dustflash felt bad for the white tom, but he didn't bother trying to calm him down or try to comfort him. _I'll leave that to his family_ , Dustflash thought, and followed the tribe cats back. One of them, Jagged, padded up to Dustflash.

"What happened?" The brown and white tom asked.

"River, Raven, and her group was attacked by the rogues," Dustflash explained. "There were three others, but by the time we got there, they were already on their way to the Tribe of Endless Hunting." Dustflash, out of instinct, almost said Starclan, but remembered that the tribe had a different set of starry ancestors to watch over them. "Only River and Raven were left breathing, and we had to get help."

"Why didn't you come to the tribe?" Jagged asked.

"It was too far," Dustflash replied. "They would've died before we even got halfway there."

Jagged narrowed his eyes. "So how'd you get help?"

Dustflash looked at Jagged straight in his green eyes. "The rogues," he meowed calmly. "It was our only chance," Dustflash explained when Jagged had a surprised look on his face. "Without them, you would have a body count of five instead of three."

"Why would they help them?" Jagged growled.

Dustflash only shrugged, and looked ahead. _Maybe we'll never know,_ he thought. _Maybe we'll find out soon enough…_

 _(Author's Note)_

 _Don't forget to favorite this story and review/comment! It's always appreciated!_


	6. Act I: Chapter 4

_They helped the tribe cats,_ Hollyleaf thought, surprised. Narrowing her eyes at the two cats who were brought in. River and Raven, both she-cats, were still unconscious and brought over into Stoneteller's den. Nearby, Snow was lying down, watching Raven, the black she-cat intently. His eyes were blazing with fury, his white pelt rippling with anger. _Why would the rogues help?_ Hollyleaf asked herself. _And does Snow like Raven, or at least have some sort of family relationship with her?_

As if to answer her question, Snow padded over to Hollyleaf. "They are going to pay for ripping apart Raven," He growled, and then went past Hollyleaf into a different part of the cavern. His long claws scraped against the stone, and Hollyleaf watched as long scratch marks were left behind by the tom's claws.

 _This is going to go wrong,_ Hollyleaf thought, and stood up, her leg no longer numb. It felt perfectly fine, and she flexed the muscles. The day before, almost right after Dustflash left, Stoneteller had brought Hollyleaf into his den, and put another wrap of the herbs on her leg. They had been quiet the entire time as Stoneteller had placed the wrap on her injured leg. It also got Hollyleaf thinking about the battle between Thunderclan and Shadowclan.

Hollyleaf _knew_ that another cat had been there, and she thought she knew who it was. It was more likely to be Hawkstar, the Riverclan leader from before, who bit into her leg and ripped her off of Shadowpelt. But Hollyleaf wondered why the Riverclan leader would be down in the clans, helping Shadowclan specifically. _Maybe he's a Dark Forest cat,_ Hollyleaf rested on, after piecing together that Shadowpelt knew something about the rise of the Dark Forest. _Whatever the three are needed for, it's going to be for that,_ Hollyleaf thought, looking over towards Jayfeather and Lionblaze, who were having a conversation about why the rogues would help the two she-cats.

 _They're right,_ Hollyleaf thought. _It's weird, and I'm wondering why they would help. They had just attacked them… Something is wrong here,_ Hollyleaf looked over to the two she-cats, barely visible through the entrance of Stoneteller's den. One of them finally moved, her tail moved across the ground in a quick movement, and Hollyleaf only blinked to see that Raven, the black she-cat was standing up. Fear hid beneath her stormy gray eyes.

Raven bolted out of the den and everyone, including Hollyleaf, stared at her. Snow bolted over to her, and in less than a heart-beat, they faced each other. Raven's gray eyes showed sadness, and fear still resided behind her pupils.

"I'm so glad you're alive," Snow whispered, barely audible only by the echo in the cave. He brushed his nose against hers, a delicate contact that lasted less than a heart-beat. "I'm so glad," he meowed again. Raven seemed a little surprised, but her gaze stayed steady on Snow.

"It was you, wasn't it?" She asked, and used her paw to touched something Hollyleaf hadn't noticed on the she-cat. It was a shiny, green rock, which was attached to a string of leaf stems. "You were the one who wouldn't say anything," Raven continued.

Snow smiled. "You'll be with me, right?" Snow asked.

Raven nodded, and Stoneteller padded out of the den, keeping his blue gaze on the two. "I need to check your wounds," Stoneteller growled. "Come here." Raven looked at Stoneteller with surprise, but quickly followed the gray tom into the farthest cavern. It wasn't surprising to see that someone was surprised about Stoneteller's attitude towards the events. Ever since Dustflash had gotten back, everyones mood seemed to have changed.

Especially Stoneteller's.

Padding over to Snow, Hollyleaf asked, "What was around her neck?"

Snow let out a slight smile. "It's an emerald I found deep within this cave. The green stone was behind a pile of rubble, and I quickly grabbed it, coming up with an idea. There was a spot in the emerald that was already cracked, and I used my claw to remove the cracks, creating almost a perfect circle. Running outside, I found leaf stems and began to wrap them together, and pushed them through the circle. Then made it a ring of sorts. I placed it in front of Raven that night, and she woke up, unknowing that I placed it there." Snow purred as Raven came out with a new layer of cobwebs. "See you later," he meowed, and padded away with the black she-cat.

 _All that's left is the other cat, the blue-gray one with a blue stripe… River, was it?_ Hollyleaf looked over towards the she-cat, who was still lying down on the stone floor. It was still daylight outside, and Hollyleaf went over towards Dustflash, which the gray tom was about to head outside. Following him, she quickly padded out, placing her steps carefully as to not slip on the cold stone.

Dustflash looked back, and as he noticed Hollyleaf, he smiled, and leaped towards the top at the edge of the cliff side of the mountain. Hollyleaf rolled her eyes as Dustflash showed off his glossy coat against the sunlight, and she took a light leap, careful not to wreck her leg again. Sitting next to the tom, she felt more comfortable.

The sunlight burned at her black pelt, making Hollyleaf warm against the cool breeze that pierced her ear fur. Both cats watched the sun as it crossed the sky at it's slow, steady pace, barely moving a muscle as the winds grew into a harsh cold, making Hollyleaf's nose itch. Lightly scratching the tip of her nose, she leaned against Dustflash's warm pelt.

"What are you going to do?" Dustflash sighed, still staring out. "With at least one kit within you, and being one of the three, this is going to be dangerous. We might not have you in the final battle to fight." Dustflash placed his tail around Hollyleaf, as if he wanted to be comforted by the she-cat.

Hollyleaf looked to her paws. "Maybe I won't have to fight," she meowed honestly. She curled her tail around his, and let out a sigh. "I just wish I wasn't a part of it now," she confessed. "My life feels like it's about to crumble around me, and I feel as if I wasn't meant for this prophecy at all. I don't want the keen senses I have now, and I still hardly use the power." Then she looked up at Dustflash. "I know you'll make a great father," she meowed, and pushed her nose against his neck.

Dustflash looked down on her, "And you'll make a great mother." Leaning down, he kissed her, and Hollyleaf felt a little surprised by the sudden action. But she leaned farther forward, furthering the kiss. The world around her didn't seem to matter, as if it was only her and Dustflash. Breaking off, Dustflash kept his nose at a delicate contact with hers. "I know you made the right decision, and I will support you, right until the end, up in Starclan," he whispered.

They sat for another few heart-beats, and Hollyleaf felt comfortable by the large tom. "I wouldn't have it any other way," Hollyleaf whispered, and finally stood up. "We should go hunting down by the small forest," she meowed.

Dustflash frowned. "I won't have time, I'm heading back to the rogue's tonight with Jayfeather and Eagle." Hollyleaf only remembered Eagle being a large, brown tom with flecks of white on his face, mainly around his forehead. "We are going to ask them what's going on," Dustflash explained. "But Stoneteller has a different agenda, and that's to have us train the tribe cats anyways and attack the rogues, forcing them from the mountains and living somewhere else." His amber gaze stayed looking at the sky. "But I don't agree with him, the rogues probably never meant to hurt anyone. Except for the one group…" Dustflash's voice trailed off, and Hollyleaf stayed on his shoulder.

"Be careful when you go," she whispered. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't, I promise," Dustflash vowed. "I will be here with you, no matter what happens." Dustflash licked Hollyleaf's left ear, opposite the one with the flower he had given her.

Standing up, Hollyleaf kept off her paw as she went down the Path of Rushing Water, Dustflash right behind her. Getting into the cavern, Hollyleaf went over to Lionblaze, who was talking with another queen, who was large with kits. _She'll be ready to give birth to them soon,_ Hollyleaf noted, wondering how long it would take until her kit was ready.

Lionblaze noticed Hollyleaf pad over, and let out a slight smile. "So, looks like we might be able to have peace with those rogues," he meowed. "Then, we will probably leave to the old forest again, ready for whatever comes our way."

"I hope so," Hollyleaf replied. "We should be back to the lake very soon. I want to make sure that I have my kit at home, I wouldn't want to delay us anymore than I have already."

"Especially when we'd have to wait," Jayfeather meowed, almost scaring Hollyleaf if she hadn't noticed him a few heart-beats earlier with her senses, although she wasn't really paying close enough attention to actually know he was coming up to the group. "If we get back before the kit is born, we should be fine, but if we get back after, then we couldn't be home until a few moons from now, well after we need to be back." Jayfeather's blind gaze rested on Hollyleaf, and Hollyleaf couldn't help but feel as if he could see her.

"Good luck with the rogues," Hollyleaf sighed. "I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen soon, and I really hope that whatever happens is swift so that we can just leave." Hollyleaf began to groom her tail, which had fur sticking out very oddly. Smoothing out her tail, she watched as Dustflash padded across the cavern, his pelt disappearing behind the Cave of Pointed Stones. Curious, Hollyleaf cast her senses beyond the cavern walls.

A vision of Dustflash entered her mind, and the tom was next to River. "I need you to wake up," Dustflash growled lowly. "I don't trust Raven, she acts like nothing happened, and I know she's hiding something. I would ask Jayfeather, but I will have to do so later, when Raven get's back from hunting." Another image told Hollyleaf that Dustflash had turned around and was greeted by Stoneteller.

"What're you doing?" Stoneteller growled, his piercing gaze entering Hollyleaf's mind.

"Hoping River will wake up soon," Dustflash retorted. "We need the truth on what's going on around here, because I have a feeling that the truth hasn't been revealed." Stoneteller was about to say something when Dustflash silenced him, and padded out of the cave.

Jayfeather's pelt brushed against Hollyleaf's. "Looks like I'm going to have to talk to Raven," he meowed lowly as the pregnant queen began to walk away. "Dustflash is right to not trust Raven. She seems off, and she is one of the two cats who survived a brutal attack. Whatever is going on here, the answer will be complicated." Jayfeather padded away, and went towards Dustflash. They both waited, and Hollyleaf knew they would leave soon. They began to talk, but Hollyleaf didn't use her power. _It's wrong to eavesdrop on others,_ she thought to herself. _But then again, what did I just do not even a few heart-beats ago?_

Hollyleaf then watched as Eagle, the tom she remembered from when Dustflash first left, since she had time to talk to most of the cats of the tribe, went up to them. They nodded, and began to leave. Before they left, Hollyleaf rushed up to Dustflash, her heart beating.

"Be careful," she whispered, touching her nose against his for not even a heart-beat.

"I promise I will," he whispered back, smiling. "I should be back by tomorrow," he finished before padding past her. _I hope so,_ Hollyleaf thought and went back to Lionblaze, who was grooming his pelt. Sitting next to him, she waited for something to happen...

The sun was starting to set, when Hollyleaf heard a scuffle of paws outside the cavern. She had taken a quick nap, and had been tired since almost right after Dustflash had left. The quick scuffle of paws told her that someone had woken up, and instead of moving, Hollyleaf cast her senses out.

Then she realized River had woken up, panting, and an image of her blue eyes full of fear. Getting to her paws, she raced out into the main part of the cave, where River was looking around, as if she was looking for something.

Rushing up to the she-cat, Hollyleaf placed her tail on her spine and shoulder. "Calm down, it's alright," she meowed quickly. "You're with the tribe, you're alright."

River stared at Hollyleaf, as if not believing her eyes. "Who are you?" She asked, slowly backing away from Hollyleaf.

"My name is Hollyleaf," Hollyleaf replied calmly. "I come from far away, and I'm on a journey. My friends and I are just passing through here, and one of them helped save you. You were very close to death, please, calm down." River let out another breath, and sat down. No one else had woken up, not even Stoneteller, who Hollyleaf could see the cat from where she stood. "What happened to you?" Hollyleaf asked quietly, making sure not to wake anyone up.

River gave a few glances around, as if to make sure she wasn't in trouble. Then she spoke, her voice almost failed her, but she coughed and went on. "I was with Raven, Rock, Talon, and Claw, and we had a large eagle within our grasp. We were coming home when we were attacked by a group of cats, and we automatically knew it was the rogues. Then I felt myself being dragged across the clearing, I had been clawed pretty badly, and was barely awake." River then shifted to show her side, where the cobweb had stopped the bleeding and was held tight. "Raven was barely standing, her wounds bleeding heavily when four cats appeared. They said to do something, that Raven was their only hope in the mountains. They're… They're planning something, I know it." River's eyes held no lie behind them, and her pelt was shaking with fear. "You have to stop Raven, where is she?"

Hollyleaf used her power once again, searching for Raven, but the black she-cat was nowhere within the cave walls. "Not here," Hollyleaf whispered. _There is no lie in her eyes, and Jayfeather and Dustflash suspect something of Raven_ , Hollyleaf thought. "What do you think is going to happen?"

River only shook her head. "I don't know, but the feeling I have is that the tribe is in danger," she hissed, looking around again. "I'm sorry, I'm just paranoid. It might be nothing…" River looked away for a moment.

"No, you aren't paranoid," Hollyleaf meowed, although she didn't know if she wanted to admit that something weird was going on. "Raven didn't act like you did, and she certainly didn't seem to act as fearful. We have to find Dustflash," Hollyleaf continued.

"Dustflash?" River repeated.

"One of my friends," Hollyleaf explained. "He helped bring you and Raven back. He's gone to talk to the rogues with a couple others. We need to catch up, it can be really dangerous without some sort of backup." River nodded, and Hollyleaf led the way out of the cavern and up the Path of Rushing Water, keeping her steps light.

River seemed to notice when she whispered, "What happened to your leg?"

"Cat bite," Hollyleaf meowed quickly, feeling a little worried about Dustflash. "Some time ago, I was bitten by one of my opponents, the wound hasn't had a chance to completely heal." Hollyleaf swiftly moved forward across the hard stone, and could smell Dustflash's scent. _Don't be in trouble, not yet,_ Hollyleaf wanted to growl loudly. _Maybe I can use my senses-_

Before she had a chance to finish her thought, a rustle of bushes distracted her, and Hollyleaf turned to see who it was. A flash of black fur rushed towards Hollyleaf, knocking her over and almost making her lose consciousness. Hollyleaf's vision was blurry, and her mind became fuzzy with thoughts as she looked up.

Above her were two cats, one she recognized as River and a black she-cat, at least from her scent. _Raven…_ Hollyleaf thought, trying to clear her mind of any more thoughts and focusing on getting herself to focus on the moving shapes in front of her. Hollyleaf was finally able to see the two she-cats more clearly, but she could hardly move herself.

"Raven!" River's voice shouted into the night sky. "What're you doing?"

Raven only seemed sad, her eyes avoiding River's. "I'm doing what'll keep us safe, sister," Raven hissed, and looked to Hollyleaf. "One of the cats within the rogue camp wants the tribe dead, and those clan cats. It was elaborate setup from the start, and they knew Stoneteller would send someone to find us, and then use the rogue's medicine specialist to help us. Then we'd be brought back, with one cat on the inside for them. That was me, and the only reason you're still alive is because I begged and bargained. If I don't uphold my end of the deal, they will kill you, just like they did with Whisper."

River only paused, her eyes averted away, and looked at Hollyleaf. "You should've just let me die," River hissed, her eyes blazing with hatred towards Raven. Hollyleaf watched, as River swiftly extended her claws, and sliced towards Raven. "You would betray the tribe to save one cat?" River hissed. "You know what everyone thinks! You know that I would never have wanted this!"

Hollyleaf tried to get to her paws, to stop River from continuing the barrage of claw swipes towards Raven. But her legs gave way beneath her, and her mind felt fuzzy. She watched as River kept up the attack, and Raven went into a defense. Hollyleaf could see claw strikes against Raven's pelt only a heart-beat after River sliced the position.

In a few heart-beats, River stopped, and Raven was crying against the cold stone, her tears filling the cracks below her. "I just wanted to protect you," she choked out, barely audible. "You were everything to me, I thought we could live away from the mountains. Away from the trouble, just to stay away from it all…" Raven's tears kept coming, and River looked away from her sister.

"Stay away from me," she growled and went over to Hollyleaf. River helped Hollyleaf to her paws, and allowed Hollyleaf to lean against her. "Come on, we have to find your friends, and I want to get out of here." Hollyleaf only nodded. _For someone who has only just woken up from unconsciousness, she certainly has energy…_ Hollyleaf thought, padding away with River. _Now to find Dustflash…_

 _(Author's Note)_

 _I'm not exactly happy with this entire chapter, but I do have it done now!_

 _You guys ready for more? I'm back from my trip, and ready to get some more writing done!_


	7. Act I: Chapter 5

Dustflash felt his paws weaken at the hard stone. He wasn't used to the rocky terrain of the mountains, and felt cold as the wind began to pick up. Beside him was Jayfeather, and Eagle followed intently, keeping his eyes on the bushes and crevices they passed. _Something is wrong,_ Dustflash thought, a slight feeling of doubt entering his mind. _It's way too quiet, not even a mouse has stirred since we left._

Narrowing his eyes, Dustflash kept moving forward, and Jayfeather had his tail placed on Dustflash's shoulder to follow him easier. Dustflash caught a quick scent of the rogues, and it was gone just as quick as it had come. The moon was climbing the sky, and Dustflash didn't feel safe within the little light the three cats had.

His pawpads felt cracked and dried as he padded forward, narrowly avoiding a sharp rock directly in his path. _Probably would've hurt… A lot,_ Dustflash sighed, and noticed Jayfeather was hardly paying attention to him. "What is it?" Dustflash asked as he noticed Jayfeather's eyes were aimed at the rock wall beside them.

"Someone is here," he meowed. "I had a whiff of their scent a moment ago, but the direction of the wind changed. Someone is following us," he continued, bringing his voice down to a whisper. "You better know where you're going, this place isn't safe…"

Dustflash nodded, and looked ahead. Only a few fox-lengths away came the scent of dried blood, and Dustflash recognized the bushes ahead of them. Beyond the bushes would be where the massacre of the five tribe cats had happened. Only two would've survived. Raven and River.

Going across the bushes, he flicked his tail to let Eagle know to stay behind. Eagle only nodded, as he hadn't actually spoken to the clan cats on the journey. Coming out on the other side, the only thing in the clearing was dried blood, and the bodies of the other three were gone. _Would make sense, but why not let the tribe handle the bodies?_

Dustflash then had another whiff of rogue scent in his nose, and he turned around to notice four cats behind him. Each of them he hadn't seen before, and each looked at him with claws extended.

"Jayfeather," Dustflash whispered to the gray tabby.

"I've noticed," Jayfeather whispered back, and unsheathed his claws. "We're in trouble, they aren't here to talk."

Unsheathing his claws, Dustflash looked over to Jayfeather, who focused his attention on the four rogue's. The fresh scent of blood hit Dustflash's nose, and another cat padded into the clearing, dragging a large lump of fur behind him. The cat he dragged into the clearing was Eagle, who must've been killed stealthily, because Dustflash didn't even hear a scream. "Now," Dustflash growled lowly, "What's going on here?"

The tom who dragged Eagle into the clearing looked over towards Dustflash and smiled. "Your friend here is very weak," he meowed. "Took me only a bite to kill him," the tom meowed, smiling, seemingly proud at his kill. "Now, all we have to do is take care of you and the blind one. Maybe Mint will be pleased at a few clan cats dead."

 _Mint? Where is she from?_ Dustflash grinded his teeth together, and took a daring step forward. "If you want to kill us, you're going to have a tough time," Dustflash challenged.

"Against you? Yes," the tom meowed. "The blind one can't fight, he wouldn't be able to see his opponent, so how could he win?" Dustflash smiled. _You underestimate the power of a blind cat_ , Dustflash thought, and Jayfeather padded beside him. _Let's do this, Jayfeather,_ Dustflash thought, and Jayfeather nodded, letting out a smile.

Three of the five cats went up to them, and surrounded Dustflash and Jayfeather. _On my mark…_ Dustflash waited until one of the opponents was right next to a crack in the stone. _Go!_ Jayfeather bolted forward, knocking the tom in front of him over. Dustflash used his claws to scratch the tom to his left, making his opponent stagger. Then used his tail to stun the one next to the crack, and the brown toms paw went into the crack.

Then Dustflash dodged to the side, where Jayfeather had bowled into his opponent, launching him into the opponent with his paw in the hole. The brown tom was hit by the gray one, and Dustflash heard the bones in his leg splinter and crack. It sickened Dustflash, but it meant one less opponent. His screams filled Dustflash's mind as the third tom went for a strike. Dustflash ducked, allowing Jayfeather to jump over him and claw the opponent's gray nose.

Dustflash then turned back as the three opponents who first tried to kill them were unconscious or bleeding and at mercy. "You underestimate my friend," he growled to the last two. They looked baffled at how quickly the fight turned. "Consider this revenge for killing Eagle, now get out of here, before I rip you apart," Dustflash growled, taking a threatening step forward. But neither cat moved, and instead, laughed.

"Why would we go?" The tom cackled. "It's two on two, and you only surprised us with how well you fight. The odds are still in our favor, yours are still pretty low." The tom rushed forward, trying to hit Jayfeather. Dustflash then leaped to his left, blocking the toms rush and lifting his paw to hit his chin. The dark gray tom hit the ground, and lifted his head. "That hurts, you know that?" He growled, and faced Dustflash. "I'm going to make you pay."

With that, he launched himself forward, faster than Dustflash could dodge, and pinned Dustflash to the ground. "Remember me after you die," he growled, his yellow eyes full of rage. "My name is Strike." Strike lifted his paw into the air, prepared for the final blow. _Jayfeather!_ Dustflash wanted to shout, but Strike's other paw was on his neck, choking him. _Jayfeather!_ Dustflash felt weaker and weaker as he couldn't breathe, and watched as the tom went to slice down.

Then the weight was lifted off his neck, and Dustflash gasped as he took in fresh air. Strike wasn't on top of him, and instead, two new scents flooded over him. Looking to his left, he noticed a gray she-cat with a blue scar-like design on her face was over Strike. Strike's eyes had turned to fear as she lifted her claws, and swung down, slicing the toms neck clean open. Standing up, Dustflash recognized River, the she-cat he helped save from near death.

Turning to Jayfeather, another tom was on the ground, and a black she-cat had him pinned. "Hollyleaf!" Dustflash shouted, and the she-cat turned to him, and quickly gave the tom a few slices to the stomach and sides before rushing to Dustflash.

"We need to head back," Hollyleaf panted, brushing up against Dustflash. "I have a feeling the rogue's aren't home anymore, and are ready to strike against the tribe, tonight."

Dustflash was now confused, and meowed, "Why?"

"Because Raven was a part of it all," Hollyleaf explained. "You finding them was no accident, and she tried to stop us from following you, probably hoping you would die!" Dustflash gave a quick look around, and noticed River was staring at Eagle.

"What happened to River?" Dustflash asked, as River seemed to have cried recently, her eyes bright with sadness.

Hollyleaf looked over to River, then back to Dustflash. "Raven was her sister, and Raven only wanted to protect River from the attacks. Just not us or the tribe. Raven is… probably thinking about what she's done. River and I left before anything more happened, and River had given Raven a pretty bad clawing. I don't think that they're going to repair their relationship anytime soon," Hollyleaf finished. "Raven is probably exiling herself from the tribe, but we have to get going." Hollyleaf turned around, and River stood up, following her.

Dustflash began to run behind Hollyleaf, Jayfeather directly behind him.

 _This is dangerous,_ Dustflash thought. _We don't know the size or the strength of our enemy…_

By the time the cats had gotten back, it was complete chaos. Cats were fighting left and right, and Dustflash watched in horror as the tribe cats seemed to be getting massacred in their own territory. There were many rogues in the clearing, clawing the tribe cats as they barely had time to defend themselves.

Only the cave-guards seemed to be having troubles, but their chances of survival were higher than the prey-hunters. "Help them!" Dustflash shouted to Hollyleaf as he sighted Lionblaze fighting against three other cats. Dustflash then heard River gasp, and race into the fray, the screaming of cats drowning her pawsteps.

"I'm going to help River," Hollyleaf meowed, following the blue-gray she-cat into the battle. _Be careful, Hollyleaf,_ Dustflash thought, thinking about the small life within Hollyleaf. A slight rain began to fall from the low clouds, and Dustflash raced down the rocky hill. He knew the difference between rogue and tribe scent, and used it to his advantage to pick off the rogues, sending them up the rocks and running.

Taking care of a couple of the rogues was easy, and an ear-splitting yowl burned his ears. Dustflash turned to see three cats at the edge of the mountain. One was a black she-cat, another was a blue-gray she cat and the final cat was a white tom. _Raven, River and Snow are all in one place,_ Dustflash used his hind paws to kick away one of the rogues, and raced over to the situation. A flash of lightning blinded Dustflash for a moment, and the crackling thunder rolled over his ears.

The situation ahead had taken a drastic turn, as Snow was looking fearful of River, who had Raven pinned under her. Her tears were clearly visible, reflecting the moonlight that barely pierced the thick clouds that had formed above on their run back. Dustflash had gotten to the scene, only to see Raven had multiple claw wounds, and her eyes were narrowed.

"River!" Dustflash shouted, wondering where Hollyleaf was. "Don't!" River had her claws raised, ready to strike Raven again. Raven was almost to the point of unconsciousness, and one more attack could kill her. "River!" Dustflash shouted, finally getting the she-cat's attention. Her blue eyes rested on Dustflash, her tears were more visible now than they were before. River lowered her paw, resting it on the stone and Snow didn't seem to know what to think. Raven's emerald pendent was just a tail-length away from her.

Dustflash padded up to the group, and faced River. "It's not worth it," he meowed, placing his tail on River, slight nudging her away from Raven. "It's not worth killing for," Dustflash insisted, and Raven's purple eyes looked up at Dustflash. Something gleamed in them, and she partially lifted her head. Her jaws moved, and she only made a few whispers, but the sound of the rain drowned them out. Dustflash could also tell the screeches of cats behind him began to die down, either by rain, or one group was winning.

"She deserves to die," River whispered. "It's her fault mother is dead, she led them to us…" Her tears hit the stone, which was already wet with rain.

"Which would be more painful?" Dustflash questioned. "Death, to just leave behind your old life, only knowing an eternity with the Tribe of Endless Hunting awaits. Or being cast away, while carrying the scars of war, blood, and tears with you?" River looked at Dustflash, then back to her sister, who was still bleeding more. Some of the wounds were closed, like they had been created earlier, and Dustflash remembered what Hollyleaf had told him.

There were other wounds, and they seemed a little deeper than the ones before. Raven wasn't bleeding heavily, but it'd be best if Raven saw some sort of medicine specialist.

Then Raven opened her mouth again, and put her paw farther forward, reaching for the emerald that Snow had given her. Dustflash, feeling sorry for the injured she-cat, grabbed the leaf wrapped stone, and placed it in front of Raven. Raven smiled, and picked it up with her teeth, and went to get to her paws. _What's she doing?_ Dustflash thought, and went to the she-cats side to keep her on her paws. Raven moved forward, and Dustflash kept her up.

The black she-cat was padding closer to her sister, the stone still hanging from her mouth. Her purple eyes met River's blue, and River seemed as if she couldn't move. Fear seemed to paralyze the she-cat as Raven got closer. Then Raven lifted her head, keeping her gaze on River.

"Truly… Sorry…" Raven whispered, barely able to speak. Raven lifted her paw, and grabbed the leaf-wrapped stone, and placed it over River's head. The stone dangled perfectly. Raven then looked over to Snow. "Protect… my… sister," and Raven closed her eyes, giving one last look towards River. Dustflash placed Raven onto the ground lightly, and heard River's claws scrape against the stone.

 _All she wanted to do was protect her sister,_ Dustflash thought. Snow just gave a look at Raven, and closed his eyes while River went over to her sister. Raven's breathing stopped, and that was enough for Dustflash. Hollyleaf's scent wafted over Dustflash, and he felt Hollyleaf brush up against him.

"The battle is over, and someone wants to talk to you," she whispered, staring at the scene. "I'll stay with River until she feels better." Dustflash nodded, and turned away from the cats. Snow padded away, heading towards the Path of Rushing Water and was probably going to his nest.

Dustflash knew that the tribe had won, but barely. Many of the cats had deep wounds, and a few cats were lying on their sides. Dustflash stared ahead, not wanted to see the dead any longer. Something about what Raven had done made him feel a little more sad, and the gruesome end to the battle wasn't helping.

Then Dustflash noticed that a few tribe cats were surrounding a small she-cat, who was a calico. _Mint,_ Dustflash thought, and padded over. _She must be who Hollyleaf was talking about…_

Mint stared at Dustflash, an emotion in her eyes that Dustflash couldn't read. "Who are you?" Dustflash meowed to Mint.

Mint looked to her 'guards' and then back to Mint. "How could you not remember who I am?" she growled. Then she sighed, and looked at Dustflash. "I was once a Riverclan cat," she whispered, her eyes glazed with memory. "My own mother didn't even want me, and I wanted to just kill them. To just ruin their lives the way they did mine. Then, during a gathering, as I sat at the edge of the clearing alone-"

 _Dustpaw was sitting in between a few of the Thunderclan warriors when Storm padded up to him. She seemed to have something important on her mind as she glanced at Hawkstar, then back to Dustpaw. "Hey, Dustpaw," Storm meowed lowly, as if she didn't want anyone to hear her._

" _Something wrong, Storm?" Dustpaw asked, wondering why Storm was acting this way._

" _Actually yes," Storm replied. Then, with her tail, she pointed towards a lonely looking apprentice at the edge of the clearing._ " _I want you to talk to that apprentice by the edge of the clearing," Storm meowed. "That apprentice probably needs someone to talk to, and I thought it would be nice if you got to know some apprentices."_

 _Dustpaw looked at the calico apprentice, then back to Storm. "Okay, I'll do that," he replied, standing up. Padding forward, he felt Storms gaze burn into his back, and then the she-cat turned away, going back to her original position under the tree._

 _Padding over, Dustpaw noticed the calico she-cat had a scratch across her shoulder which was newly healed. It was still red. Sitting next to her, he asked, "What's your name?"_

 _The she-cat looked up at him, surprised, and she looked towards her paws. "My name is Spiritpaw," she meowed, trying to avoid Dustpaw's amber eyes. "You?" she asked, not looking up._

" _My name's Dustpaw," Dustpaw meowed. "What're you doing out here alone? You should converse with the other apprentices. Sure, some of them are rude, but you don't have to be alone!" Spiritpaw looked up at Dustpaw, and smiled._

" _Sure," she meowed, and Dustpaw heard the gathering was coming to a start._

" _We'll have to wait until after the leader's speak," Dustpaw meowed, and sat next to the she-cat…_

"My apprentice name was Spiritpaw," Mint continued. "You were the first to ever speak to me in such a nice way. I thought I had fallen in love, but about a few days after the gathering, Hawkstar cast me away, exiling me for not bringing in enough prey during the hunting session I was in. I didn't know where to go, and I thought about going to Thunderclan. As you can see, I didn't. Instead, I travelled away, and met a group of rogues. They asked me my name, but I couldn't use my apprentice name. Instead, I used Mint, and became a part of their group. I learned about herbs, and how to fight…" Mint sighed. "But the one face I could never forget was you…" Mint turned around, and Dustflash noticed a tear in her eye. "All I've wanted to do is destroy the clans since, and when I heard a few were up here, I wanted to kill them. Until I saw you, and couldn't bring myself to claw you when you brought River and Raven in…"

Dustflash remembered the gathering clearly now, and remembered Spiritpaw. It had been some time since he had seen the she-cat at any gathering, which was probably why he recognized her, but couldn't place a name. What confirmed her story was the slight scar on her shoulder, which was mostly covered by fur now. "I didn't know you had thought that way of me," Dustflash meowed, and wondered where he'd be if Mint had joined Thunderclan. _I probably wouldn't be with Hollyleaf…_

Mint turned back to Dustflash. "I'm so sorry…" she whispered, and Dustflash could see Mint as a lively apprentice, then a warrior, and felt horrible.

"No one should have to suffer through what you did," Dustflash meowed, comforting the calico. "I can forgive you." Dustflash let out a sigh as he looked back towards the edge, where Hollyleaf was still with River, sitting next to Raven's body. "You know, the clans aren't as bad now," Dustflash meowed to Mint. "Well, Blackstar's gotten worse, but Thunderclan and Windclan are fighting his advance. Maybe…" Mint didn't say anything as Dustflash's voice trailed off. "Would you like to join Thunderclan?" Dustflash asked Mint. "Stormstar would be willing to accept you," Dustflash continued. "At least, as long as you tell her I sent you."

Mint didn't say anything, and averted her eyes away from Dustflash. It took a moment, but she finally meowed, "I'll see what I can do." The tribe members looked at her curiously.

"Let her go," Dustflash ordered, and one of the tribe cats looked as if he was about to disobey before the other nudged him. The guards left, leaving Mint and Dustflash alone. "Mint, maybe, in the eyes of Starclan, you are still an apprentice, but to me, you have finally surpassed your base desire." Mint looked at him, and her whiskers twitched. "Tell Stormstar your name is Spiritfire, and she'll let you stay. I promise."

Mint's eyes widened, and she nodded in understanding. "Thank you," she whispered, and padded up to him, licking his shoulder. "I will cherish the name," Spiritfire promised, and began to pad away. Spiritfire disappeared behind a few large rocks, and Dustflash was a little sad to see her go…

 _(Author's Note)_

 _Yeah… Got a little different here, didn't I? Only a chapter or two left for this Act, then we move to Act II._

 _Anyway's, leave what you think of Spiritfire in the comments (Or if on fanfiction, leaving a review!). I want to know what people will think of her!_


	8. Act I: Chapter 6

Hollyleaf sat next to River, looking at Raven's body. The rain had drenched her pelt, and her fur was brushed up against River. Hollyleaf felt bad for the she-cat next to her, because after only just waking up, River had to deal with death almost every heart-beat of her waking moments. River's eyes were trained on Raven, emotion clouding her blue gaze.  
"You going to be okay?" Hollyleaf whispered, and River didn't respond. River started to grind her teeth together, showing her irritation. Hollyleaf looked at the emerald on her neck, and back to River. "What're you going to do now?" Hollyleaf asked, hoping for an answer.  
River then turned to Hollyleaf, her blue eyes full of emotion. "I can't stay here," she meowed. Hollyleaf felt her heart skip a beat, questioning why River would leave the mountains. "Stoneteller couldn't even help us, and I feel as if everything is a threat up here. I was only a kit when Sharptooth had attacked us, but I feel helpless up here now. Mother is dead by the claws of one of those rogues, and now, I killed my own sister out of anger. I can't stay…" River's voice died off, and she gave a slight cough.  
"So you're going to live the life of a rogue?" Hollyleaf questioned.  
"Probably for a long time before I try coming here," River replied. "This can't be my home," she growled lowly. "If Stoneteller _wouldn't_ help us, and we have faced multiple threats, it's no longer safe. I also don't want to remind myself of Raven… I'm…" River closed her eyes, and began to cry. Hollyleaf used her tail to guide River to her shoulder.  
"It's alright," Hollyleaf comforted. "I'm here for you. Maybe when I get back to the clans, you can visit." Hollyleaf let out a little smile. "I wouldn't mind talking to you again."  
River looked up at Hollyleaf. "Really?" She gave a little sniffle, and let out a smile as well. "I promise, I will visit the clans at some point and talk to you again." River went over to Raven's body, and muttered something that Hollyleaf didn't hear, then stood at full height. "I guess this is goodbye," she muttered, her eyes full of sadness. "I hope to see you again," River meowed towards Snow, who was still standing, barely understanding anything that just happened. "Maybe I'll visit the tribe again…" River began to walk away, giving one last look towards Raven before disappeared in the undergrowth of the mountain.  
Hollyleaf watched her go, and didn't bother stopping her. _I probably would leave too, if it were my choice,_ Hollyleaf thought. She turned to see that Dustflash was talking to a calico. The calico that asked to talk to Dustflash, and her gaze and posture told Hollyleaf she seemed sad. One of the rogues was talking to Dustflash like she _knew_ him. _Who is she?_ Hollyleaf asked herself internally, but didn't recognize the calico.  
Then Hollyleaf watched as the calico let out a smile, and padded away from Dustflash, going around the rocky terrain and disappearing. Padding over to Dustflash, she asked, "Who was she?" Dustflash seemed a little off, but it seemed he answered her honestly.  
"She's from the clans," he replied. "Riverclan kicked her out of the clan, and she was going to go to Thunderclan but instead ended up with a group of rogues. Changing her name to Mint, she learned about herbs and how to heal. She changed her own life, but she held a grudge against the clans, and wanted them dead." Dustflash paused, his amber eyes flashed with a memory. "At least, until she saw me here."  
Confused, Hollyleaf asked, "Why you?"  
"At a gathering some time ago, I met her," he replied. "She was practically an outcast in her own clan, and the only person who apparently talked to her was me. Just at the one gathering, she said that she had fallen in love with me, but back then, she didn't know how to say it to me. I told her that the clans weren't as bad, or at least, Thunderclan and Windclan weren't. I advised her that if she were to head back, to join Thunderclan. She said she would, and thus, she left."  
Hollyleaf looked over to where Mint had disappeared. "Everything would've been different between us if she came into Thunderclan, wouldn't it?" She meowed, wondering.  
Dustflash smiled. "Probably, but you are my mate now, and I wouldn't have it any other way." Hollyleaf purred, leaning on Dustflash's shoulder. "So, where's River?" he asked, looking around. Hollyleaf paused, wondering how to answer the gray tom.  
"She left the tribe," she replied finally. "River didn't feel comfortable here anymore, with all the threats that she was faced with. In her best interest, she decided to leave."  
"Smart choice," Dustflash meowed. "Stoneteller didn't bother trying to help his tribe, even when they were in the most danger. I don't care if their ancestors gave them a sign or not, he should've answered the danger with a more immediate response. Instead, he waited, like a patient one should, but this was not the time." Dustflash's eyes flashed, showing his anger. "All of this could've been avoided if Stoneteller didn't waste time." Hollyleaf followed Dustflash's gaze, and saw Stoneteller coming up from the Path of Rushing Water and looking at all the destruction that had been caused. He began to pad toward the tom threateningly, but Hollyleaf held him back.  
"We should just take our leave," Hollyleaf meowed. "Let's get Lionblaze and Jayfeather, and get out of here. There is nothing more for us here," Hollyleaf finished. Dustflash looked at Hollyleaf, then nodded. "We've wasted enough time waiting for my injury to heal, and I feel fine enough to leave. I should go tell Stoneteller we are leaving. We have nothing to do here anymore." Hollyleaf stood up, giving Dustflash's shoulder a quick lick, and went to Stoneteller.  
The tom only looked at her with sadness in his gaze. "So much death," he whispered as Hollyleaf got up to him. "So much misery…"  
Hollyleaf took a deep breath, and felt her claws scrape against the stone. She bit down her tongue real quick, so that she wouldn't give a snarky retort to the leader of the Tribe of Rushing Water. "We are going to take our leave," Hollyleaf finally meowed, forcing a growl down her throat. _You want to know whose fault it was? You could've taken action, but you sat and did nothing but whine,_ Hollyleaf thought. _I was up here for multiple days, and probably did more than you ever tried…_ Hollyleaf pushed away the thoughts.  
Stoneteller stared at Hollyleaf with surprise. "Leaving? But your leg hasn't completely healed," Stoneteller meowed, pointing towards her cobweb wrapped leg. Most of the cobweb was gone by now, and the little that was left only showed the fresh scar that would permanently be on Hollyleaf's leg. There was no pain within it now.  
"It's fine," Hollyleaf replied, turning back to look at the gray tom. "Besides, you need to get the tribe back to its paws. Everyone here is going to rely on you, and my friends and I don't have too much time to get back home. We are on a journey, and we've wasted time being up here too long." Stoneteller nodded, showing he understood.  
"Alright," he replied, his gaze going over the clearing of cats. "Maybe I'm not cut out to be the healer of this tribe," he sighed. "I didn't take action when I needed to, but I never had a sign. There was no sign from the Tribe of Endless Hunting." Stoneteller's eyes shone with confusion, but his posture told Hollyleaf he knew what he should've done, before things had gotten out of paw.  
"Maybe it's not the fact that you aren't the right healer," Hollyleaf meowed, "Maybe the Tribe of Endless Hunting didn't foresee the events. Remember, it's the first time the tribe has had to deal with outsiders to this extent." Stoneteller only nodded, and began to look after his tribe mates.  
Before Hollyleaf had a chance to turn around, Snow had come out of the cavern and went up the path, staring at Hollyleaf. His gaze seemed sad, but determination shone beneath his deep-blue gaze. "Hey," he greeted. "Which way did River go?" He asked, looking around.  
"Why do you ask?" Hollyleaf meowed, wondering what the tom was doing.  
"Raven told me to protect her sister before she died," Snow meowed. "I'm going to keep my heart on those words. Now, which way did she go?" Hollyleaf pointed towards the rocks where she watched River disappear. "Thank you," Snow meowed. "I want to thank you for helping the tribe, but what River said earlier had many truths. Some even started talking before this battle that Stoneteller wasn't the right healer for the tribe, and I might agree." Snow let out a light sigh. "The tribe might tear itself apart, and I don't know if I want to see that." The white tom then padded past Hollyleaf, licking her ear before moving up the stone path where River had disappeared.  
"Goodbye," Hollyleaf whispered, sad to see two of the tribe leave, when so many had died or were heavily injured. "May all our ancestors guide your paw steps." Hollyleaf turned back to her brother's and Dustflash, and they were all waiting for Hollyleaf. They were sitting at the edge of the clearing, waiting for her.  
Then Stoneteller came back, carrying herbs. "Before you go, I'm going to give you another wrap of cobweb," he meowed bluntly. "Just to show my appreciation on how much you actually helped the tribe." Hollyleaf nodded and let the tom slice off the rest of the webbing. He applied the same herbs from last time, and then wrapped the cobweb around it. "Be safe," he continued. "I'll try to bring the tribe to its best," he promised. "It'd be better for us anyway." The gray tom left Hollyleaf, and she was glad that her cobwebs were fresh.  
Padding over, all three looked at her expectantly. "Snow is going to protect River," Hollyleaf explained. "Raven wanted him to protect her, and he doesn't want to let his love down. Snow might have been one of the few tribe cats to help protect the tribe, but they shouldn't be bothered by any outsiders anytime soon." Dustflash nodded, and the group took a good look at the tribe. "It's weird to think we've been here for such a short amount of time," Hollyleaf noted.  
"Yeah," Lionblaze meowed, his voice a little rough. "I'm going to miss them."  
Dustflash let out a slight smile. "Maybe we'll see them again," he meowed. "Perhaps the destiny of the clans begins with them, and it might just end with them." Some of the tribe members noticed the group, and let out smiles, while some shouted their gratitude. Hollyleaf smiled, and nodded as the tribe realized they were giving their goodbyes. "Let's get going, I want off this mountain by sun-high," Dustflash chuckled.  
Hollyleaf followed her mate, while Jayfeather and Lionblaze were on both sides of her. It began to feel like her dream again, when Hollyleaf and her brothers were in front of Cinderheart. Her beautiful blue gaze looking at her kits again, and Hollyleaf began to miss her mother again. Cinderheart's piercing blue gaze reminded Hollyleaf of the prophecy.  
And of Tigerstar. His amber gaze staring into Hollyleaf like he knew everything, and the deal he proposed about Cinderheart. What Hollyleaf understood now was that whatever kit she was going to have, it was either Cinderheart, or it wasn't. There was no two ways around it. Hollyleaf was either going to give birth to her own mother, or end up with a kit without it being her mother. There was something weird about the entire ordeal, and Hollyleaf knew that if she accepted the deal, it benefited Tigerstar in some way. _But how?_ Hollyleaf thought. _It doesn't make sense, what would Tigerstar gain by giving me something to fight for?_  
Hollyleaf followed Dustflash down the rocky mountain, occasionally avoiding the sharp rocks that would scratch her paw pads. Her paws were already cracked with the rough mountain terrain, but they didn't hurt, they were just sore. She only had to make one jump, and turned around to meow, "Jayfeather, it's about three tail-lengths across." Jayfeather gave an uncertain look, but jumped, landing with two tail-lengths to spare. The fall would've been deadly, unless they were somehow Bramblestar.  
They travelled all the way down the mountain, careful where they placed their paws. As they neared the bottom, Hollyleaf felt a little more comfortable, not being so high up anymore. Somehow, mountain heights bothered her, but sitting in a tree wouldn't. _Probably because one is definitely going to kill me,_ Hollyleaf chuckled a little bit. Everyone was quiet, and as they reached a small forest at the edge of the bottom of the mountain, Hollyleaf let out a silent cheer.  
"We finally made it!" She cried, and ran through the undergrowth as the three toms rolled their eyes at her. They followed her quickly as she went through the forest, letting the smells roll over her tongue. Hollyleaf was glad to be out of the mountains, away from all the death, the sadness. River and Raven's relationship would always enter her mind, that's something Hollyleaf knew. That relationship was something you never forgot, because they were sisters, split apart by the battle that could've killed everyone within the tribe.  
And now, temporarily, Hollyleaf forgot about it all. It may have happened just that morning, but the sun was high in the sky, warm against Hollyleaf's pelt. The grass brushed against her chest as she raced along the forest, her mate and brothers directly behind her.  
Hollyleaf stopped in the center of a clearing, panting with exhaustion and smiling. Dustflash caught up to her, and happily meowed, "What was that about?"  
"I'm just happy to be out of the mountains," Hollyleaf meowed, and checked her leg. It wasn't hurting, and it felt fine. _A few more days and I shouldn't have to think about you,_ Hollyleaf thought. "I'm happy we don't have to deal with the tribe for the time being," Hollyleaf continued. "We are ready to continue our journey, and I think we are ready for the truth about the clans to be revealed. We need to destroy the Dark Forest, no matter the cost…"  
Dustflash nodded in agreement, and Jayfeather and Lionblaze kept up their smiled. "Let's destroy Tigerstar," Dustflash meowed. "When we get back to the clans, we'll be ready. More ready than we'll ever know to destroy them…"

 _(Author's Note)_

 _End of Act I._


	9. Act II: Chapter 7

The moon had risen high in the sky as Bramblepaw sat on top of the hill. Bramblepaw's pale blue eye and amber eye were gazing up at the sky, wondering if what he was doing was right. During the medicine cat gathering, Veilpaw, Riverclan's apprentice medicine cat, felt disturbed by how odd Riverclan was acting, and felt in danger. Bramblepaw agreed to let Veilpaw join Thunderclan as a hideaway, and had gotten Stormstar's permission before going to the Windclan border to meet with Veilpaw. But something tugged at him, telling him he shouldn't be doing this.

One of the main things about this plan was that none of the clan would know of Veilpaw's coming, and the only other cat to know was Leafpool. She would appear, and questions would be asked. Bramblepaw was surprised that Stormstar had even agreed to the plan. Veilpaw was technically an enemy on their territory, and would normally be attacked on sight.

A cool breeze pushed through Bramblepaw's thick fur, and he didn't budge. Bramblepaw's fur moved with the breeze, but his body didn't. A slight stench of Riverclan told him that Veilpaw had arrived, and he went down the small hill he was on, appearing before the black she-cat.

"Let's go," Bramblepaw meowed quietly, so that if a Windclan patrol decided to pass by, they wouldn't hear him. "I already told Leafpool about the arrangement, and Stormstar has agreed to have you stay. Temporarily," Bramblepaw added. Veilpaw nodded, and Bramblepaw turned around.

"Of course," Veilpaw's voice whispered over to him in the darkness.

Nodding, Bramblepaw moved through the undergrowth, heading directly for the Thunderclan camp. His paws made no sound against the leaves and sticks that layered the undergrowth, and Bramblepaw was happy it wasn't leaf-bare. Their paws would've left tracks in the snow, and Windclan or Riverclan would find out where Veilpaw had gone much more easily than if it was any other type of weather.

"The only thing is, don't expect the clan to act like they knew you were coming," Bramblepaw meowed and picked up the pace. "The rest of the clan knows nothing about this, so be prepared to answer some questions." Veilpaw nodded slightly, and her blue eyes seemed to express an emotion of dread at the thought of answering questions at such a stressful time.

 _I don't blame her,_ Bramblepaw thought, leaping over a fallen tree, where Veilpaw landed beside him. _Veilpaw has had to run away from her home clan, in fear that something might happen to them or her._ Bramblepaw gritted his teeth, angry at Blackstar for the pain the white tom was causing to the rest of the clans. _If only he hadn't declared a war and formed an alliance, we wouldn't be in this mess!_ Bramblepaw could scent the Thunderclan camp, and a loud snarl made him flinch.

"Riverclan!" Cloudtail's voice echoed in the forest, and Bramblepaw appeared from the undergrowth. The white warrior was confused at Bramblepaw's appearance, and the shuffling of paws was heard. "Where's the warrior?" Cloudtail meowed, confused. His eyes darted from side to side.

Sighing, Bramblepaw meowed, "It's not a Riverclan warrior." Veilpaw appeared from the undergrowth, startling Cloudtail, and the white warrior got into a fighting crouch. Bramblepaw stood between them, blocking off Cloudtail's attack. "It's Riverclan's medicine cat apprentice, Veilpaw," Bramblepaw explained. Cloudtail's eyes stayed on Veilpaw, his claws unsheathed, and tearing into the earth they stood upon.

"Why is she here?" Cloudtail growled, his claws digging deeper into the earth. His eyes shone with the desire to tear the Riverclan she-cat into strips of fur and skin.

"All will be explained soon," Bramblepaw answered. Padding toward the tunnel, he nudged Cloudtail. "Let her pass, or I will report you to Stormstar," Bramblepaw growled. "We don't have time for this, because I'm going to bet every warrior on the other side of this barrier is poised to fight. Without a fight, they're going to be pissed." Cloudtail hesitated, looking over to Veilpaw, and let out a slight grunt.

"Fine," he growled, keeping his blue gaze on Veilpaw. "One wrong move, and I will see you sent to Starclan."

 _Yeah, like you even believe in it,_ Bramblepaw rolled his eyes. _At least you're nice enough to be respectful of the clan's religious faiths…_ Flicking his tail, Bramblepaw padded through the bramble entrance, Veilpaw's black pelt right behind him.

Upon entering the camp, some of the warriors had their pelts bristling, fur on end and ready to fight. As they saw Bramblepaw enter the camp, most of them had paused and looked at Bramblepaw in confusion, and Bramblepaw then noticed Veilpaw brush up against him. He could smell her fear, and his whiskers twitched with anxiety. Everyone was looking at Veilpaw, and they looked as if they didn't know what to do.

Bramblepaw watched as Stormstar appeared from her den, and her blue gaze rested on Bramblepaw. Then Stormstar's gaze shifted over towards Veilpaw, but her expression didn't change. It was almost blank. "Stand down," she meowed to the warriors below her. They looked up at her, surprise behind each of their gazes. "I'll explain everything," she sighed, her eyes revealing how tired she was. "Veilpaw, Riverclan's medicine cat, doesn't feel safe within Riverclan's territory. I have decided to let her stay her in Thunderclan, hidden away from Riverclan until further notice."

"But what if she's a spy!?" Flamespirit shouted from the center of the crowd.

Stormstar shook her head. "A medicine cat who lies would almost be unfathomable. Plus, she's only an apprentice, she has no gain from this war. All she wants is her family back, the old Riverclan back. She's staying, and that's final." Bramblepaw looked over to Veilpaw, and watched as the she-cat's pelt rippled with fear, her blue gaze betraying her anxiety. Bramblepaw placed his tail on her shoulder.

"Let's go to the medicine den," Bramblepaw meowed. "We have room for one more, and your nest has already been made." Veilpaw nodded, and followed Bramblepaw towards the medicine den, the stone hard at his paws. Bramblepaw gave a glance at Stormstar, who padded back into her den as the warriors below were left in awe at what their leader was saying. _And our mission was to lie to Shadowclan and Riverclan about us joining their alliance…_ Bramblepaw let out a sigh and padded into the medicine den. Although it was small, there was enough room to maneuver, even with Veilpaw inside.

Pointing to an empty moss nest, Bramblepaw went over to his own while Veilpaw went over to her temporary nest. Lying down, Bramblepaw kept his amber eye open, watching Veilpaw curl up into her nest. Looking around, he noticed that Leafpool seemed to have fallen asleep some time ago, her breathing was rhythmic to his ears.

Then a slight cough echoed in the den, and Bramblepaw looked over to Veilpaw. Her face was partially looking towards him, and he noticed that Veilpaw was looking down at her paws. Veilpaw's face was practically streaming with tears, and Bramblepaw didn't know what to do. The sadness seemed to reach his own heart, and he gave a look to Leafpool before doing what he was about to do.

Standing up, he went over to Veilpaw, and whispered, "Do you want to share a nest your first night here?" Veilpaw was surprised at the question, and wiped her tears. Nodding, she shifted in her nest, and Bramblepaw lied down beside her. "It's okay," he soothed. "Just remember, you will return to Riverclan one day. I promise."

Veilpaw nodded, and closed her eyes. Her weeping had stopped, and Bramblepaw closed his eyes. Veilpaw's thick pelt warmed him, and he quickly fell asleep…

Bramblepaw opened his eyes, feeling a strong sense of danger. Around him were green trees, but they weren't the Dark Forest trees, like he expected. Instead, they were a luscious green, and a strong scent of prey hit the roof of Bramblepaw's mouth. There was no one around him, so he took to standing up and walking around, instead of sitting still.

As he padded around, Bramblepaw felt as if someone was watching him, _following_ him. But giving another sniff, the air told him nothing and he turned to look around. _Nobody,_ Bramblepaw thought as nothing happened, or popped out as suspicious to him. The bushes only rustled when the wind picked up, and there was no other scents other than his own and that of prey. _Something weird is going on here,_ Bramblepaw noted, and padded forward, narrowing his eyes.

The sky soon became dark with thunderclouds, and lightning struck in the distance. It was the first time Bramblepaw remembered hearing such a loud sound, but it didn't faze the tom. Lightning was the least of Bramblepaw's worries as he moved through the forest, which slowly seemed to turn darker and darker. That sense of danger was back, and Bramblepaw unsheathed his claws. _I shouldn't be here,_ he thought, and began to move forward more quickly.

Another bolt struck only a few fox-lengths away from Bramblepaw, and he jumped at the flash. It blinded him, and he began to feel disoriented, his stomach felt weaker. A dark silhouette of another cat stood above him at a tall height, his red eyes seemed to pierce through Bramblepaw.

"Tigerstar," Bramblepaw hissed, scenting the familiar tabby.

A wide smile came from the dark tabby, his red eyes gleaming with excitement. "You see what's happened here?" He growled happily. "This is Starclan, it's in shambles, ruins. You have no hope now. Your precious Starclan is shattered, most of their spirits are ripped apart, torn by our war. What you used to know from down in Thunderclan, is gone, little kitty." Tigerstar's voice carried a heavy weight of dread to Bramblepaw. Before, he stood in a green forest, which somehow felt threatening, and now he stood before the cat who threatened the clans with the most power any cat would ever see.

Tigerstar had gained so much, much more than anyone before him.

"You won't win," Bramblepaw growled to the dark tabby. "We have something you don't."

Tigerstar started to laugh, and he looked at Bramblepaw with a serious gaze. "You don't think the three can help you, can you? They're gone, they've left not too long ago, taking a fourth with them. Although, it would seem odd that Dustflash went with them, wouldn't it?" Bramblepaw paused, his mind racing with the thoughts. He never truly understood what the three meant, until Tigerstar had said something. _It is odd to take Dustflash,_ Bramblepaw thought. _And if the three from that prophecy I was given are Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather, then could it be a sign that Dustflash is the fourth cat mentioned?_ "Well, I'll see you later then," Tigerstar cackled. With another flash of lightning, Tigerstar faded, and the last Bramblepaw saw was his dark red gaze before it faded completely.

But the dream didn't end there, and it continued. Bramblepaw continued forward, hoping to find someone he would recognize, but the landscape seemed to burn before him. The ground cracked like stone, and the trees seemed to degrade before him, dying horribly fast. Fear clutched at his heart, and his lungs began to seize, causing Bramblepaw to breathe faster and shallower. His entire body began to feel a burning sensation as he ran forwards, Bramblepaw's paws hit the earth, and he felt himself collapse.

In front of him was a sad, amber gaze, and the cat, whoever it was since Bramblepaw's vision began to fade, picked up Bramblepaw by his scruff.

"It's alright," Bramblestar's voice soothed Bramblepaw. "I'm going to bring you somewhere safe, so that I can tell you something." Bramblepaw could tell Bramblestar was trying his hardest not to cough or say anything too loud. Bramblestar's voice also sounded strained against the winds, which seemed to lessen in speed as time seemed to pass. "You're alright," Bramblestar whispered. "Tigerstar didn't get to you, you're alright."

Bramblepaw felt his body touch a cold, stone floor, and his body felt weaker than it had ever been. Opening his eyes, he noticed Bramblestar's worried gaze look down at him. Surrounding them was a rocky den, and a cool breeze shifted around outside. "Thank Starclan," Bramblestar whispered. "I thought Tigerstar actually got to you." Bramblepaw shook his head, feeling more tired than he had been when he fell asleep. Bramblestar's tail was wrapped around Bramblepaw, but it didn't seem to comfort Bramblepaw as much as it comforted his dead father. "You must be careful," Bramblestar warned, but he didn't seem to be talking about Tigerstar anymore. "Your future will tread a dangerous path, and you must face it head high, or not at all. Tigerstar will make his move on the clans any moon now, so you must prepare yourself. The leaders not in league with Tigerstar or the Dark Forest have already been warned, and Leafpool is being warned by someone else as we speak."

"What about Veilpaw?" Bramblepaw asked, surprised he wanted to know the answer to such a question. But it would make sense, since the she-cat was going to be with Thunderclan temporarily.

Bramblestar seemed a little surprised as well, but meowed, "She's being warned." Something flashed in the Starclan cat's amber gaze, but Bramblepaw dismissed it. "Goodbye, Bramblepaw," Bramblestar meowed, and touched his nose to Bramblepaw's. "Be careful, I don't want you joining me too early." Bramblestar faded, and Bramblepaw nodded, closing his eyes…

Bramblepaw woke with a start, and took a deep breath as he took in his surroundings. Across the den, Leafpool was awake, and staring at Bramblepaw with curiosity in her light amber gaze. There was also something else that Bramblepaw couldn't quite place, but he ignored the feeling and stood up. Veilpaw let out a stretch, and buried her nose deeper into her tail. Bramblepaw went over to his own nest, and began to groom his fur, which was matted, and some of it was on end, like he actually lived his own nightmare.

Leafpool padded over to Bramblepaw, and sat down next to him. "What were you doing with her?" She asked, curiosity lit her amber gaze more, but her eyes also shone with comfort.

"She wanted to be comforted last night," Bramblepaw replied. "It was her first night away from Riverclan, and she was afraid. She didn't exactly have anywhere close to a warming welcome, if you remember." Bramblepaw licked his paw and drew it over his face, and looked over to Leafpool. "Look," he meowed, "I made a promise to Starclan I am meant to keep. I will not try to love a cat as long as I'm a medicine cat, alright?"

But Leafpool seemed to want more information, but she didn't press Bramblepaw. "Your fur was on end all night," she meowed. "Another nightmare?"

Bramblepaw's nightmares of Tigerstar only seemed to be worse and worse. This time, it was that of a huge thunderstorm tearing apart Starclan. Tigerstar seemed to have won against Starclan, but seeing Bramblestar at least once brought Bramblepaw hope. "Yeah," he replied, licking the fur on his chest to keep it flat. "Starclan was practically being burned with lightning, and Tigerstar stood in front of me…" Bramblepaw shivered at the memory, the burning red gaze of Tigerstar.

Leafpool nodded, and padded out of the den. Before completely leaving, she turned to Bramblepaw and meowed, "I want you to sort out the herbs in our den today. You can have Veilpaw help you when she wakes up." Somewhat surprised, Bramblepaw nodded, and went to the back of the herb store. Hearing Leafpool's steps move away, Bramblepaw looked back towards Veilpaw, who seemed curled up as tight as she could.

 _Is Leafpool putting me to the test?_ Bramblepaw thought, and began to sort out the herbs. A slight rustle came from behind him, and he flicked his ears, turning towards the sound. Veilpaw let out a stretch, and opened her blue eyes. At first, she seemed confused and turned to look at Bramblepaw.

"Want to help me sort out the herbs in our store?" Bramblepaw asked, turning back to grab out a few pawful's of herbs. He began to sort through them, and found it was mostly marigold.

"Sure," Veilpaw yawned, and padded over to sit next to Bramblepaw. She began to grab a pawful, and began to sort them. Bramblepaw took some of the marigold she placed to the side, and put it in the larger pile. "You okay?" Veilpaw asked, looking over to Bramblepaw, a little worry clouding her gaze. "You were twitching in your sleep last night," she explained.

Bramblepaw was surprised he made much movement other than his fur being on end. "Just a dream," he lied. "It's gone now, I don't remember it."

"Okay," Veilpaw meowed, and looked back towards the herbs, concentrating on the piles she was sorting through. Something about her meow though told Bramblepaw she wanted to know more about his dream. But he didn't want to mention it, especially not to someone who isn't his clan mate. _But medicine cats have different rules, don't they?_ Bramblepaw thought, but still decided against it. Hearing Leafpool come in, he turned to see she brought in some prey.

"Here you go," Leafpool meowed, and placed down the two pieces of fresh-kill by the apprentices. "You guys can fight over who gets what." With that, Leafpool left the den again, and Bramblepaw narrowed his eyes. _What is going on with Leafpool? Is she trying to prove to me something?_ Bramblepaw wanted to ask Leafpool what was going on, but wasn't able to. The she-cat was long gone, leaving Veilpaw and Bramblepaw alone.

"You going to eat?" Veilpaw asked, having already taken a bite of the vole. Bramblepaw nodded, realizing he was lost in thoughts, and took a bite into the thrush that Leafpool had brought in. _Whatever she's doing, I'll prove her wrong,_ Bramblepaw thought.

 _(Author's Note)_

 _Hmmm. You guys probably know what I'm throwing at the table now, right?_

 _Don't forget to comment what you think of Spiritfire, and what you think of Act II so far!_


	10. Act II: Chapter 8

The dark she-cat's fur was on end as she sat within her nest, panting for breath. A nightly breeze stirred outside, and her breathing was deep and quick. Her eyes flashed with fear and anxiety, and she wrapped her dark tail around her paws, feeling as if she was about to break into tears. No one else in the apprentice's den had woken up, at least, as far as she knew.

The slight touch of a tail touched her shoulder, and the she-cat turned to see her sister, Mintpaw, lying in the nest, a worried look in her piercing green gaze. "Are you okay, Darkpaw?" she asked, sitting up and sitting next to Darkpaw. Darkpaw didn't know how to respond, as fear still clutched at her heart, her nightmare still haunting her. She kept her ice-blue eyes on the ground, contemplating on not telling her sister or not.

"I don't know," she finally responded with honesty. She couldn't lie to her sister, but she didn't want to tell the complete truth either. _I don't know if I'm alright or not,_ she thought. _For all I know, this could be another nightmare_ , she shivered at the idea, and felt Mintpaw's white pelt brush against hers.

"It's alright," she meowed, "I'm here to help you. I promise."

Darkpaw nodded, and twitched her whiskers. The dream was horrific, being chased by two of the deadliest cats known to the clans. Tigerstar and Hawkstar, both were chasing Darkpaw through the Dark Forest, and she had barely any time when they had appeared in front of her…

 _Opening her ice-blue eyes, Darkpaw looked around, and was confused at her surroundings. She wasn't home, and the place she was in had the reek of death and decay, the sky was dark, with Starclan nowhere to be seen above her. Curiosity struck Darkpaw, and she stood at full height, and began to move around the forest._

 _A rustle of bushes almost scared her out of her fur, and she jumped back, looking at a large dark tabby with amber eyes, which had the tint of red. Darkpaw took a few paw steps backwards, fear striking the center of her heart. Then her tail touched someone else, and she looked behind her to see another dark tabby with ice-blue eyes, which were brighter than hers._

 _"My name is Tigerstar," the first dark tabby meowed, smiling. "You are in the Dark Forest, the Place of No Stars. We have brought you here to train you, to help you continue with helping your clan much better than you have before." Darkpaw felt her pelt shiver with the sweet tone of Tigerstar, his voice held a hint of evil, something Darkpaw had never felt before._

 _"I am Hawkstar," the tabby behind her meowed. "I was Riverclan's leader, but someone stripped me of all my lives. It wasn't my fault," he continued, his eyes seemed to freeze Darkpaw in her place._

They aren't trustworthy _, Darkpaw thought, remembering the stories of the two cats. Hawkstar didn't have much of a story, other than that Foxstar knew that Hawkstar tried to kill Bramblestar some time ago. But Tigerstar's history was horrific, with death staining his paws everywhere he went. Darkpaw took a step to the side, and began to pad away from the two toms. "Leave me alone," she whispered. "I know who you are."_

 _Both laughed, their voices echoing in the sky for all to hear. In fear, Darkpaw began to think about her response._ Flight-or-fight? _Darkpaw then turned away, and started to run as fast as her paws would push her. Her paw steps echoed in her own mind, and she turned around to see that Hawkstar and Tigerstar were still coming towards her._

 _Not wanting to even go near either of the tabbies, she pushed herself to keep running, and her paws hit hard stone. Beside her was a raging river, which drowned her own paw steps._ Run, just keep running, _Darkpaw told herself, and felt her lungs begin to seize with lack of air to her body. But Darkpaw knew it was better than being caught by the evil cats still coming after her. Taking a look behind her, it seemed as if they were getting closer and closer, threatening her life with every step she took._

 _"Stop running, Darkpaw," Tigerstar's voice echoed in her mind. "There's nowhere you can go in the Dark Forest where we won't know where you are. We know every mouse-length of these forests." Fear brought adrenaline to Darkpaw's body, and she pushed herself faster, her paws began to hurt against the hard stone, and she noticed grass up ahead. Her paws hit the grass, and she kept moving, but the grass was muddy, forcing Darkpaw to slow down._ I'm living a nightmare, _Darkpaw thought, and kept moving forward, forcing herself to run through the thick mud, her pelt becoming sticky with the soggy dirt._ Move! _She told herself, and bolted forward, out of the mud._

 _Darkpaw didn't bother with another look behind her, she could hear them slowly getting closer and closer with each breath she took. She began to think her only option was to find a way to force herself to wake up, somehow. But it seemed that everywhere she looked there was nothing, nothing but rock, tree and river. Anything she would try would be heavily dangerous._

There has to be a way to get out of here! _Darkpaw had no idea where the border to Starclan would be, but she knew it was dangerous to stay where she was. Giving a glance behind her, all she had to see were the tinted amber eyes and the shining ice-blue to get her blood to run through every vein in her body. Another rush of fear pushed her forward, and she came up with a crazy idea._ Jump in the water. _It seemed to be her only option as she could hear the toms behind her._

 _Taking the chance, she jumped towards her left, over the river for only a few heart-beats, and she began to fall. Darkpaw felt her pelt drag down with the weight of water as she splashed into the river. The river was thicker than any river Darkpaw knew of, and she felt the need to breathe, but knew she couldn't. Her lungs began to feel painful, her heart began to race with pain, and she opened her mouth to breathe…_

After that was when Darkpaw had woken up, and she felt as if she still couldn't breathe. Her paws ached with pain, and her legs were shaking with fear. Mintpaw sighed, and wrapped her tail as much around Darkpaw as she could, and leaned on her sister. Darkpaw felt as if she would start to cry any heart-beat, and kept holding it in. Her sister's warm pelt comforted her, and Darkpaw felt her tears enter her eyes.

"I won't press unless you want to tell me," Mintpaw meowed comfortingly. "Come to my nest with me." Darkpaw agreed, slowly following Mintpaw into her nest. Mintpaw made enough room for Darkpaw to enter the nest, and she slowly crawled in as Mintpaw curled around her. "It's alright, sis," Mintpaw yawned, wrapping her tail around Darkpaw tightly, up to her chest. Darkpaw wrapped her tail around her sister's, and closed her eyes.

 _Please, Starclan,_ she thought, _don't let me have any more bad dreams…_

Darkpaw awoke the next morning, no more dreams had happened during her sleep, and she stood up and yawned. She didn't give out a smile for having no more dreams, because her mind kept dwelling on her nightmare. Padding out of the nest, she watched as Mintpaw let out a yawn, and curled up, digging her nose into her tail. The coldest moons would be upon them soon, and Darkpaw could feel the air naturally get colder.

Heading out of the den, Windclan was already starting their daily lives. She spotted her mentor, Rosetalon, speaking to Icespark, an ice-gray colored tom with ice-blue eyes that looked almost like Hawkstar's. Rosetalon herself was a black she-cat with amber eyes, and was very nice when she wanted to be, and would be strong to fight if you pissed her off enough. Then Rosetalon turned to Darkpaw, and let out a smile, but Darkpaw couldn't bring herself to smile back. She went to the fresh-kill pile in the center of the clearing, which seemed to get smaller, and grabbed a fresh rabbit from near the edge of the pile.

Darkpaw knew that Rosetalon noticed the change in her attitude, and she watched as Rosetalon padded over. "Is something wrong, Darkpaw?" Rosetalon asked, sitting next to her apprentice. From a glance, they both looked the same, except their eye colors and Rosetalon's fur wasn't as thick or long.

"I don't know," Darkpaw muttered, her voice hardly working. "I had a bad dream last night," Darkpaw explained, "But I don't know how to interpret it." It was true that she didn't know how to interpret the reason she had met the most evil cat the forest had seen, and Hawkstar. Not many actually knew who Hawkstar was, but Foxstar had explained that Hawkstar was an evil cat, and deserved to die. Not mentioning much other than that, Hawkstar had mostly been a mystery to Darkpaw's eyes.

Rosetalon looked at Darkpaw dead in the eye. "Be careful," she whispered. "I don't want to lose such a sweet one like you. Of all your sisters, you seem the smartest and sweetest. Whatever this dream was about, you should talk to Flamebreeze."

Flamebreeze was the medicine cat of Windclan now, as his mentor Owlheart, died due to a sickness that spread within camp. He was still an apprentice, but had known most of the herbs by then, so the clan decided to make him a full medicine cat. Flamebreeze started as a warrior, but became a medicine cat when he broke his forepaw, and the damage caused a limp. He thought it was best instead of being a warrior, to change to a medicine cat, because he knew he couldn't fight.

"Alright," Darkpaw agreed, although she didn't know if she wanted to go to Flamebreeze just yet. It still felt too soon to talk about her nightmare, and she never wanted to be farther from anything in her life. Although she was only a few moons into training, this was her first encounter with something this drastic, and her first battle hadn't felt horrifying compared to this. "I will later then," Darkpaw continued. "What are we training for today?"

Rosetalon seemed a little surprised, but nodded. "Battle training," she replied. "With the upcoming threats presented to Windclan, we are going to start battle training. I also need to speak with Stormstar on when we start the fight."

The medicine cats had already gone to the medicine cat gathering, and Foxstar and Stormstar told their medicine cats to accept the terms presented by Blackstar and Featherstar. Flamebreeze reported that Stormstar's medicine cats accepted, and Foxstar was pleased. But no one knew exactly how the plan was going to work. Foxstar and Stormstar would definitely have to meet in secret.

"Okay," Darkpaw replied, taking another bite of the rabbit, but she didn't feel like eating anymore. "You can have the rest," she meowed, and pawed the rabbit over to Rosetalon. "I'll meet you at the training grounds, then?" Darkpaw asked, and Rosetalon nodded, a little sadness within her amber gaze. Darkpaw gave a slight smile, but she didn't feel happy, she was just trying to get Rosetalon to not look sad.

It didn't work, and Rosetalon just looked down at the rabbit. Darkpaw sighed, and padded away, heading out the camp entrance. Onewhisker was assigning patrols for the Riverclan border, and Darkpaw heard the brown tom call her name.

"Do you have time to take a patrol with Lightningstone and Briarcloud?" Onewhisker asked. "We need someone else, and Rosetalon is going to speak with Foxstar and me today about something important, so she might not be able to get a training session open." Onewhisker looked at Darkpaw with curiosity, and Darkpaw looked over to her mentor, who nodded, seemingly understanding what was going on.

"Yeah, I'll go," Darkpaw sighed. She wanted to be alone, but that didn't seem possible now. Although, it might be too dangerous to leave alone anyway, with the alliance prowling about. Probably.

Lightningstone was a gray tom with a scar from being struck by a tree branch when it came out of the tree due to a lightning strike. His eyes were a dark blue as well, looking like the lake when it reflected the late afternoon sky. Briarcloud was a motherless tom, whose mother had died giving birth to him, leading to his name. His mother was Briarstorm. Briarcloud was a white tom with blue eyes, and Darkpaw had only seen him unsheathe his claws once, but that was all she needed, because his claws were very long, and looked very sharp.

Following the two toms out of camp, they went towards the Riverclan border as fast as possible. Darkpaw began to feel the sense of danger again, and her fur was on end, the feeling of being watched had returned to her. Lightningstone nor Briarcloud noticed, and Darkpaw forced herself to calm down. _I have to be careful,_ she thought, _I know I'm being watched…_

They had come up to the border, which was in sight of the river, where a group of Riverclan cats were fishing. Another group was coming up towards the border, containing multiple cats Darkpaw had only seen at gatherings and the occasional border patrol she went on.

Moonsong was with Soulraven and Patchpaw. Moonsong was a she-cat who was mainly gray, but her chest up to her head was white while she had black swirls on her entire body and black paws. Soulraven's white pelt seemed to reflect the morning sun, and his gray eyes seemed to hold an emotion behind them, that of uncertainty. Then there was Patchpaw, who was mainly black, with patches of ginger and white paws and a white tail, a calico tom, which was a rare sight within the clans.

"How are you doing?" Moonsong chirped, smiling. _Why is she so happy? Can't she see the clans are falling apart?_ Darkpaw thought darkly, and was surprised at the thought. Normally she was hyped to just do something, and now today, she was afraid, angry, and didn't seem to care much.

"We're doing fine, thank you," Lightningstone meowed. "So, when do we address the coming of all the clans being together as one?" Lightningstone asked, curiosity within his gaze.

Soulraven joined in this time, and meowed, "Actually, that is what we were going to Windclan to tell you. During the next full moon, the clans will be united as one, and that's when we'll probably let out a cheer and probably hang around for a long time. Also, Featherstar and Blackstar want to know if they could use your territory as the meeting place, down by the lakeside." Soulraven let out a slight smile, but Darkpaw wondered if he was putting it on, faking it. "It'd be better, because then the clans would be in the open, united under the name Tigerclan."

Darkpaw froze at the sound of the name, and Lightningstone and Briarcloud seemed surprised as well, but Darkpaw had different reasons. _Does Tigerstar have something to do with this?_ She thought, and stared at the Riverclan deputy. _Why would someone want to use that as their united clan name? With Tigerstar being the worst tom known to the clans, who would want to use his name for anything?_ Darkpaw frowned at the thought, but couldn't help but think that her dream was no mere coincidence. _I know Tigerstar is doing something horrible to the clans now, but could he also affect the clan leaders? Is that the reason this alliance is being created? So Tigerstar can regain his power?_

"Anyway, tell Foxstar what we have told you," Moonsong meowed, and Patchpaw seemed to ignore the cats. Then his eyes rested on Darkpaw, and hers his. But she turned away, too lost in her own thoughts to pay attention to much of anything. _I'll have to ask Foxstar who Tigerstar really was…_ She thought, and began to pad back to camp with Lightningstone and Briarcloud. _What's happening to the clans should not be ignored._

She heard the Riverclan cats leave, and Darkpaw felt her paws carry her home on the smooth grass, but it still didn't comfort her. Darkpaw looked over to the island in the lake, and thought she saw a pair of eyes within the bushes, but they disappeared before she could be sure. _Am I being watched?_ She thought, and continued forward, following her patrol…

 _(Author's Note)_

 _Don't forget to comment/review! You people on Fanfiction are slacking on reviews lately! I expected to have another since I've gotten back!_

 _Anyways, don't forget to comment what you think of Spiritfire, and what you think will happen to the clans! I'd like to see what you guys think!_


	11. Act II: Chapter 9

Bramblepaw finished sorting through the herbs, and Veilpaw was sitting across the medicine den, looking out the den entrance. Her eyes seemed full of hurt and fear, and Bramblepaw didn't know what to do. Veilpaw seemed to ignore everything around her, and it seemed heading outside was dangerous to her. Putting the last of the catmint in the final crack of the wall, Bramblepaw padded over.

"You want to go outside, don't you?" Bramblepaw asked the black she-cat. Her blue eyes turned to him, and she nodded. "I know it feels dangerous to leave now, but as long as you stay by my side, I promise, no one will hurt you. Come on, I'll see if I can get us permission to leave," Bramblepaw meowed, padding out of the den. He could feel Veilpaw's eyes trained on him, and he could smell her fear emanating from her in large waves.

The sun outside was bright, and Bramblepaw noticed it was a little past sun-high. Trying to spot Leafpool, Bramblepaw only spotted the Shadowclan fugitives in the clearing, speaking to each other. Shadowsnow was with Fallingrain, and was laughing with his mate while in the cleft, their kits slept soundly. Then there was Driftbranch and Moonshine were sharing tongues by the edge of the clearing, closest to the small cleft. Very few Thunderclan cats were in the clearing, but at least one of them was Stormstar. Then Veilpaw's tail stopped him.

"What is Shadowclan doing here?" She hissed, her pelt shaking.

Bramblepaw realized that with the Riverclan-Shadowclan alliance, Veilpaw would also be a fugitive. Veilpaw was hiding directly behind him, and he sighed. "They don't believe in the alliance, and most don't even like Blackstar anymore. Only a few are staying permanently, but we don't know about Driftbranch and Moonshine. They might go home when the war is over." Bramblepaw looked at Veilpaw with complete seriousness, and she nodded. "They aren't going to hurt you, they've been in your position before, and will probably stay that way for the next moon or so." Bramblepaw then pointed with his tail respectively to the Shadowclan cats. "That black and white tom is Shadowsnow, he was convicted of the murder of his father, and no one knows why. There was almost no evidence against him. The she-cat next to him is his mate, Fallingrain. She came a little after Shadowsnow, but not many know her reasons for coming. Their two kits are the ones sleeping in the nest. Then there is Driftbranch and Moonshine, two mates who have come to Thunderclan claiming that Shadowclan isn't… Shadowclan, anymore." It bothered Bramblepaw slightly at the words he used.

 _Does the Dark Forest have all claim on Shadowclan, and Riverclan is within its grasp?_ Bramblepaw didn't know but he turned back to Veilpaw, who didn't seem to be shaking anymore.

"Alright," she meowed, and followed Bramblepaw towards Thunderclan's leader, Stormstar.

Stormstar watched them come up to her, and she smiled. "What can I do for you?" She asked, and Bramblepaw thought it was odd that Stormstar seemed to be in such a good mood.

"Veilpaw wants to take a short walk, and we need catmint," Bramblepaw explained. "I was just wanting to get permission to leave."

Stormstar let out a slight snort, and meowed, "Go ahead." She let out a slight smile, and continued eating her mouse that she had grabbed from the fresh-kill pile. "Don't be out long, Leafpool is getting herbs from the Windclan border and I know where catmint is. I know exactly where you'd be going, so be careful. Shadowclan could be prowling the borders." Bramblepaw nodded, showing he understood, and began heading out the entrance barrier. Veilpaw followed quietly.

Bramblepaw was glad he could finally be out of camp, and to smell the scents of the forest that surrounded him. The leaves were a golden color, but some leaves were still held a slight tint of green. Veilpaw looked around, taking in the sights and scents, and her eyes were filled with wonder as Bramblepaw took a right, through the trees to go towards the abandoned twoleg nest. "Come on!" he meowed to the she-cat, and ducked under the fallen tree that was always there.

Veilpaw did the same, and she followed Bramblepaw almost step-by-step. They continued through the forest, and Bramblepaw was glad to see Veilpaw happy. He spotted the burned twoleg nest in the distance, and padded out of the tree line. Veilpaw scampered out, and accidently bowled into Bramblepaw, which sent both tumbling down the small hill.

As they landed, Veilpaw was on her back, and Bramblepaw had stopped himself above her by digging his claws into the grass. Veilpaw opened her eyes, and Bramblepaw reacted quickly, jumping away from the she-cat, who looked stunned. But within a heart-beat, she started to laugh, and Bramblepaw was a little bit surprised. Veilpaw stood up, still laughing, and continued toward the twoleg nest while Bramblepaw stared after her with confusion, but he just rolled with it.

Padding next to her, they followed the small path laid out before them to the twoleg nest. Bramblepaw noticed both their pelts were a little muddy from the fall, but he ignored it, and continued forward, his paws getting muddier by the wet path. As they got to the top of the small hill, he silently checked for any scents, and Sol's scent was pretty stale. _Good,_ he thought, and went into the small garden of the twoleg nest. The scent of catmint was practically plentiful, rather than last time, where there were still only a few stems growing. He began to collect the catmint while Veilpaw explored the area.

"What happened here?" She asked, looking intrigued.

Bramblepaw looked up at her and put down the catmint leaves he already had. Looking at the twoleg nest, he meowed, "This was where the battle between the clans and Bloodclan ended. My mother, Silverpelt, told me the story over and over, and I loved it each time. It started with the clans entering the clearing at the tree line we were at before. They called the attack, ready to strike against Bloodclan, to destroy their most desired enemy once and for all. Stormstar, our leader, went into the twoleg nest with her mate, Shardfeather, and they had fought against a cat named Scar, who had tormented Stormstar for moons upon moons. Stormstar would've killed Scar herself if she could, but the fire started. Stormstar said her reasons for leaving Scar inside was because he was going to die anyways. The main point of the battle was that Hawkstar had died during it, and that the clans had won."

Veilpaw looked a little confused, and asked, "Hawkstar wasn't leader for long, right? How did he die in one night? Hawkstar would've still had all or at least, most of his lives."

Bramblepaw knew the answer, and didn't know whether to tell the complete truth or not. "All his lives were stripped away with one blow by one cat. He died multiple times," Bramblepaw finished. He had known that Bramblestar had killed Hawkstar, but for reasons unbeknownst to Bramblepaw, anyways. No one had told him why he killed Hawkstar, so the answer eluded Bramblepaw.

"How does one cat strip a leader of all their lives?" Veilpaw asked, but it didn't seem like she had directed the question toward Bramblepaw. "It must be the first time in generations it has happened, or else you would hear of it more often," Veilpaw continued.

"You want to know what I think," Bramblepaw meowed. "I think that every day you live is not a given right, but a gift, and Hawkstar exceeded his gifts. Starclan called him to their world, and he is gone, but now, we have to look to the future." Bramblepaw finished with a sigh, and continued to collect the catmint that was in the garden.

Veilpaw slightly nodded in understanding, and Bramblepaw smiled. At least she understood what he was talking about, and he continued to collect catmint until his mouth was full of it. Veilpaw collected some as well, nipping right above the source of the stem to allow the plant to regrow at some point in time. They both left the twoleg nest, and something seemed to bother Bramblepaw.

 _Sol wasn't at the twoleg nest,_ he thought, feeling a little worried. _If he wasn't there, then where would he be?_ The two cats were climbing the hill when Bramblepaw spotted a Shadowclan patrol along the border, just sitting. The Shadowclan patrol spotted him, and began to wave him over, and he turned to Veilpaw.

"Let's be careful," he meowed, "They probably know you've left Riverclan already." Then Bramblepaw noticed she was muddy from the fall. "Your name is Darkpaw," he meowed, "Got it?"

Veilpaw noticed the patrol, and nodded. "But how could they not notice who I really am?"

"You're covered in mud, you should be fine," he meowed and began to pad over. "Remember, Darkpaw," he reminded her of her cover name. Padding over to the patrol, he meowed, "I'm going to guess you need to speak to Stormstar?" Bramblepaw knew each cat in the patrol, and one made him want to growl.

Shadowpelt was among them, his singular green eye was trained on Bramblepaw. A scar crossed his right eye, which was pale blue like Bramblepaw's. _He's definitely blind in that eye…_ Bramblepaw thought and focused his attention on Whitewisp, Shadowclan's deputy.

"Yes," Whitewisp meowed calmly, flicking his black tail. "Would you like to inform your leader we'd like to talk to her?"

Bramblepaw nodded, and was about to lead them himself, but realized something. "Hey, Darkpaw," Bramblepaw turned to Veilpaw. "Will you lead these three to the camp, I'll go warn Stormstar about the situation and our guests." Veilpaw nodded, and showed them the way while Bramblepaw raced through the forest.

 _Moonshine and Driftbranch aren't going to want to be seen by those cats!_ _Probably even Shadowsnow and Fallingrain wouldn't want to be seen!_ He raced through the forest, his paws began to feel painful, but he pushed on, he had to make it and still have enough time to hide the Shadowclan fugitives somewhere. The only one who wouldn't mind might be Shadowsnow, but that was iffy. Bramblepaw could feel the quick crunch of leaves under his paws, and he kept running, hope and pain burning into his chest. He made the final jump over the fallen tree, and turned into the camp.

Stormstar was at the top of the hollow and noticed Bramblepaw rush in, and her reaction was instantaneous. She jumped down, and ran towards Bramblepaw. "What's going on?" She asked, giving quick glances around. "Where's Veilpaw?"

Bramblepaw took a moment to catch his breath, then quickly meowed, "Hide the Shadowclan cats, somewhere where they won't be seen! There is a Shadowclan patrol that is being led by Veilpaw towards here, and by the way, address Veilpaw as Darkpaw when she gets here." Stormstar nodded, and turned to the Shadowclan cats.

"Get in the warriors den, each of you!" She ordered, and they each seemed confused at first, but followed the command, and Fallingrain and Shadowsnow took each of their kits and went to the warriors den. "What do they want? And why should I call Veilpaw, Darkpaw?" She asked, fear glittering her blue eyes.

"They want to speak to you, but I don't know what about," Bramblepaw explained. "And Veilpaw should be known as Darkpaw because, if you remember, she is missing from Riverclan. If they find out she's here, then that could ruin our plans with the alliance. They could discover more about our plans to strike against them." Bramblepaw brought his voice to a whisper, afraid that the cats were getting closer and closer. "I was only able to change her name because her pelt is muddy, so she's unrecognizable, and I'm sure that Shadowclan will have been informed of Veilpaw's disappearance by now." Stormstar nodded, and Bramblepaw heard the crunching of leaves. Picking up the catmint he had, he quickly went into the medicine den, and placed the large clump in the cleft.

Padding out, he watched as Stormstar greeted the Shadowclan cats. "What do you guys need?" She asked, sitting in front of them while Veilpaw padded toward the medicine den. Veilpaw padded in, without the Shadowclan cats knowing.

"Since you have accepted the terms, Blackstar wants to hold a meeting on Windclan's territory near the lake, around the area of the island," Whitewisp explained. "Windclan has already accepted to hold the location for the many cats, and Blackstar wants to inform you that it'll be the next full moon. Until then, there will still be no crossing of the territories until every cat is informed." Whitewisp's green eyes didn't hold any emotion, and Bramblepaw didn't like the idea.

Then he noticed Shadowpelt was looking around the camp. The only cats still in the clearing was Brightheart and Fernwhisker, who were silently chewing prey. Then Shadowpelt opened his mouth.

"Where are my kits?" He asked, looking at Stormstar. Stormstar seemed taken aback, but quickly regained her composure, and took a deep breath.

"They left," she meowed.

"What!?" Shadowpelt shouted, and he stood at full height, unsheathing his claws. "Where are they? Tell me!" Shadowpelt padded up to the Thunderclan leader, and held his claws towards Stormstar's throat, but she didn't flinch, didn't even move. "Tell me or I'll slice your throat," he growled.

Stormstar sighed, and meowed, "They left because they didn't want to deal with the alliance. They didn't think it was okay that Thunderclan and Windclan accepted the terms, they told us to fight back. But I'm sick of fighting, and I told them to leave if they so desired. They aren't here anymore," Stormstar finished. _That was smooth lying,_ Bramblepaw thought, narrowing his eyes.

Shadowpelt's eyes widened, and he took a few steps back, standing by Whitewisp's side. "I thought this would be my chance, my chance at redemption with my only kin…" Shadowpelt's eyes softened, and he padded out of camp. Whitewisp and the third Shadowclan cat followed, leaving the camp quickly. _You shouldn't feel like you belong with your family,_ Bramblepaw wanted to claw the tom. All the stories he had been told about Hollyleaf's, Lionblaze's, and Jayfeather's father have all been the same, that he had tried to take them, to manipulate them to join him. But they didn't leave Thunderclan, of course, and stayed with Thunderclan until they left for the journey, taking Dustflash with them. It still confused Bramblepaw, eluding his thoughts of answers as to why Dustflash left with them, as it never made sense.

Stormstar let out a loud sigh, and turned to Bramblepaw. "If you hadn't warned me, I could've given us away easily," she meowed, and went over to Bramblepaw. "That was quick thinking, and I'm proud of you. If you were an actual warrior apprentice, I would consider setting your warrior ceremony earlier, but you'd still be a little young. But I will definitely inform Leafpool of your quick thinking when she gets back. She would be proud of you!" Stormstar went back to the top of the ledge, and Bramblepaw shook his head.

 _I doubt it,_ he thought. _Something tells me that Leafpool is trying to get me to do something I wouldn't try doing. Ever since Veilpaw has gotten here, Leafpool has been acting weird, and it's like she's trying to prove a point… But what point could she try to prove to me?_ Only a few answers entered Bramblepaw's mind, but he knew they couldn't be right. Going into the den, he meowed, "Do you want something to eat?"

Veilpaw looked up, and Bramblepaw realized she was grooming the mud off her pelt. "Yes, thank you," she meowed, another emotion showing in her eyes, but she quickly looked away before Bramblepaw could detect anything off with the Riverclan apprentice.

Bramblepaw went to the fresh-kill pile, and grabbed two mice from it, since the majority of the pile was apparently mice. Padding back, he watched as the Shadowclan cats came out of the warriors den, and Fallingrain's kits, Lightkit and Darkkit were complaining about why they had to move. _Must've taken them a few heart-beats to get them to be quiet,_ Bramblepaw thought, somewhat amused.

Padding into the medicine den, he placed a mouse in front of Veilpaw. She stopped grooming her fur, which was mostly rid of the mud by now, and took a bite into the mouse. Bramblepaw sat by his nest and began to take bites out of his mouse, and thoughts of what was happening still crowded his mind. _Shadowpelt might do something stupid, and the Thunderclan-Windclan alliance might be compromised when we go to the final meeting,_ Bramblepaw thought. His eyes were trained on the ground, and he took another bite and began to chew. _Each alliance is going to need their medicine cats at their best when the time comes, and Thunderclan's alliance is going to have advantage with that. Four sets of paws working to help care for cats, we'll get so much done. While the opposing alliance has two medicine cats, Ravenwhisker, and Wingflight._

Bramblepaw heard Leafpool enter the camp when the sun was beginning to set, and she seemed sad and angry. Her eyes held hatred while her trembling throat held sadness. _What's wrong with her?_ Bramblepaw thought, and padded over towards his mentor.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, and Leafpool turned to him in surprise, her amber eyes shining with the hatred yet it wasn't directed at Bramblepaw.

Leafpool shook her head, "Of course not. Why would you think that?" Leafpool then seemed to let out a smile, but her eyes held a different emotion. _You may be in control of your body, but your eyes are the hardest to control when it comes to feelings,_ Bramblepaw thought.

"I'm not a mouse-brain," Bramblepaw meowed, and dropped to a whisper. "What's going on with you?" Leafpool looked away, and she was deliberately avoiding his eyes. "Leafpool, I won't stop until I know the truth, just tell me." Leafpool looked at Bramblepaw in the eyes, and her smile was completely gone now. "I promise, whatever you tell me, I won't think of you any different now," Bramblepaw promised.

Leafpool sighed, her pelt shaking for a moment, and took a deep breath. "You shouldn't make the same mistake I did," she whispered. "I'm trying to prove a point to you, but I don't know if I can do that with the way I am." Bramblepaw was confused, and was about to ask when Leafpool continued. "If you can see for yourself what's happened to me, then you'd see the truth as a whole."

 _See what's happened to you?_ Bramblepaw repeated in his head. _What does she mean?_ Bramblepaw looked her over, but from his angle, he didn't see anything different on the medicine cat. "What do you mean?" He whispered, keeping his voice low as to not disturb Brightheart and Fernwhisker's conversation. "What's happened to you?"

Leafpool only shook her head, her amber eyes trained on the ground. "I don't want to lose my position as medicine cat," she whispered, just barely audible. "I could never be a warrior, I couldn't… It's not in me to inflict pain with claws, and to heal with herbs." Bramblepaw could tell where Leafpool was going with this conversation now, but he couldn't be sure.

"You fell in love, didn't you?" Bramblepaw asked, understanding what Leafpool was talking about now.

"That's not all," she meowed, "I didn't just fall in love, I broke both codes doing so. First, the medicine cat code for having a mate in the first place. The warrior code because… because…"

"He's from another clan," Bramblepaw finished for her.

"Yes," Leafpool whispered, keeping her voice light, as if she was trying to calm herself down.

Bramblepaw smiled. "I don't blame you," he meowed, wrapping his tail around his mentor, who wrapped her tail around her front paws. "Think of it this way, not every medicine cat followed the medicine cat code all the way. Some have had mates, I'm pretty sure, and remember Silverpelt? She had a mate. Yes, technically, she wasn't a medicine cat. But without her, we wouldn't have you or me as this clans medicine cats, and I would never have been born without her. You wouldn't be a medicine cat, and maybe this situation would be less threatening. But I promise, whatever happens, I will keep your secret, these lips are sealed, even when I die." Leafpool looked at Bramblepaw with surprise, and let out a smile, her eyes showing gratitude.

"Thank you," she meowed, her eyes softening. "But you shouldn't be tied up with my problems."

"I told you," Bramblepaw meowed, "my lips are sealed. Plus, I'm not tied up with your problems, I'm just the strand of thread that will help you release those problems. If you don't mind me asking, who did you become mates with?" Bramblepaw asked.

Leafpool sighed, and meowed, "Crowfeather."

"Well," Bramblepaw meowed, "I don't know how you could like him, but that's you. Be careful out there, would you? If you need anyone to talk to, I'm here for you, and Squirrelflight probably is too."

"Bramblepaw, can you promise me something?" Leafpool asked, and Bramblepaw looked at her curiously. "Don't do what I've done," Leafpool meowed simply, and padded away, heading towards Stormstar's den. _She doesn't want me to do what she's done,_ Bramblepaw thought, and stood up, stretching. He watched her pad in, and realized that Leafpool's belly was a little swollen. _She wanted me to see what happened to her,_ he realized. _That's what she was talking about! Leafpool isn't just seeing a tom from another clan, but she's going to have his kits!_

Bramblepaw went back to the medicine den as it grew darker and darker, and he lie down in his nest. Leafpool padded in a few heart-beats later, and lie down in her nest, and Bramblepaw heard a paw step, which was almost silent. Opening his amber eye, he noticed Veilpaw was padding over towards him, and he realized why. He scooted a little ways away from the center, and Veilpaw muttered a 'thank you' and lie down next to him. _Please, don't fall in love with her…_ Bramblepaw thought to himself before his mind drifted off into a deep sleep…

 _(Author's Note)_

 _You guys are seriously slacking on comments now! I like to talk to you guys who view this! I'm not as surprised with the lack of comments on DeviantArt, but more of Quotev and the lack of reviews on Fanfiction! You people normally have at least a comment for me or something!_

 _And also, don't forget to leave that comment/review! It's always appreciated! By the way, if you want actual updates on my fanfiction and all that fun stuff, most of it is going to be on DeviantArt under my username as ShadowLL! I do digital art as well as post my stories to the site as well!_


	12. Act II: Chapter 10

Darkpaw felt restless, her paws itched to run across the moor as the darkness of night began to settle in. She didn't want to sleep, in fear of having another horrible dream about the dark tabbies, the ones who threatened her very safety in her last dream. It seemed everyone had noticed her restlessness, even Sandpaw, and they tried to help her. But Darkpaw only knew that she could only help herself, no one else could help other than Flamebreeze, the medicine cat.

But Darkpaw also didn't want to talk to Flamebreeze, when she didn't know everything herself first. As she lie in the nest, all she wanted to do was get up and move. Stretching her paws, Darkpaw made sure not to wake up her sisters, who were sleeping soundly next to her. Standing up, she placed her paw over Sandpaw, who moved and wrapped her tail around Darkpaw's paw.

 _Really?_ Darkpaw thought irritably, and placed her other paw over Sandpaw. Twisting around, she was out of the nest with only her paw being wrapped by Sandpaw. _You seriously have got to be joking,_ Darkpaw thought, and used her other paw to slightly shift Sandpaw's white tail from her left paw. Darkpaw smiled slightly, keeping her ice blue eyes trained on her sister. _All they ever want to do is help,_ Darkpaw smiled. _Maybe I'll let you help later, alright?_ Darkpaw promised, and pulled her tail from Sandpaw's tail. _I'll be back soon…_

Padding out of the den, Darkpaw made sure there was no one in the clearing, and went around the edges of the clearing, where it was darkest and her black pelt would hide her perfectly. The grass was cool against her paws, and Darkpaw narrowed her eyes. She wanted to make herself hidden, but she's been caught sneaking around with Sandpaw when they were kits because her ice blue eyes reflected almost all light. Darkpaw kept moving, without hearing or seeing any other cat.

The clearing was empty, and Darkpaw went towards the warriors den, where she knew a hidden hole in the thorn barrier that led directly outside the camp. Giving one last look behind her, Darkpaw went out of the thorn barrier, and felt a rush of exhilaration in her blood. Standing up to full height, Darkpaw felt the wind pierce her thick fur, felt the breeze move across her skin. Placing one paw forward, she looked forward, and started to sprint.

Her paws thudded against the soft ground, and her mind was clear as the moon shifted across the sky above her. Darkpaw didn't stop, even when her chest began to feel as if it was going to burn. She kept going, and when she finally stopped, Darkpaw was near the edge of Thunderclan territory. _I shouldn't be here,_ Darkpaw thought, and padded parallel of the border. A slight scent caught her off guard, and Darkpaw narrowed her eyes again.

It was tempting to follow the scent, but Darkpaw didn't follow. She began to turn back and followed the stream down to the lake. As she got to the top of the hill, Darkpaw sat down, and watched the lake, which was silently moving in the darkness. The moon was only just past half lit, and it created a beautiful reflection upon the water.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

The voice scared Darkpaw, and she turned to see a ginger tom with a white chest on the Thunderclan border. His smile was slight, and his amber eyes were shining in the moonlight. "Who are you?" Darkpaw asked. She remembered seeing the tom during a gathering once, but the gathering seemed to be in chaos at the time, so she never spoke to him. The tom's amber eyes turned to hurt.

"I guess your mother never told you about me, then?" he asked Darkpaw, and Darkpaw tried to remember something about a ginger cat. Then it hit her, from moons ago, what Foxstar had told them about a specific cat.

"You're Flamespirit?" Darkpaw meowed, surprised. The ginger tom nodded, and sat down on the Thunderclan side of the stream.

"Yeah, I am," Flamespirit smiled. "Foxstar told me what my daughters had looked like, and I knew you by the description she gave me. A black she-cat with the brightest, practically pure ice colored eyes, and when I saw you going down the border, I never thought I'd actually speak to even one of my daughters. I've just never had time."

Darkpaw began to feel bad for her father, although she never knew him personally. Standing up, she looked at the small stream, and jumped over, landing next to Flamespirit. "You shouldn't cross the border like that," Flamespirit advised, but his amber eyes were soft. "It could get you in trouble."

Smiling, Darkpaw replied, "The boundaries are already fading for the time being. Windclan and Thunderclan have an alliance against Shadowclan and Riverclan. I think we should be fine, for now." Darkpaw let out a little sigh. "So, who exactly are you?" Darkpaw asked, curious. "Foxstar only talked about you when we were kits, afterwards, well, there hasn't been much time between training and the war that the clans are planning against each other."

Flamespirit wrapped his tail around his front paws, and meowed, "I'm a Thunderclan cat, who probably wouldn't be here if it wasn't for family. I have one cat I consider a sister, a family to me. Silverpelt is her name, and the reason she came was to support Thunderclan's new leader, Bramblestar. They had fallen in love a long time ago, and I didn't want to leave her, because I made a promise to someone I would protect her. I am Flamespirit, the one tom in Thunderclan who loves to be with those he knows. I'm just glad I get to be with one of my daughters." Flamespirit turned to Darkpaw, showing her his smile. "How's training going?" Flamespirit asked.

The conversation had obviously gone over to Darkpaw, who didn't mind at all. "Training is great," Darkpaw replied. "I've been doing well, so far. My mentor, Rosetalon, has taught me a lot, but not just about fighting and hunting… About being who I am." Flamespirit seemed a little surprised, and Darkpaw looked up to the night sky. "I've learned more from some of my mentor in Windclan than I could ever learn anywhere else," Darkpaw finished, and began to remember a few things that Rosetalon had taught her.

 _"If everyone cared and nobody lied," Rosetalon meowed calmly, "then we'd see the day when nobody died. That is my philosophy, and I'm sticking to it." Darkpaw was surprised at her mentor's seriousness. They had come to the training ground, a large patch of grass that had a few rocks and bushes to practice fighting. But Darkpaw's mentor had turned serious. "I'm normally one who avoids fighting," Rosetalon explained, "and I have the best fighting skills this clan had ever seen." Rosetalon let out a slight chuckle. "If I had an apprentice a few moons earlier, I probably would be deputy by now…" Rosetalon then noticed Darkpaw's surprise, and meowed quickly, "But you know, I don't think I would like to have any other apprentice. You are more kind than your sisters, you have more strength in your shoulders, and you can almost run faster than Mintpaw, who I personally think is faster than anyone in Windclan. Don't you agree?"_

 _"Yeah, I do," Darkpaw replied. Rosetalon stood up, and stretched while Darkpaw looked towards the lake, which was visible by the training grounds._

 _"Well, go catch some prey before you get back," Rosetalon meowed. "The clan needs fed, and our fresh-kill pile is running low. I'm going to go on that patrol I was assigned to…" With that, Rosetalon left the clearing, leaving Darkpaw alone…_

"I'm glad your training is going well," Flamespirit replied, and he wrapped his tail around Darkpaw, who wrapped her tail around him. "I'm glad I got to talk to one of you," he whispered. "Be careful, okay? I don't want to lose another family member. Maybe another day, we can talk again…" Flamespirit stood up, and licked Darkpaw's ears. "I can't wait to see you again, I'll always be here for you, I promise." Flamespirit padded away, and turned back to say, "You should get back to your territory now, before our moon-high patrol gets here. Goodbye, Darkpaw." Flamespirit rushed through the bushes, and Darkpaw smiled.

 _First time I've spent time with my father,_ Darkpaw thought. _Short, but long enough to know that he is my father, to know that he does love me._ Darkpaw took another jump over the river, and began to head home, crossing over a small, rocky clearing. As she was padding across, her paw slipped and ended up in a rabbit's hole.

"Fox-dung!" Darkpaw muttered, and pulled her paw out, but something seemed to draw her towards the rabbit hole. It smelled of wet rock and stone, as if it went farther down. Checking the position of the moon, Darkpaw knew she had enough time, and used her lithe body to enter the rabbit hole. Crawling in, it was bigger than she realized, and her eyes adjusted to the darkness quickly.

Using her whiskers, Darkpaw started to traverse down the tunnel, her whiskers guiding her down farther and farther. Until she saw a light, and Darkpaw became more curious, and she padded forward even farther. Another scent began to fill her nose, but she ignored it as she went into the larger part of the tunnel, right where the light opened up, revealing a really large clearing. A large crack opened at the top of the roof, where the light was shining through. Above, from what Darkpaw could see, clouds were starting to form in the sky.

The stone scraped against her paws, and Darkpaw ignored it, too fascinated by her discovery. "What is this place?" Darkpaw whispered, amazed by the cavern she was in. The fresh scents of the outside flowed around her, while in the unnatural cavern.

When she looked towards the top of the cavern, Darkpaw noticed she wasn't alone. Another cat was sitting on top of a rock, and he was staring at her. "Who are you?" Darkpaw asked, taking a few steps closer. The cat looked down at something, and Darkpaw realized it was a stick. The cat then took a claw and sliced something into the stick, and looked at her. "Excuse me, sir, but who are you? What is this place?" Darkpaw repeated, but the cat still didn't speak. Confused, Darkpaw padded closer, and heard the sound of thunder crack in the sky.

"Do you want to take the trial?" The old cat finally croaked, pointing across the river. "It's dangerous, but you have to find your way through those tunnels, and come out the other side." The old cat turned his pale blue eyes on her, and Darkpaw realized he was blind. "Without dying," the old cat meowed simply.

"How do you suppose I proceed then?" Darkpaw asked, curious at what the trial was for.

"I cannot tell you how to proceed," the old cat rasped. "Only if you want to proceed. Is it raining?" He asked suddenly.

Darkpaw didn't know how to respond, and gave the air a sniff. Darkpaw could scent the vapor within the air, and it was thicker, meaning it would rain soon. "Not now," she replied.

The old cat looked at her, and meowed, "I wouldn't do it if it's going to rain anytime soon. Maybe you can come back later." Darkpaw nodded, and looked at the three tunnels. Turning back, she was going to ask what would happen if it started to rain, but when she looked at the top of the rock, the old cat was missing. _Where did he go?_ Darkpaw thought, wondering how the old cat could've moved. There was no scent trail, and even the stick was missing. _How could he leave so fast? Providing not even a trace he existed?_ Darkpaw leaped to the top, but there was nothing. Not even paw prints, other than her own on the dust at the top.

Loud pounding echoed in Darkpaw's ears, and she realized it had started to rain. Not wanting to know what would happen if she stayed, she went to find an exit. There was only one problem.

Darkpaw couldn't remember where she entered the cavern from. Her own scent trail seemed to disappear as she searched for it. Panic began to rise within her chest, and she felt fear grip her heart. _I'm trapped,_ she realized. _Without knowing where I came from, I can't just blindly walk into a tunnel and expect to escape!_

She took a few paw steps back, and her hind paw touched water. Leaping forward, Darkpaw turned around to see that the river had burst its rocky bank. _But it hasn't been long enough! No! This doesn't make sense! It hasn't rained long enough for that!_ Darkpaw started to panic, and she stopped to take a deep breath. _Calm down, I need to assess the situation…_ Darkpaw began to look around for an escape, but there was only the tunnels. She looked to the top, where there was a crack in the ceiling, but the crack couldn't possibly fit her, and Darkpaw didn't know if she could swim up that way.

Then she realized her only escape might actually be the tunnels that the old cat had pointed to. Slowly, she put her paws in the freezing water, and took multiple steps forward, and then felt around for the edge of the river.

 _Wait, the river!_ Darkpaw looked at the flowing river going down, farther into the tunnels. _If this is really a river, then it has to lead somewhere, and all the rivers in the clan territories lead to the lake in some way. Maybe I can use the river to my advantage, and maybe it'll lead me out of here!_ Darkpaw had to base her theory on testing, because she had no time to contemplate it. If the river went any farther past its banks, she might not be able to use the current to her advantage.

Darkpaw remembered her nightmare of Tigerstar, and knew it might be her only chance. Taking a deep breath, Darkpaw plunged her body into the river, and felt the current drag at her. Darkpaw's body began to feel heavy, and she couldn't see through her closed eyes.

Then she felt lighter, the current wasn't dragging at her anymore. Darkpaw began to move her paws in the direction she thought was up, and felt her lungs begin to burn with lack of air. _I have to make it!_ She began to swim harder and faster, her lungs telling her to breathe, her legs telling her to stop. _I will not!_ Darkpaw then felt the water become less dense, and she continued until her head was above the water.

Darkpaw gasped, breathing in heavily the fresh air as the thunderstorm exploded around the sky. Not even caring which way she went, Darkpaw swam to the closest shore, her body began to feel cold. After what seemed like a long time, Darkpaw felt her paws touch ground, and she dragged herself onto the shore, her pelt heavy, her eyes closing. Pulling herself ashore, Darkpaw was tired, and didn't even know her sense of direction. Her vision began to blur, everything was becoming a mess of colors, and her ears were ringing while her body began to feel numb.

 _Please… Don't… Die…_ Darkpaw thought to herself before closing her ice blue eyes completely and hitting the ground.

The first of her senses to come back was her ears, and Darkpaw began to listen. She couldn't feel much of her body, there was pain, like she hit something when she was swimming. Her eyes were still closed, and her sense of smell seemed to be impaired, but she could breathe.

"Is she doing alright?" a she-cat's voice was the first thing Darkpaw heard.

"She should be," another voice replied. "Especially for a Windclan apprentice, when she wakes up, I want to ask her what happened to her. She's on Riverclan territory, but how did she end up in the lake and on our shore?" Darkpaw wanted to say something, but she was still trying to get movement of her own body. Her pelt was still damp with her little 'swim', and Darkpaw twitched. "She's moving," the second voice meowed, and Darkpaw realized it was a tom. "Hey, are you okay?"

Darkpaw opened her eyes to a bright light, and she squinted. The tom must've realized this, and blocked the sunlight so Darkpaw could open her eyes. "Hey there," the tom meowed, and Darkpaw realized it was a black tom with purple eyes. He seemed recognizable, and Darkpaw couldn't place a name. "Are you okay? Where is your mentor?" He asked, his purple eyes soft.

Darkpaw looked up at him again, and lifted herself to her paws and sat down. Her head hurt, first headache she had. "Where am I?" She asked, still trying to remember what the cats had said earlier before she got up. Her throat hurt just a little bit, since she hadn't spoken and the last thing she had was mouthfuls of water and almost drowning.

"You are in Riverclan, apprentice," the tom meowed. "I am their medicine cat, Ravenwhisker. Now, can you explain to me who you are? And how you ended up on Riverclan's shore?"

Darkpaw nodded, and coughed a little bit before speaking. "I was curious about the island on the lake," Darkpaw lied. "Curious enough to swim, but was caught in a current and the last I remember was getting to shore before blacking out." Darkpaw didn't want to lie, but her discovery of the tunnels could help the Thunderclan-Windclan alliance. Ravenwhisker nodded.

"Okay, I believe you," he meowed. "I'm just curious as to why a Windclan cat wants to swim."

"Curiosity," Darkpaw replied, her head clearing up, and her ears weren't ringing as bad anymore. Ravenwhisker nodded, and padded out of the den, and Darkpaw felt a little afraid at being left alone on Riverclan territory. _What exactly am I going to do here? How long until I'm able to go back?_ Darkpaw's paws still felt weak, and she couldn't stand very well. _Hopefully soon, Foxstar must be worried sick!_

 _(Author's Note)_

 _You guys are boring me now. I can't reply to anything without someone to give me a new review/comment! What happened out there!?_

 _Leave me one! I'm getting bored on this end of the internet! Even my Quotev followers are slacking behind, and that's saying something!_


	13. Act II: Chapter 11

_(This chapter is going to have 2 POV's)_

Lying in the warriors den, Rosetalon only awoke when she heard shouting out in the clearing. _What is it this time?_ She thought bitterly, and stretched. Rosetalon stretched until her claws came out, slightly tearing at the soil. Listening outside, she realized the clan seemed to be worried, as shouts of someone's name was heard. Curious, Rosetalon padded out of the den, and found Foxstar coming towards her, seeming worried out of her mind.

"Do you know where Darkpaw is?" Foxstar asked, her eyes darting from side to side.

Surprised, Rosetalon replied, "Darkpaw's missing?" Rosetalon looked at the entire clearing, and was surprised the black she-cat would go missing. Well, then again, not really as surprised as she should be. "Don't worry," Rosetalon meowed, "Darkpaw probably just wants to be left alone. She's been acting a little strange since her dream."

"Dream?" Foxstar repeated, surprised.

"I didn't tell you yesterday, but Darkpaw mentioned she had a strange nightmare of some sort," Rosetalon replied, feeling her paws itch with anticipation. "Darkpaw wasn't acting herself, even during the battle training. Her mind wasn't focused, like there was something else she was paying attention to." Rosetalon gave a quick look to the thorn entrance, expecting to see Darkpaw any heart-beat.

Foxstar sighed. "I'm going to lead a patrol to find my daughter. Find Mintpaw and Sandpaw for me, and I want you to come as well. Maybe we can find a scent trail somewhere." Foxstar went towards the entrance, where Onewhisker was sitting, and began to speak to him. Following Foxstar's orders, Rosetalon went to find Darkpaw's sisters. Their scents were mainly around the apprentice's den, and Rosetalon spotted them searching the area around the apprentices den. Sandpaw lifted her head up, and looked almost right at Rosetalon.

"Rosetalon," Sandpaw meowed, her green eyes flashed with wonder. "The paw prints, their scent is stale, but it's definitely Darkpaw." _Why would her scent be so stale?_ Rosetalon thought, then remembered the storm last night. _The rain could've washed most of the scent…_ Rosetalon then nodded.

"Get Mintpaw and Foxstar," Rosetalon ordered, fear ripping at her. _Please, don't be doing anything stupid… Don't be getting yourself killed!_ Rosetalon thought, and began to follow Darkpaw's stale scent. It didn't smell of any fear, so it wasn't another nightmare that had caused Darkpaw to disappear for a little while. Rosetalon followed the trail to the warriors den, and remembered the hole that the three sisters used when they were kits to escape the camp. Rosetalon let out a small chuckle, remembering when Mintpaw and Sandpaw would defend Darkpaw, telling Foxstar that it was their idea, and that Darkpaw shouldn't be in trouble because they pressured her into going.

Rosetalon never expected Darkpaw to leave so willingly without telling anyone. Even one night, Darkpaw woke up Rosetalon to tell her that she was heading out. The black she-cat normally wasn't so secretive, and this bothered Rosetalon. _This has something to do with her nightmare,_ Rosetalon decided, _because this is no mere coincidence. The night before, she has a dream that she can't completely interpret, and the next night, she disappears with little trace._ Rosetalon went to the hole behind the warriors den, and noticed that some black fur was caught on the thorns. _For her smaller build, she certainly can get tracked just by her fluffy pelt!_

Rosetalon turned around to see Foxstar, Sandpaw, and Mintpaw rushing towards her. "Darkpaw definitely went this way," Rosetalon reported to Foxstar. "I'll follow her trail, you guys go around and find me on the other side." Each of the she-cat's nodded and sprinted around the warriors den towards the entrance. Rosetalon crawled into the hole, and felt some of the thorns touch and drag at her pelt as she crawled forward.

 _Darkpaw, please, come home…_ Rosetalon thought. _Everyone's worried about you!_

 _Rosetalon sat at the edge of the den, where Foxstar was sitting by her nest. Onewhisker was only a couple tail-lengths away, and it was the night of the gathering. It had just ended, and Foxstar seemed to be truly contemplating Blackstar's demands, the ones that the clans could be together._

 _"If Windclan and Thunderclan join forces, we'd have a chance at destroying Shadowclan and Riverclan's forces, and going back to the old ways," Foxstar meowed to Rosetalon and Onewhisker. "I could consider it, Windclan still isn't at full strength, especially since the journey."_

 _Few cats in Windclan now were actually part of the journey with Bramblestar to find the lake. Rosetalon was only a kit back then, and her mother had died of sickness that had spread. "I don't know if we should," Rosetalon argued. "We have always been four clans, respecting our ancestor's wishes of keeping ourselves like this! We don't just become one. If anything, each leader and medicine cat would have been told to do this! This can't be what Starclan wants!" Foxstar nodded, and turned to Onewhisker._

 _"What are your thoughts on the matter?" Foxstar asked._

 _Onewhisker seemed to contemplate for a few heart-beats, then he spoke. "I don't trust Blackstar, and I don't think I ever could. What he's planning sounds like what Tigerstar tried doing. But, we may be far outnumbered in a large scale battle, even with Thunderclan at our side. I bet we haven't even seen every Shadowclan and Riverclan warrior there is to see. I don't really care which we do. One defends our honor, and one defends our lives, and both have their cons and pros. It's your decision as leader."_

 _Foxstar sighed. "I don't think I was fit to be leader. Whatever Tallstar was thinking, it should've been someone else. This decision could get us all killed-"_

 _"Don't," Onewhisker growled, interrupting Foxstar. "You have no right to speak about a decision, not since Firestar's decisions. Firestar was a real leader, and he made a strong decision, even with everyone expecting him to be the best. Windclan followed him, ready to die for him against the two opposing clans." Onewhisker's eyes changed, emotion showing behind them. "His decision killed almost all of Thunderclan, and killed some of Windclan, but I can honor him for it, at least. No one expected an unfair advantage with Bloodclan. Personally, I wouldn't join."_

 _"He's right," a new voice meowed near the entrance. Foxstar and Rosetalon were the first to react to the voice, and turned to see Darkpaw, Rosetalon's apprentice, at the entrance. "Mother, you shouldn't give up, the clans are four again, and Blackstar wants to change that," Darkpaw continued. "We have challenges ahead of us, but some of the warriors of Windclan would put down their lives to protect the warrior code in its true form, what gives us pride. Some of Windclan won't stand by you if you decide to join the Shadowclan-Riverclan alliance. I don't even think I could stand by you." Darkpaw's eyes and tone were serious, and Rosetalon saw the truth within Darkpaw's eyes._

She doesn't want this to change, _Rosetalon realized._ Everything she knows is what she was born to, and now, Blackstar could change that with the flick of a tail. What she's saying, Darkpaw won't even stand by her own mother, support her decision, if she picks the survival of three clans instead of evening the odds!

 _"Darkpaw, this isn't your fight," Foxstar meowed, her eyes full of hurt._

 _"Yes, it is," Darkpaw growled. "Our clans and our code aren't going to change because one leader is power hungry. Remember, Tigerstar is still fresh within the minds of everyone in the clans. Even Thunderclan and Windclan. Our clans know him more than anyone else, and we know what he did to destroy Windclan. Do you want that? Do you want another Tigerstar? Because that's what is going to happen if you accept." Darkpaw's ice-blue eyes weren't lively anymore, and they were dead solid, focused on Darkpaw's mother. "Sometimes, we need to say goodbye to the past," Darkpaw continued. "But this isn't the time, we have another Tigerstar in our clans, and we have all seen it."_

 _Rosetalon was surprised at Darkpaw's speech, and nodded in agreement. "Foxstar, she's right," Rosetalon meowed to the calico she-cat. Foxstar seemed stunned as she sat, and then nodded._

 _"Alright," she replied, her voice seemed to be a little higher, straining to speak. "I trust you, Darkpaw." Rosetalon was surprised at Foxstar's sudden change in tone, and looked to Darkpaw, and smiled._ You're going to make a great warrior one day, _Rosetalon thought, proud of her apprentice…_

Rosetalon was out of the other side of the hole, and looked at her sides, which were missing a few tufts of fur. Not caring, she searched for Darkpaw's scent trail, which was slowly getting stronger as the rain stopped most of the way through the night. The water vapor wasn't keeping the scent on the ground, and Darkpaw's scent began to fill her mouth.

Foxstar and Darkpaw's sisters rushed around the corner, and watched as Rosetalon tracked the scent. It was thin, like Darkpaw began to sprint and her scent wasn't easily trackable. "This is going to be tough," Rosetalon commented. "I have no idea where she could've gone from here, so it'll take us awhile to track the scent. She began sprinting somewhere around here." Foxstar nodded, and began to help Rosetalon track the scent.

"I think I know where Darkpaw went," Sandpaw piped in. "If she went somewhere to think, there was normally a rocky clearing near the Thunderclan border that she would sit at. One part of it looked down to the lake as well, I went with her once. We should check there."

"Thank you," Rosetalon meowed, and Foxstar went into a full sprint towards the Thunderclan border. Rosetalon followed without troubles catching up, as she was faster than Foxstar. But Mintpaw was already racing ahead, with Sandpaw on her tail. _Mintpaw wants Darkpaw home badly, and Sandpaw is barely keeping up. Darkpaw's disappearance has shaken the clan to its core…_

They kept running until Sandpaw stopped at the top, as she had surpassed Mintpaw. Sandpaw was panting as she looked down the other side, and then she shouted, "Fox-dung!" Sandpaw turned around, and Mintpaw sat beside her. Sandpaw gritted her teeth, and was meowing something not audible until Foxstar and Rosetalon had gotten closer. "-should've been there for her!" Sandpaw's eyes were tearing up, and she closed them really tight. Mintpaw wrapped her tail around Sandpaw, and Rosetalon felt bad for Sandpaw.

 _I was right, without Darkpaw, this family won't function well. They've already started to breakdown, and if Darkpaw…_ Rosetalon shook her head. _Darkpaw can't be dead, it just couldn't happen!_ Rosetalon went down to the rocky clearing, and could still smell Darkpaw's scent, but it didn't seem to stop, and it went farther, closer to the Thunderclan border. _Did Darkpaw leave Windclan?_ Rosetalon wondered if Darkpaw went to see Flamespirit, her father. But it wouldn't make sense, the clan knew that Darkpaw had no contact with Flamespirit during any point in time. Foxstar tried to get her three kits to meet Flamespirit during a border patrol once, but Flamespirit wasn't part of any patrol. It just never happened.

Darkpaw's scent continued over the small ridge and seemed to stop at a certain point. The scent was a little heavier at the top, but it continued parallel of the border. Following it, Rosetalon didn't pay attention to the fact that she was leaving behind Foxstar and Darkpaw's sisters, and was more worried on Darkpaw's safety than anything else.

Then Darkpaw's trail stopped at the top of the next short hill, and Rosetalon noticed that it took a sharp left, towards the stream to Thunderclan's side. _Did she?_ Rosetalon began to doubt that Darkpaw was still on Windclan territory. Taking a quick look to each side, she jumped to the other side, and searched for more scents.

The next scent she noticed was a tom. Rosetalon didn't recognize it at first, and then the strange scent hit her. _Flamespirit!_ Darkpaw and Flamespirit were in the same place, and Rosetalon heard the rustling of bushes.

Turning, she watched as a Thunderclan patrol appeared, being led by Graystripe, and the next two cats to appear was Sandstorm, and another tom. It took Rosetalon by surprise.

"Something wrong, Rosetalon?" Graystripe asked. "What are you doing on this side of the border?" Rosetalon was about to speak when she heard the paw steps of her clan mates. Turning, she watched them leap over the stream.

"Flamespirit!" Foxstar gasped, and the ginger tom appeared from behind Graystripe.

"What's wrong?" Flamespirit asked, padding forward to sit next to Graystripe.

"Darkpaw's missing!" Foxstar meowed. "Have you seen her?"

Flamespirit looked a bit hesitant, and Rosetalon answered for him. "He did, sometime during the night. Darkpaw's scent entered this side of the border, and so did Flamespirit's. Did she join you?" Rosetalon asked.

"No," Flamespirit answered. "I'm being honest, Darkpaw and I saw each other last night. I visited with her for a little bit, but I told her she should head home. Last I saw, she went over that hill," and Flamespirit pointed to the hill that Rosetalon was on. "Graystripe, tell Stormstar I'm going to be late getting home," Flamespirit meowed, "I'm going to search for my kit."

Graystripe seemed to start to argue, before Sandstorm shook her head. "Fine," Graystripe conceded, "Just be back by moon-high."

 _You are being generous with time,_ Rosetalon noted. _What's the occasion?_

Flamespirit padded next to Foxstar, and noticed Sandpaw and Mintpaw. "My guess, my other daughters?" Mintpaw nodded, but Sandpaw didn't move, her eyes were trained on the water. He sat next to Sandpaw, and meowed, "I promise, we'll find Darkpaw. None of us here would let her just disappear from our lives."

Sandpaw looked up at Flamespirit, but didn't smile. Her green eyes showed her gratitude though. Graystripe then meowed, "Well, at least we can help somewhat. Find your daughters, Flamespirit." Graystripe flicked his tail, signaling his leave, and both Sandstorm and he disappeared into the bushes.

"I will," Flamespirit vowed.

Foxstar let out a little smile, looking at Flamespirit, and then turned to Rosetalon. "Let's go find Darkpaw," Foxstar meowed, and Rosetalon nodded. Taking the small leap over the stream, she began to follow Darkpaw's scent again. As she got to the top, she realized the split off towards another small, rocky clearing. Heading down, Rosetalon kept following the scent while the rest went to different areas of the clearing to find Darkpaw's scent somewhere else.

Then Rosetalon hit the stopping point. Darkpaw's trail ended right under her nose, and Rosetalon poked out a forepaw. _There's nothing here-_. Rosetalon's forepaw didn't touch ground, instead, it went through the layer of grass, into a rabbit hole. "Darkpaw has disappeared," Rosetalon muttered, pulling her paw out. "It's too late, we can't find her. A rabbit hole doesn't go down very far, and Darkpaw wouldn't just blindly crawl into one without reason." Rosetalon couldn't even find a reason Darkpaw would go down a rabbit hole.

Turning around, she looked at the others, who were already double checking scents at the edge of the clearing. "Darkpaw's gone," Rosetalon meowed, straining her voice just to speak. Swallowing down her tears, Rosetalon repeated, "Darkpaw could be anywhere by now. She's gone…"

Flamespirit and Foxstar were the first to hear the words, and looked at each other. The sat next to each other, and brushed against each other's pelts. Their noses touched at a delicate contact, and Sandpaw and Mintpaw sat next to each other as well. Rosetalon felt bad for the family, but there was nowhere to go from here. The rabbit hole could lead anywhere, and the soil would block almost all scent. _There is nothing we can do from here,_ Rosetalon thought. _I should've been able to stop this! Where was I when Darkpaw disappeared? When she needed me?_

Rosetalon watched the sadness as Sandpaw and Mintpaw went over towards their parents and sat next to them. _Darkpaw, please, come home…_ Rosetalon felt her heart tear in two, and for the first time since the death of her friend, she began to cry…

Darkpaw sat outside the medicine den, and knew that some Riverclan cats were looking at her weirdly, like she didn't belong where she was sitting. _It's not my fault I got caught up in this…_ Darkpaw thought, wanting to claw some of the cats around her. Some kept staring, while others, the ones Darkpaw considered nice, ignored her or gave a small 'hope you get better soon' before leaving her alone. Letting out a sigh, she wondered how her sisters and mother were faring.

 _They are probably worried, heavily worried about me,_ Darkpaw felt bad and thought to herself that she shouldn't have left camp. Not without telling someone first, like she normally did.

"How are you?" A voice made Darkpaw jump, and she turned to see Patchpaw, the male calico apprentice. "Are you doing okay?" He asked, sounding curious.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Darkpaw replied. "Just a little shaky." Darkpaw half expected the apprentice to leave, but Patchpaw didn't. It kind of surprised her, but she ignored the Riverclan apprentice.

"Did you like swimming?" Patchpaw finally asked.

Darkpaw really didn't want to continue the conversation, but didn't want to hurt Patchpaw's feelings. "Not really, I was just curious about the island," Darkpaw replied, and turned to see Featherstar and Ravenwhisker start to speak about something. Patchpaw shrugged, and finally left Darkpaw alone. Featherstar and Ravenwhisker seemed to be talking about something important, and Darkpaw wanted to know what it was.

 _What are they doing?_ Darkpaw thought as she watched Featherstar and Ravenwhisker disappear behind the bramble entrance. Making sure nobody saw her, Darkpaw went behind the medicine den, and sliced a hole in the barrier big enough for her. Leaping through, she covered herself in mud to disguise her scent. _I might get questioned on the way back,_ Darkpaw realized. _I'll have to cross that river when I get there._

Darkpaw searched for Featherstar and Ravenwhisker, and finally found their fresh scents. Following them, she didn't have to deal with patrols. All patrols seemed to have been out for the moment already, and that left Darkpaw at an advantage.

Voices came from over a small set of bushes, and Darkpaw went to the right side, which seemed to be closer to the Riverclan camp. Moving forward, she peered through the bushes, narrowing her eyes so that the ice-blue reflection was less noticeable.

"What if she heard what happened?" Featherstar was growling. "We have to get rid of her!"

Ravenwhisker unsheathed his claws. "We can't kill an apprentice!" He argued, his purple eyes blazing. "You should've listened to me when I said to go against Blackstar! Maybe that's the reason Veilpaw left, was because her leader was too incompetent to figure out that we have another Tigerstar in our midst!" Darkpaw almost gasped, but held it in, mostly in fear of getting caught.

"You shouldn't question my authority," Featherstar growled.

"And you shouldn't question your medicine cat!" Ravenwhisker was raising his voice now. "We have an injured Windclan apprentice in our clan, and if you ever lay a claw on her, I'll send you to Starclan faster than you can say 'mouse'." Ravenwhisker was done with the conversation, apparently, and he was about to leave the clearing, but he turned back to say something else. "When the final battle comes between the clans, I hope you die. You don't deserve leadership, and Hawkstar should never have chosen you." Darkpaw was surprised to hear the Riverclan medicine cat so pissed, but she realized she had to get back quickly.

She quickly rushed around, careful not to make any noise, and went to the hole she opened. Grooming most of the mud off her pelt, Darkpaw went through the entrance, and looked around. No one was paying attention, and she went into the medicine den without a single witness. Darkpaw sat at the edge, and after a few heart-beats, Ravenwhisker came in, but his fur showed no sign of anger, and his eyes revealed nothing.

"You doing alright?" Ravenwhisker asked, going into the herb store.

"Yeah," Darkpaw replied. "I feel fine. When do you think I can leave?"

Ravenwhisker seemed to hesitate on the answer, but he finally meowed, "Tomorrow. I just want to keep you here to make sure you don't have any other problems. Once I'm done making sure you're fine, you'll be able to leave. Is that fine with you?" Ravenwhisker's purple eyes turned to Darkpaw, and an emotion hid behind them.

"Yeah, sorry to make you waste time on me," Darkpaw meowed.

"It's alright!" Ravenwhisker smiled. _You can sure put on a fake smile,_ Darkpaw noted, and began to think about the conversation. _I wonder, is Riverclan and Shadowclan going to try and destroy the Windclan and Thunderclan alliance? Maybe it's a good idea I was here, or else I wouldn't have been able to here this valuable information._ Darkpaw curled up in her temporary nest, and closed her eyes, fatigue quickly draining her…

 _(Author's Note)_

 _No update's for 7-8 days, as I am going on a camping trip. I just wanted to warn you. Also, I will not have any extra chapters for you guys, as I won't be allowed to bring my laptop._

 _Anyways, I want some comments and reviews on what you think is going to happen next! Don't forget to follow my channels and favorite this story to see more of it! Sorry for the long wait, but, life happens!_

 _~Shadow_


	14. Act II: Chapter 12

Sitting in the medicine den, Bramblepaw was sitting next to Veilpaw, who was grooming herself. Leafpool had left to collect herbs, as they were running low on horsetail. Bramblepaw just stayed in his sitting position, already having groomed his fur and with nothing much to do. Giving a sniff, he noticed that two cats were coming into camp. From the scents, Bramblepaw recognized Graystripe and Sandstorm had come back. But one scent was missing.

Flamespirit.

Standing and stretching, Bramblepaw let out a slight yawn, and padded out, leaving Veilpaw staring after him. "Where are you going?" Veilpaw asked, sounding curious.

Answering her, he meowed, "To the clearing." Veilpaw nodded and followed Bramblepaw outside, where the sun pierced his fur. Looking over, Graystripe looked pissed while Sandstorm was trying to get him to slow down.

"Graystripe, there is no need for this," Sandstorm pleaded. "Stormstar wouldn't do such a thing a second time without warning the entirety of Thunderclan." Graystripe whirled on Sandstorm and bared his teeth.

"We can't keep harboring the unwanted within our clan!" Graystripe hissed, his fur on end. "We already have four Shadowclan cats, not including the two kits of Fallingrain's! And we have the Riverclan medicine cat apprentice here as well! I bet you Stormstar has Darkpaw here as well!"

"But it doesn't make sense," Sandstorm argued. "If Darkpaw was here, Stormstar probably would've told us. The circumstances are different this time." Sandstorm then put her tail on Graystripe. "Plus, the Thunderclan and Windclan alliance is still intact. There'd be no point in having Darkpaw, a Windclan apprentice, over here. Besides, we owe Bramblestar-"

Graystripe gave Sandstorm a little shove to interrupt her. "Never speak of Bramblestar," he growled, unsheathing his claws to the ginger she-cat. Bramblepaw quickly padded over and went next to Sandstorm, and began to help her to her paws.

"Graystripe," Stormstar's meow rang clear from the top of the hollow, and Bramblepaw looked up to the brown she-cat. "What is going on?" Stormstar asked, her blue eyes blazing with fury.

The gray tom looked at Stormstar with fire in his yellow eyes. "Apparently Darkpaw has gone missing from Windclan territory," Graystripe growled. "If I know anything of our past so far, we have harbored more fugitives from any other clan has, and we have so many at this point. I wouldn't put it past you to have Darkpaw somewhere in our camp!"

Stormstar's eyes lit up with understanding. "Darkpaw is Flamespirit's daughter, correct?" Stormstar gave a curious look, then meowed, "If Darkpaw is Flamespirit's daughter, and I were to give Darkpaw a place to stay, I would've told him. After all, Flamespirit is her father, it wouldn't be right if I didn't tell him." Stormstar then looked around at them, and asked, "Where is Flamespirit?"

Sandstorm answered this time. "Flamespirit went with Foxstar to look for Darkpaw," she explained. "If all went well, they had a family reunion. If not…" Sandstorm's voice died as the thought seemed to enter her mind. Bramblepaw felt badly for Flamespirit's split family. Flamespirit couldn't truly see his daughters without crossing clan territory, and his love for Foxstar had kept him between Windclan and Thunderclan for so long.

"Darkpaw isn't here," Stormstar replied to Graystripe's real question. "I'm heading out." Stormstar jumped from the top of the ledge, and landed in the clearing, silently going past Graystripe. "Never hurt anyone from your own clan, Graystripe," she growled. "If this happens again, it will not be tolerated." Bramblepaw let out a sigh, and checked on Sandstorm.

"Are you alright?" He asked, checking Sandstorm's paw, which she had landed on after Graystripe shoved her. Sandstorm nodded, and stood up without help.

"I'm fine," she meowed, and gave a sad glare over to Graystripe. "He's so angry lately," she meowed lowly as the gray tom moved away to the fresh-kill pile. "After Bramblestar died, it feels as if he's getting angrier and angrier, and it doesn't stop. It's only getting worse." Sandstorm turned to Bramblepaw, her amber eyes pleading. "Is there anything you can do to help him?"

Bramblepaw only shook his head. "I don't know what to say," he meowed. "I have nothing to help him. Graystripe will have to figure it out himself." Sandstorm nodded and went over to the warriors den, and Bramblepaw began to think of Dustflash.

 _Get home soon, brother,_ Bramblepaw thought. _We need you back as soon as possible! Our clan is tearing itself apart!_ Bramblepaw turned back to the medicine den, and padded inside as Veilpaw followed. _She still fears the worst, and I can't blame her. The clan is losing its real personality, and soon, we may as well be ended. Thunderclan isn't itself with Blackstar's rise in power. If he has control of the clans in any way, he'll be our next Tigerstar, and we may be driven from the lake._ Bramblepaw shook his head. _Not on my watch,_ he wanted to growl.

Lying down, Bramblepaw looked out towards the entrance, and Veilpaw sat across from him. Her black pelt blended in with the darkness, and the only way to actually tell she was there was her white tail and blue eyes. "Hey Veilpaw," Bramblepaw meowed, wanting to have a conversation with somebody. "What's Riverclan like?" Bramblepaw asked.

Veilpaw turned to Bramblepaw in surprise, and the closed her eyes. It took a few heart-beats, but she sighed and opened her eyes towards him again. "Riverclan is a lot like Thunderclan," she explained. "Our medicine cat is busy, our leader is normally mad at one warrior or another. Our apprentices are normally busy as well, but it seems that Thunderclan only has one warrior apprentice. Maplepaw, right?" Veilpaw gave Bramblepaw a questioning look, and he nodded. "I do miss Ravenwhisker, though," Veilpaw sighed, her blue eyes wandering to her paws. "I wish I had his advice, and I'm regretting coming here without telling him."

"Would he have told anybody?" Bramblepaw asked.

Veilpaw shook her head. "No, he wouldn't have," she replied. "Ravenwhisker doesn't believe in the Shadowclan-Riverclan alliance. But he doesn't want to leave Featherstar uncontrolled. If uncontrolled, Featherstar would kill an apprentice just to keep a secret, even a kit if she had to. I fear that Darkpaw may be on Riverclan territory, and if she is, she's in for more trouble than anyone else. The only one who could save her is Ravenwhisker." Veilpaw closed her eyes, sadness behind them that pierced Bramblepaw's heart. _She misses her home…_ Bramblepaw thought, and Veilpaw seemed to notice his change in attitude. She quickly let out a smile, and meowed, "It's fine. I'm sure Riverclan will be returned to its former glory soon."

"Are you sure?" Bramblepaw asked, curious. "You are in unknown territory with an apprentice from an enemy clan. Although the medicine cat code goes beyond boundaries, you are still considered a threat. Don't you feel threatened here?" Bramblepaw stood up, keeping his gaze on Veilpaw. "Aren't you afraid the clans won't be who they once were?"

Veilpaw paused, and looked over to Bramblepaw, and he knew he hit a soft spot. "I guess I am," Veilpaw replied. "But we have to have hope, our belief. If we believe that we can power through the tough times, I believe we will." Veilpaw's blue eyes flashed with anger. "Blackstar thinks he can extend his control to all the clans. The Thunderclan-Windclan alliance will prove him wrong."

Bramblepaw smiled, and Veilpaw smiled back. She began to groom herself again, and she paused to turn to Bramblepaw. "Who is in your family?" She asked.

Pretty odd question, but Bramblepaw decided to answer her question anyways. "My mother is Silverpelt, the silver and gray tabby." Bramblepaw recalled the story his mother had told him so many times over when he was a kit. "My father, Bramblestar, was the first real leader of Thunderclan in the lake territories. Before, he was a Thunderclan fugitive, originally an apprentice when the clans had their war. The last of Thunderclan fled, and Bramblestar left. Bramblestar was found by Silverpelt in horrible condition. He had scratches all around him, and his leg was broken." Bramblepaw could picture Bramblestar as a younger version of himself, a broken leg, and multiple claw wounds. "She fell in love with him almost instantly, as he did her. They traveled up the mountains, and had come to the lake the next leaf-bare. That was where Silverpelt gave birth to two kits, Roseleaf, and Dustflash. After freeing the clans, and coming to the lake, Silverpelt gave birth to a third kit. Me. My family has definitely some history, and one day, I want to know what it is." Bramblepaw hadn't noticed that Veilpaw had curled up next to him, her breathing steady with sleep, and he stared at her in wonder.

 _What does she think of me?_ Bramblepaw began to wonder. _I shouldn't be having these thoughts,_ Bramblepaw wanted to curse at himself for having any thoughts, but his mind always wandered back. _What do I think of Veilpaw?_ Bramblepaw couldn't tell what he thought about the she-cat. No doubt, she was a pretty she-cat to him, but could he contain himself and stay on the path of the medicine cat code? _I made a promise to Leafpool,_ Bramblepaw thought. _But can I keep it?_

Lying down, his back lined up with hers, and Bramblepaw couldn't help but purr…

"Bramblepaw," a voice echoed in Bramblepaw's ears. "Bramblepaw," the same voice repeated.

Opening his eyes, Bramblepaw looked over to see Bramblestar, his amber gaze was saddened. "Bramblestar?" Bramblepaw looked at his father with wide eyes, and wondered what his father would bring him to Starclan for.

"The path you tread is not of a medicine cat," Bramblestar meowed. His gaze landed on Bramblepaw, like he was disappointed in him. "Be careful of your feelings for Veilpaw. Everyone has the right to love someone, but medicine cats are not allowed to take a mate. Son, be careful."

Bramblepaw looked away for a moment, and turned to Bramblestar again. "I want to keep my promise to Leafpool, but I don't know if I can…" Bramblepaw confessed, his voice dying before he could continue. "I want to make everyone in our family proud. But…" Bramblepaw didn't want to confess what he thought, and it didn't matter, because Bramblestar already knew.

"I understand," Bramblestar meowed, and he began to fade, leaving Bramblepaw alone on the hilltop Bramblestar normally brought him to. "I understand…"

When Bramblepaw awoke, Veilpaw was waking up as well, and Leafpool was across the den, sleeping. Bramblepaw could tell her belly was still swollen, and he felt bad for his mentor. _If she gets caught…_ Bramblepaw wouldn't know what Bramblestar would do. If Bramblestar was still here, he would've let the kits stay, and probably forced Leafpool to train as a warrior and step down as a medicine cat. Or exile her. But the punishment was too far for Bramblestar, probably.

It was dark outside, a cool, fine breeze piercing through the bramble barrier. Standing up, Bramblepaw padded outside and looked around. Maplepaw was sleeping outside the warriors den, seeming to enjoy the cool breeze. Heading to the entrance, the guard posted was Sandstorm.

"You going out for the night?" Sandstorm asked, smiling at Bramblepaw.

"Yeah," Bramblepaw replied. "I slept for so long, I'm not tired at the moment."

Sandstorm smiled. "You remind me so much of your father," she meowed, her amber gaze clouding with memory. "For a long time, he couldn't sleep, visions haunting him. Luckily, you don't seem to have those! Be careful, Shadowclan could still be out there, waiting."

"You're right," Bramblepaw replied, and went deeper into the forest. _Wrong,_ he thought, _I have horrible dreams some nights, and visions of my father during others._ Bramblepaw kept moving until he reached the lake, which silently lapped against the shore. Closing his eyes, he let the sand move across his paws, and the sounds of the water and breeze across the trees consume his senses.

There was nothing that would bother him now. His nose was trained on the scent of leaves, his ears on the sound of water, his paws the feel of sand, and his body felt the slight breeze.

"What're you doing?" a she-cats voice carried over the wind.

It almost scared Bramblepaw, but he kept himself calm. Turning, he noticed Veilpaw's blue eyes trained on him. She was standing right where the moonlight shone most powerful, and Bramblepaw's mind whirled with thoughts at the pretty she-cat. _Stop!_ He told himself. "I'm just… letting my senses drown in the world around me," Bramblepaw replied, almost stuttering.

"That's nice," Veilpaw meowed, and padded up to Bramblepaw, sitting next to him. _Fox-dung!_ Bramblepaw cursed. _What does she think she's doing?_ "The moon is beautiful, isn't it?" Veilpaw meowed, staring into the starry night sky. Few clouds were in the sky, and each was transparent.

"It is," Bramblepaw meowed.

"I… I want to thank you," Veilpaw stammered slightly.

Confused, Bramblepaw asked, "For what?"

"For letting me stay within Thunderclan for the time being," Veilpaw replied. "You've been so kind to me this entire time, and I wish I could show my gratitude…" Veilpaw's eyes averted to her paws, and her tail slightly touched Bramblepaw's. "I'm sorry," Veilpaw whispered, and Bramblepaw felt comfortable at this point. He wrapped his tail around hers, and Veilpaw looked at him with surprise. "You know we shouldn't be here," she whispered.

But Bramblepaw didn't care, and he meowed, "I know. Our code forbids it, but some things cannot be stopped." Veilpaw smiled and placed her head on Bramblepaw's shoulder, and let her tail curl around his. _This is bad,_ Bramblepaw thought to himself, looking out to the lake. _But it feels right…_ _I love Veilpaw, there is no denying it now, and I just can't admit it to anyone else. They have seen what I could not, and I was blind to my feelings. But… What's going to happen when this war is over?_

Bramblepaw had no answers, only more questions. Everything seemed to turn upside down to him, but what he felt now felt as if he was meant to be here, meant to come on this path. _Veilpaw and I could travel together for some time, at least until the war is over. What happens afterwards… Will be our choice. But could I put Veilpaw ahead of my clan?_

Veilpaw and Bramblepaw went to the edge of the trees and curled up next to each other, hidden within the bushes. A slight wind pierced Bramblepaw's fur, and Veilpaw shivered a little bit, and nudged closer to Bramblepaw. They both fell asleep quickly, enjoying each other's company…

Bramblepaw opened his eyes to Bramblestar again, and he knew where this was going. "I'm sorry," Bramblepaw apologized to Bramblestar. "I… I…" Bramblepaw's voice died, and Bramblestar only shook his head.

"You'll be fine," he meowed, "I promise. This was meant to happen," Bramblestar continued, his amber gaze soft. "Over the next moon, you will face danger, and you will have to face it head on. Be strong. This was meant to be, I promise…" Bramblestar touched Bramblepaw's nose with his, at a delicate contact. "I know you're sorry, you've tried to stop yourself from loving another, and others have tried to help you. Leafpool tried to show you what might happen, I've tried to stop you. But you can't stop everything, I know that." Bramblestar's voice was soft, and Bramblepaw felt his pelt shiver with sorrow. He didn't want to displease his father, who he had never met while he was alive.

"I'll try to make the right decisions from now on," Bramblepaw whispered. "I'll always try…"

Bramblestar smiled. "I know you'll make me proud, and I'll stand by you. Always…"

Bramblepaw awoke to light piercing the bushes leaves, and he blinked at the bright light. Veilpaw stretched beside him, and Bramblepaw sighed. _At least we didn't do anything,_ he thought, and smiled a little bit. "Come on," he whispered to Veilpaw, his throat still a little dry. "We should get back before someone wonders where we are. Would seem a little suspicious, wouldn't it?"

The black she-cat stood up, and her white tail wrapped around Bramblepaw's. "I know," she meowed, letting out a yawn. _Another day_ , Bramblepaw thought. _Another day closer to a gathering where all the clans will get together…_

 _(Author's Note)_

 _Haha! To all of you who still haven't heard, I am back from my trip! I wasn't allowed to bring my laptop, so I couldn't write, so no new chapters. Until today! I decided it was time to get over with this, because, well, I've been tiptoeing around it for some time, kind of._

 _Also, I want to ask a question. Two, to be precise._

 _What should Bramblepaw's full medicine cat name be?_

 _What should Veilpaw's full medicine cat name be?_

 _Anyways, this is definitely a question I want answered. I don't have my paper on what their names were supposed to be, so… yeah!_

 _I'm back, and I've also prepared another project. By the way, if you ever read Sign of Revenge, that project is off. If someone wants, they can take it over, but it's on a permanent hiatus._

 _Also, don't forget to review!_


	15. Act II: Chapter 13

Darkpaw sat in the medicine den, and Ravenwhisker seemed to shuffle around uncomfortably at the herb store. His eyes kept darting towards the entrance every couple of heart-beats, like he expected something. Darkpaw expected Featherstar to come in at any moment, claws unsheathed and ready to kill Darkpaw. I have said the wrong thing, Darkpaw thought. If I didn't say I was trying to get to the island, then I wouldn't be in this mess!  
Then she gave it a second thought, and shook her head slightly. But then again, if I hadn't come, I wouldn't have heard the valuable information I learned from Featherstar herself… Darkpaw let out a slight sigh, and Ravenwhisker hadn't noticed.  
The tense silence between the two cats was finally broken when Ravenwhisker spoke. "So, how's Windclan faring?" Ravenwhisker asked, sitting outside the herb store and looking at Darkpaw. His normally bright, purple eyes were a little dimmer, like he hadn't slept since before Darkpaw got there.  
"We're doing fine," Darkpaw replied, not really wanting to talk to the Riverclan medicine cat. The sun outside was beginning to set, and Darkpaw had a plan to leave that night. Ravenwhisker had kept her another day because Darkpaw had tripped over her own paws, and it resulted in her paw hurting until a little past sun-high. I don't know if I'm strong enough to leave tonight, Darkpaw thought.  
"That's good," Ravenwhisker meowed, his voice barely above a whisper. "That's good," he repeated, his voice a little lower this time. Ravenwhisker padded over to Darkpaw, and the next sentence he muttered scared Darkpaw. "Get out of here, tonight," he whispered, his purple gaze completely serious. "Don't look back, and warn the Thunderclan-Windclan alliance," he continued. "Most know that Stormstar would never agree to Blackstar's terms, and Foxstar hasn't agreed with Featherstar on much either. They are like fire and ice, wanting to get rid of the other, but never having the ability to do so." Ravenwhisker lowered his gaze, and turned around to go to his nest. "By the way, have you seen Veilpaw?" He asked, climbing into his nest.  
Darkpaw hadn't seen the Riverclan apprentice, and replied, "Not at all. I'm sorry." She felt sorry for Ravenwhisker, and didn't know how to respond to what he had said before. So there are a few who don't believe in Blackstar, Darkpaw thought, and then there are those who are probably too scared to actually leave. But why are they scared? Riverclan could ever so easily join the opposing alliance of Shadowclan, and destroy Blackstar and his followers. Why would she stay?  
A slight tear entered Ravenwhisker's eye, and he turned away, letting out a sigh that Darkpaw barely heard. Darkpaw lied down, and kept one eye open to watch the darkness outside continue to grow as the night went on. She used her ears to listen to the snores of the warriors den, and the final paw steps outside.  
It's time, Darkpaw thought, and silently stood up. Ravenwhisker half opened his purple eye, looked at Darkpaw, slightly nodded, and closed his eyes again. "Goodbye, Darkpaw," he whispered. "Maybe we'll meet each other under better circumstances."  
"I thank you for your hospitality," Darkpaw whispered back, and Ravenwhisker slightly smiled. Here goes nothing, Darkpaw thought, and slowly padded forward, peering out of the entrance of the den. Narrowing her eyes to hide their ice-blue glow, she continued forward, the clearing almost black with darkness. This is goodbye, Riverclan, Darkpaw sighed, and kept moving forward, putting one paw silently in front of the other. Maybe we will meet under better circumstances.  
Darkpaw slowly went to the entrance, and gave a quiet sniff. The guard seemed to have changed shifts, because there was no cat on the other side. She slowly padded out, keeping watch just in case there was someone there. When she was sure there was no one, Darkpaw sprinted out into the thick undergrowth, and kept going. The feel of wind against her fur gave her the pleasure of knowing she was getting so close to home.  
All she had to do was cross the small stream that bordered Riverclan's and Windclan's territories. Almost there, Darkpaw thought, almost home.  
Reaching the stream, she began to search for the stepping stones to cross it.  
"You aren't leaving so early, are you?" a toms voice meowed behind Darkpaw.  
Scared from the voice, Darkpaw leaped back, and her hind paw slipped on the edge of the riverbank. Scrambling for a paw hold at the edge, she felt the water drag her away, and Darkpaw began to struggle as she was being pulled into the strong current. Her ears were at the water when she felt teeth grip her scruff, and pull Darkpaw up.  
Coughing, Darkpaw heard the same voice again. "Sorry for scaring you, are you okay?" Darkpaw recognized Patchpaw, the older Riverclan apprentice. Opening her eyes, Darkpaw noticed the calico tom, his amber eyes looking at Darkpaw worriedly. But he kept up a slight smile, and Darkpaw couldn't tell if the tom was being sincere.  
"Yeah," Darkpaw replied, getting to her paws. "What're you doing here?" Darkpaw growled, knowing she was close to home with a tom delaying her.  
"I… I…" Patchpaw stammered, and he sat a little farther back, wrapping his tail around his paws. No, Darkpaw thought, knowing exactly where Patchpaw was going. "I… I just wanted to say… Goodbye," Patchpaw finished, his eyes averting towards the river, which was flowing strongly in the darkness.  
Darkpaw didn't know whether to let the apprentice down gently, or simply leave with a goodbye. It was happening too fast for her, and she decided on the ladder. Padding up to Patchpaw, she touched her nose against his. "We can talk, once this is over," she promised. "I have too much on my mind right now, and I don't need any more."  
To her surprise, Patchpaw smiled. "I'd like that," he meowed, and the calico tom stood, his amber eyes shining slightly with happiness. Darkpaw didn't want to hurt the tom's feelings, but to make things worse, if the war ended with Blackstar losing, the clans would go back to the way they once were. If that happened, she would never be able to see Patchpaw again. Could I live with that? Darkpaw wondered, and looked over to see the stepping stones up the river a ways. Her pelt was still drenched, and Darkpaw watched as Patchpaw padded away into the bushes towards the Riverclan camp.  
Darkpaw padded down to the stepping stones, and began to cross. Jumping to the first stone, she almost slipped, but caught her balance in time to not fall over into the river. I hate water, Darkpaw wanted to growl. She has had enough to last her multiple lifetimes, and this river was just reminding her of ending up in Riverclan territory. But if I never found out any information, then we could've completely lost this war! Darkpaw let out a slight smile as she got to the next stepping stone without a problem.  
Jumping to the third and fourth stone was easy, and Darkpaw leaped to the opposite bank of Windclan territory. The exhilaration of being on her home territory excited Darkpaw, and she began to sprint back to camp. Her legs stretched comfortably and the wind pierced her fur, making Darkpaw cold from her little splash. But Darkpaw didn't care, she was so close to home, it was the only thing racing through her mind as her black pelt streaked across the open fields.  
Climbing up a small hill, Darkpaw could smell many cats, all of her own clan. A little fear was mixed with each one, and she didn't need to guess why. Darkpaw had been gone for two days, and no one knew where she was. The last cat to see her was Flamespirit…  
Stopping at the top of the hill, Darkpaw was slightly panting, tired after two days of not being able to truly stretch her legs. She went down into the dip between the multiple hills surrounding her camp, and went to the entrance.  
At the entrance, Icespark stood, his ice gray colored fur shining in the moon-light, and his ice-blue eyes searching around the camp barrier. Then they landed on Darkpaw's black pelt, and surprise lit his gaze. "Darkpaw?" He whispered, the wind carrying his voice over to Darkpaw's ears.  
"Yes," Darkpaw meowed, and Icespark's blue gaze lit up with excitement.  
"Come on, there is someone here for you," Icespark meowed, and Darkpaw followed him into camp, where a few silhouette's sat at the center of the clearing, only their eyes were shining in the darkness. Icespark padded up to them a little faster. "Foxstar," he meowed, and padded to the side. Darkpaw saw her mother, who had looked as if she had been crying for some time.  
Foxstar's calico pelt shivered with happiness, and she bolted to Darkpaw, burying her nose in Darkpaw's wet fur. "Where have you been!?" Foxstar meowed, and wrapped her tail around Darkpaw, seemingly afraid to lose sight of her daughter. "Why are you wet?"  
Darkpaw looked over to the other cats, and recognized each one in turn. Sandpaw and Mintpaw were right by where her mother originally sat, and to the left, Rosetalon's amber eyes showed happiness with the trace of sadness she had, probably from before Darkpaw came back. And to the right, was Flamespirit, his amber gaze shown with surprise. Each cat went up to her, Sandpaw and Mintpaw first, rubbing their pelts against Darkpaw's thick fur, purring with happiness. Flamespirit went up to her next, putting his nose in her fur.  
"Where have you been this entire time?" Flamespirit whispered into Darkpaw's ear.  
Rosetalon went up to Darkpaw, and touched noses with her apprentice. Darkpaw couldn't help but think of her goodbye to Patchpaw, and shook the thought out of her mind. "You must need a rest," Rosetalon meowed. "Your sisters will keep you company for the night, more than likely." Rosetalon smiled, and Darkpaw was glad to have her entire family with her.  
Sandpaw and Mintpaw quickly brought Darkpaw to the apprentices den, and Flamespirit and Foxstar had given her a lick on the ears before going to Foxstar's den. Rosetalon lied down next to the apprentices den, and her smile warmed Darkpaw's heart. Lying down, Darkpaw felt her fatigue drain her strength, and she felt Sandpaw and Mintpaw surround her, keeping her warm as her pelt was cold.  
"I'm so glad you're back," Sandpaw whispered. "We were so worried about you…"  
Sandpaw's whisper was the last words Darkpaw heard as she drifted off into sleep, the dark wave crashing over her…

***

Darkpaw awoke at almost sun-high, and Sandpaw and Mintpaw were already awake. They were still curled around Darkpaw's damp body, which still wasn't completely dry. Sun-light was barely piercing the den ceiling, and showering the three she-cats with the bright light. Darkpaw yawned, and both her sisters purred, making Darkpaw purr as well. She was glad to be home now.  
"You know the clan is going to wonder where you have been," Sandpaw meowed, stretching her paw around Darkpaw.  
"I know," Darkpaw replied, shifting Sandpaw's paw away from her and smiling. "I'll have to explain quite a few things, and I've also made an amazing discovery." Sandpaw stared at Darkpaw with curiosity, but Darkpaw didn't continue with the thought. I'll have to tell Foxstar before anyone else, Darkpaw thought, and stood up, shaking her damp pelt and hoping it would dry a little more. Stepping over Mintpaw, who tried to get her to lie down again, she went to the entrance, where the warriors were getting ready for their day, and some were waiting for Darkpaw.  
As soon as Darkpaw got out of the apprentices den, the entire clearing went quiet. Every warrior looked at Darkpaw, each in awe at her appearance from the apprentice's den. Some whispers started going around, and a couple warriors threw questioning glances at Darkpaw. She felt he stomach flip with anxiety, and took a deep breath, heading over to Foxstar.  
"I need to speak with you," Darkpaw meowed to Foxstar. "I don't care who comes in, but the words I have to say are definitely for you." Darkpaw kept her gaze on Foxstar, and the calico she-cat nodded, and flicked her tail to Onewhisker to let him know he was coming as well.  
Then Foxstar turned to Dawnswift, a black she-cat whose fur color faded into a white chest. "Organize the patrols, I will explain later," Foxstar meowed, and motioned for Darkpaw to follow her. Darkpaw heard Dawnswift tell Briarcloud to get two or three others to do the border patrol along the Riverclan border.  
Darkpaw went into Foxstar's den, and inside was Flamespirit, who was sitting at the end, closest to the darker corner. Onewhisker followed behind Darkpaw, and sat near the entrance. "So," Foxstar meowed, smiling slightly at Darkpaw. "What do you want to say?" Foxstar's amber eyes shone with curiosity, and she sat with her paws tucked under her belly, probably expecting a long talk. "Before you actually mention what you want to say, I have to ask, where have you been the past couple days? The last of your scent was near the Thunderclan border." Flamespirit nodded, and Darkpaw could tell he was smiling, probably remembering the night they had shared at the border.  
"To explain where I've been, I have to explain how I got there," Darkpaw meowed. "I couldn't sleep, and so I left, and being cautious, I stayed on the Thunderclan border, as far from Riverclan and Shadowclan as I could. I met with Flamespirit for a short time, and left soon after towards the rocky outlook where you can see the lake." Darkpaw paused to take a breath, and Foxstar had nodded. "When I got there, I found a small hole. At first, I thought it was a rabbit hole, but it smelled of wet rock and dirt. Being so far from the lake, I decided to investigate. I went inside, and that's when I found a complex tunnel system. Very complex, and down there, I found a main cave. A river was flowing inside of it, and I was going to leave." Darkpaw decided not to include the old cat within her story. Doesn't seem believable, unless they were to see him for themselves, Darkpaw thought. Keeping her voice level, she continued. "But when I had turned around, I realized there were multiple entrances, and couldn't tell where my own scent trail had come from, like it had disappeared. Then it started raining, and the river inside burst its banks, and slowly was rising. I didn't have time to think, and my first reaction was to use one of the three tunnels on the other side of the river." At the mention of the river bursting its banks, Foxstar's and Flamespirit's eyes had widened. "Then I realized that the river had to lead somewhere, or else the water would've flooded the tunnel system anyways," Darkpaw continued.  
"I knew I had to take a chance, and I used the current's strength to my advantage," Darkpaw meowed. "It brought me to the lake, and I ended up near Riverclan's shore. I had gone unconscious, and had woken up in the medicine cats den, but that's not all I learned." Darkpaw recalled the fight between Ravenwhisker and Featherstar. "I had come up with a lie," Darkpaw explained, "Because I knew I didn't want Riverclan or Shadowclan discovering the tunnels. I told them I was curious about the island, and it seemed to stir ill feelings with Featherstar." Foxstar narrowed her eyes. Foxstar and Featherstar had never seen eye-to-eye, even when Hawkstar had been leader. "Ravenwhisker and Featherstar left the camp, and I followed without being seen, and discovered something." Darkpaw paused, and took a deep breath.  
"They were planning to destroy Thunderclan and Windclan this entire time."  
Foxstar's eyes widened, and Onewhisker growled lowly while Flamespirit looked away. "Then?" Foxstar growled, her amber eyes flashing with anger.  
Darkpaw was surprised to hear her mother's tone like that, but she continued anyway. "Ravenwhisker argued with Featherstar, saying she didn't deserve to be leader and that Veilpaw might have gone missing because… well, Featherstar was too incompetent, to be leader." Darkpaw felt a little weird and guilty for mentioning someone else's problems to someone who really wasn't a part of it. "This means that Ravenwhisker's apprentice went missing at some point. Ravenwhisker, last night, told me to sneak out in the cover of night, and asked if I knew where his apprentice was. I didn't know, so I told him I didn't know where his apprentice was. I left last night, and fell into the river trying to cross the stepping stones to Windclan territory, which is why I was wet when I arrived," Darkpaw finished, also not mentioning her meeting with Patchpaw. Another image of the tom entered her mind, and Darkpaw shook it away.  
"So," Foxstar sighed. "You were on a dangerous spying mission without knowing you were on it. Sounds like someone I used to know…" Foxstar seemed to reminisce in some old memory, but her eyes turned back to a bright amber. "I'm glad you're back," Foxstar purred.  
Flamespirit was about to say something when shouting interrupted the meeting. "Someone! We need to get help!" It was Briarcloud, who had been sent on the patrol to Riverclan, from what Darkpaw heard earlier.  
"He was on the Riverclan border patrol," Darkpaw meowed, surprised, and bolted out. The first scent to hit her nose was blood, which was definitely fresh. Upon entering the clearing, Darkpaw noticed a black tom in between the Riverclan patrol, which was composed of Briarcloud, Icespark, Lightningstone, and Slatestrike.  
Darkpaw recognized the tom instantly.  
"Ravenwhisker!" Darkpaw went over to the Riverclan medicine cat, who was barely standing, and there was multiple claw wounds in his sides and one of his ears was almost completely torn off. "Ravenwhisker! What happened?" Briarcloud slowly put Ravenwhisker onto the ground, and Ravenwhisker's purple eyes shifted to Darkpaw.  
"You made it home…" Ravenwhisker coughed, and smiled. "Featherstar… attacked me… she knew I sent you… home during the night."  
"Flamebreeze!" Darkpaw called to the Windclan medicine cat. "Help him!"  
Flamebreeze nodded and went into the medicine den, appearing a moment later with herbs clenched in his mouth. He came over and began working frantically.  
Ravenwhisker seemed to want to stop him. "It's too late…" Ravenwhisker coughed again.  
"It's never too late!" Darkpaw hissed. "You wanted to protect me, you can't die!"  
"Just tell Veilpaw that when this… war is over… she will be a full medicine cat… and that I would've named her Veilfeather," Ravenwhisker coughed. Flamespirit was sitting by Darkpaw, and he flinched at the name of the medicine cat's apprentice.  
"I know where she is," Flamespirit whispered. "I'll be back, I promise," he meowed, and bolted out of the barrier. She's on Thunderclan territory! Darkpaw realized.  
Darkpaw turned back to Ravenwhisker. "Hold on," she meowed, "Veilpaw will be here soon… Just hold on…"

***

Bramblepaw sat in the den, sorting through herbs as Leafpool had told him to do. Veilpaw was helping him, her tail curled slightly around his. They hadn't spoken since the night before, and they had hidden their love considerably well from the clan. Veilpaw was the first to enter camp with herbs, saying it was a thank you gift for allowing her to stay, while Bramblepaw entered just a little before sun-high. Except there was no guard so he didn't come up with an excuse on why it took from moon-high to sun-high on the reason he wasn't back until really late.  
In a heart-beat, the clearing was alive outside, and Veilpaw and Bramblepaw turned to look outside. Unwinding his tail from Veilpaw's, Bramblepaw was about to go out the entrance when a flash of orange shoved him back.  
"Sorry, Bramblepaw," Flamespirit's voice echoed in Bramblepaw's head. "Veilpaw, you need to come with me to Windclan territory. It's urgent, very urgent," Flamespirit panted. "Ravenwhisker wants to speak to you."  
At the mention of her mentor, Veilpaw nodded, and followed Flamespirit. Quickly standing, Bramblepaw followed. "What's happened?" Bramblepaw asked.  
"Ravenwhisker was attacked by Featherstar," Flamespirit explained. "He's dying, and it wouldn't be without a doubt, that he wants to see his apprentice before he goes." Flamespirit went through the entrance, and Veilpaw followed quickly, her blue eyes blazing with anxiety and sadness. Leafpool was coming through the camp entrance, and watched as Bramblepaw and Veilpaw followed Flamespirit.  
"What's going on? Flamespirit, where are you taking them?" Leafpool asked.  
"Matter of emergency," Flamespirit meowed, "No time."  
Bramblepaw stopped, and answered, "Ravenwhisker is dying in Windclan's camp, and Veilpaw wants to see her mentor one last time." Bramblepaw saw Leafpool's eyes flash.  
"Be careful then, we don't know what's going on," she meowed. Bramblepaw nodded, and sprinted through the thick undergrowth to catch up with Veilpaw and Flamespirit, who were getting closer to a running pace as they got closer to the Windclan border. Bramblepaw knew he was going to have a long run ahead of him.  
Once they got to the stream, they leaped across, and began a full sprint. Bramblepaw knew Veilpaw wouldn't stop until she saw her mentor with her own eyes. They were going to stay in a full on sprint all the way until they reached the Windclan camp, but that wasn't very far. Bramblepaw only visited one other time when Leafpool took him to get herbs from Flamebreeze.  
It didn't take that long to get to the Windclan camp, and Bramblepaw knew Flamespirit was telling the truth. The smell of blood was thick in the air, and Bramblepaw could feel the tenseness of the clan as they entered. Veilpaw sprinted into the center of the clearing, and went next to Ravenwhisker. Bramblepaw padded up, but stayed two tail-lengths away to let the two cats have their peace. He noticed that Darkpaw, Foxstar's daughter, was on the verge of tears a few tail-lengths away. She must know Ravenwhisker somehow, Bramblepaw thought. What does she know?  
Turning his attention back, Bramblepaw realized Ravenwhisker was barely breathing now. Each wound was covered in cobweb, and a black ear was on the ground, assumedly from Ravenwhisker. Featherstar clawed him pretty badly, and it's obvious she wanted him dead, Bramblepaw thought, observing the scene with sadness. Veilpaw was completely crying at this point, her tears hitting the grassy clearing.  
"You can't die!" Veilpaw meowed, her voice choking. "I should've told you I was leaving… I should've…"  
Ravenwhisker's jaw moved slightly, and Bramblepaw barely heard him.  
"When this war… is over…" Ravenwhisker coughed, and there was a small puddle of blood where he had coughed. "Tell… Leafpool to… give you… your full medicine… cat name…" Ravenwhisker smiled slightly, and Veilpaw continued to cry. Ravenwhisker spoke again. "Tell her I… would've named you… Veilfeather."  
Veilpaw gasped at the name, and meowed, "Why…?"  
"Because you… are just like… your mother…" Ravenwhisker let out another cough, and his eyes closed, his body stopped moving completely. Veilpaw buried her nose in Ravenwhisker's fur, and no one bothered getting any closer, except for Bramblepaw who sat next to Veilpaw, and put his nose into Ravenwhisker's fur.  
I've heard good things about you, Ravenwhisker, Bramblepaw thought. Veilpaw told me a lot about you, and I've seen how kind you really are at gatherings and the times we go to the Moonpool. It would've been nice to know you. Bramblepaw then stood up, and looked over to Darkpaw, who had come over and buried her nose within Ravenwhisker. He deserves a proper burial and mourning, because no one in Riverclan will probably do it.  
Bramblepaw went to sit next to Flamespirit again.  
"I've made up my mind," Flamespirit whispered to Bramblepaw, and Bramblepaw tipped his head in confusion. "I'm staying in Windclan. Permanently."

(Author's Note)  
End of Act II.  
Little sad of an ending to this act, isn't it? Well, now we head back to the three and Dustflash, in Act III: The Truth.  
Also, check out my new story project "Witheredstar's Resolve"!  
Don't forget to leave a comment and review, because I'm back and will be writing for a while! (Except for Wednesday, because I have an art trade to do with xSoulWolf on DeviantArt )


	16. Act III: Chapter 14

The hot sun beat down in the clearing, with only a couple clouds in the sky that were transparent. Promises of rain were low, and Dustflash was really tired. He had gone hunting with Lionblaze while Jayfeather wandered off to another area of the forest they were in. Lionblaze had also wandered away, hunting a squirrel, so Dustflash was alone, padding back to the clearing with a mouse and a squirrel.

 _We have to be getting close to the old forest,_ Dustflash thought. His mind only thought of what message they would have to receive, what could be so important to destroy Tigerstar that it involved going all the way back to the old forest to receive the message? _Maybe that's what Jayfeather is trying to figure out,_ Dustflash thought, and stuck to the shade as the sun reached its peak in the sky. But the shade didn't bother keeping him cool.

Getting to the clearing, he instantly regretted the hot sun, and found Hollyleaf stretching at the opposite edge of the clearing, her bright, green eyes landing on Dustflash. She was almost invisible, other than her white paw and green eyes. Circling around the clearing, Dustflash wanted to be as cool as possible from the rays the sun provided.

As Dustflash padded up to Hollyleaf, she asked, "Where's Lionblaze and Jayfeather?"

Dustflash sat next to Hollyleaf, and placed down the mouse in front of her. "Jayfeather is off somewhere, and Lionblaze is hunting still. At least, I think he is…" Hollyleaf shrugged, and they both knew that Lionblaze could handle himself. _Jayfeather, on the other paw…_ Dustflash shook the thought from his head and lied down next to Hollyleaf. "Anyways," Dustflash meowed, "Are you feeling okay?"

Hollyleaf flicked Dustflash's ear with her tail. "Of course I am," she smiled. "Just because I'm having our kit doesn't mean I'm feeling bad or anything." Dustflash saw a flash of anger within Hollyleaf's eyes, and wrapped his tail around her.

"That's not what I meant," he whispered. "I'm worried about you, you know this." Hollyleaf's green eyes shifted uncomfortably under Dustflash's amber, and he looked away. "I'll be here for you," he meowed calmly. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"I know," Hollyleaf replied, taking a bite of her prey. "I just hope we get back before our kit comes," she continued.

Dustflash purred against Hollyleaf. "I think we'll get home in time," he meowed, and noticed Jayfeather's gray tabby pelt enter the clearing. Jayfeather easily padded across the grass, and it didn't seem like he was, in any way, hot, like the sun didn't affect him.

"We'd better get going," Jayfeather meowed. "We're very close to the old forest. I can feel and smell the scents of many cats that had travelled through here, heading towards the mountains. Although stale, it smells of rogue mostly, with the slightest scent of Thunderclan. My guess was Bramblestar." Dustflash let out a slight sniff, and Jayfeather was right. Mostly cat scents, but the ever slightest scent of Bramblestar was among them. _I'm surprised the scent lasted this long, especially with all the storms,_ Dustflash thought, and stood up. "Where's Lionblaze?" Jayfeather asked, then shook his head. "Never mind," he meowed, and turned around.

Dustflash spotted Lionblaze's golden pelt, and stretched his forepaw's. "We all ready?" Dustflash asked, and Hollyleaf stood up after taking the last bite of her prey. She nodded, and Lionblaze didn't even give a motion. Jayfeather slightly tilted his head, but began to lead the group out of the clearing, his gray pelt seemed to reflect the sunlight.

Hollyleaf stayed next to Dustflash, while Lionblaze was on her other side, his amber eyes staring straight ahead. Something flashed in his amber eyes, and Jayfeather's pelt shivered, almost in fear of something that Dustflash nor Hollyleaf could see. _Jayfeather,_ Dustflash thought towards the tabby, but he didn't seem to be affected. _What do you see?_

They kept moving through a clear path in the forest, the silence tense between them. The crunching of leaves beneath Dustflash's paws and the other three was practically the only sound other than the occasional breath. Jayfeather's pelt normally gave another shiver, and oddly, during these times, Lionblaze would close his eyes for but a moment.

 _Jayfeather,_ Dustflash thought again. _What do you see, Jayfeather?_

Jayfeather's blind blue eyes turned to Dustflash. _Why don't I show you?_ Jayfeather's voice echoed in his head. Dustflash was a little surprised, as he had never heard Jayfeather's voice without the tom actually speaking. _Yes, this is new,_ Jayfeather's voice meowed again. The light tabby turned away, and Dustflash wondered what Jayfeather meant, until he felt his mind recede for a moment.

It felt as if he was looking through someone else's eyes, feeling what they feel and doing what they do. Around him, there was dark trees and skies, and Dustflash's first thought was, _it is the Dark Forest, isn't it?_ Dustflash didn't get an answer from Jayfeather this time, and instead watched the playback, and now he knew who he was. Through the eyes of this cat, he noticed golden colored paws, and knew he was in Lionblaze's mind.

 _Jayfeather has been twitchy because he's been seeing things that have happened to Lionblaze,_ Dustflash realized. _Has Lionblaze been taught by Tigerstar, like I have?_

His answer came quick when his paws moved to dodge an attack of Tigerstar, countering easily. Tigerstar congratulated him, and Dustflash felt like he was back in the Dark Forest, when he was an apprentice…

 _Dustpaw sat alone in the clearing, wondering where he was. The place was dark, and sent chills down his spine, and he shuffled his paws, wondering whether to move around or not. He didn't actually know what to do at this point, and finally made the decision to stand up. Looking around, Dustpaw didn't know where to go first, and decided to head for the sound of rushing water, which seemed pretty close by._

 _Padding through the trees, Dustpaw felt his ear get snagged by a thorn, and a bolt of pain ran through his ear._ It's not real _, he told himself, feeling a slight rip. Going through the bushes, he felt a little bit of blood run down his face, getting really close to his eye and the scarlet liquid dripped off his whiskers._ It feels real, _Dustpaw thought, and went to the river, which looked thick and soft, more like a cloud had created the river. Dustpaw placed his paw in, testing the water, and began to wipe the blood off his face and whiskers._

 _"Hello, Dustpaw," a deep voice sounded behind Dustpaw. Turning, he noticed a dark tabby tom, almost like his father. His amber eyes were tinted red, and his ear was torn._

 _"Who are you?" Dustpaw asked, wondering who this cat could be._

 _The dark tabby smiled. "My name is Tigerstar," he meowed, and Dustpaw felt another chill down his spine. "Don't worry," Tigerstar meowed. "I'm actually here to help you."_

 _"Why should I believe you?" Dustpaw hissed, unsheathing his claws into the dirt, while water dripped from his face, tainted with blood as his bleeding began to slow down._

 _"Because I'm already dead," Tigerstar meowed. "I can't harm the clans if I'm dead. But I can help you. I've learned my lesson, and now, I'm stuck here, but I can help out family, can't I?" Tigerstar's eyes held no lie, but Dustpaw didn't know if he could trust the large tom. "I want to prepare you for your future," Tigerstar continued, his eyes flashing a brighter amber, losing its red tint for only a moment. "I'm going to teach you to fight the way I do, to defeat your opponents in a few swift blows."_

 _Dustpaw nodded, and every night, he came back, growing ever so used to the large tom in his dreams. But that first morning he woke up, he woke up with the slightest tear in his ear, and no one had noticed for quite a long time. Not until the clans arrived to the lake…_

In front of Dustflash stood Shadowsnow, the Shadowclan fugitive turned Thunderclan. The ear with the tear twitched, flicking back, and Shadowsnow stood up to Lionblaze. His green eyes flashed with fear, and then determination, and Lionblaze unsheathed his claws.

"You don't have to do this," Shadowsnow meowed, his voice even and his claws ready to defend himself.

Lionblaze leaped forward, and Dustflash thought about why Lionblaze would want to kill Shadowsnow. _I wonder if this was the night after Shadowsnow revealed he had killed Cinderheart,_ Dustflash pondered, watching the scene unfold. Lionblaze's claws were touching Shadowsnow's throat, and even the slightest push forward could open a wound. _If Lionblaze opens a wound in the Dark Forest, then Lionblaze would've killed Shadowsnow in his sleep, and no one could point out that it was Lionblaze. He'd be free to roam, a murderer,_ Dustflash thought, then remembered the last time he saw Shadowsnow. The tom wasn't dead, or had many cuts at all. He was perfectly fine. _But if this was from recently, then Shadowsnow might be a dead cat…_

"Is it true!?" Lionblaze shouted, "Did you kill your own father?"

Dustflash was surprised at what Lionblaze was asking, and then Tigerstar's voice entered. "Yes!" He meowed, "Shadowsnow killed his own father! He deserves to die!"

"Shut up!" Lionblaze shouted to the dark tabby, and turned back to Shadowsnow, pushing his claw slightly farther. "Is it true?" Lionblaze growled.

The vision stopped there, and Jayfeather looked back to Dustflash, not saying anything. But his voice entered Dustflash's mind again. _You see, I was worried that Lionblaze killed for a soul purpose to avenge our mother, but he didn't care. It was the fact that Shadowsnow could've killed his own father that drove him into wanting to kill the tom._ _I'm just glad he didn't…_ Jayfeather looked away, and Hollyleaf didn't seem to notice her surroundings, like she was focused on something else.

Dustflash then smelled a familiar scent of rock, and moved past Jayfeather. _The moonstone,_ Dustflash thought, moving through the thick undergrowth, the sound of his group's paw steps behind him. _We are where we need to be,_ Dustflash thought, his paw steps echoing in the shade that the group travelled through. Each step made Dustflash a little more anxious to see what the old forest had become, although he was only in the forest for such a short amount of time.

 _Why did Bloodclan follow us to the lake? They had such a good territory, and if they wanted to kill us, they could've done it without Scourge…_ The thought's made Dustflash's stomach twist, and the other three didn't bother slowing him down as he broke into a sprint. Even in the hot weather, Dustflash didn't feel tired or hot as he ran up the small hill that he remembered overlooked the old forest, near Highstones.

Below him was the rocky hill that was Highstones, with the entrance somewhere nearby. Then Dustflash shifted his amber gaze slightly higher, and heard paw steps behind him to stand next to him. What was out there scared Dustflash.

The forest used to be a luscious green, filled with leaves and the moor had green grass. Now, giant yellow monsters littered the territory, trees were knocked down, and the only thing that seemed untouched was Riverclan's small island, other than the river was redirected somewhere else.

 _Oh, Starclan, no…_ Dustflash thought, and closed his eyes.

 _"Come on, Dustpaw," Brambleclaw meowed, his bright amber eyes looking at his son with softness. "I want to show you something." Brambleclaw climbed to the top of the small hill, and looked out towards the forest. Dustpaw followed, wondering what Brambleclaw wanted to show him, and went to the top. The sight was beautiful, and Dustpaw saw the entire forest. A crystal clear river surrounding a small portion of land creating an island. A large, wide moor with a rocky overhang. A pine forest and an oak forest split by the monster path. "That there," Brambleclaw meowed, using his tail to point towards the oak forest, "that forest was Thunderclan territory. The pine forest next to it was Shadowclan's, and luckily, attacks were few from them, as the monster path allowed little access."_

 _Dustpaw watched as Brambleclaw smiled, and looked back down, where Brambleclaw started pointing towards the island. "That was Riverclan territory, they practically controlled the water there, and a few times, the clans had to use their rivers for fresh water. Then the moor was Windclan's territories. They had the fastest runners. Onewhisker comes from Windclan," Brambleclaw meowed._

 _"Really?" Dustpaw asked, surprised that Onewhisker was Windclan. The light brown tabby normally didn't talk to Brambleclaw or anyone within the group._

 _"Yeah," Brambleclaw meowed. "One day, I hope to have the clans rise up again, to control this forest like they did so long ago. It feels like seasons since I've been driven from my home…" Brambleclaw's amber eyes shifted emotion for only a heart-beat, and then they switched back to being bright and happy, something Dustpaw liked to see in his father._

 _Dustpaw stared happily at the forest. "One day," he vowed, "this will be a home I can protect…"_

Dustflash stood right where he did when he was with Bramblestar, and he shuffled his paws with anger, unsheathing and sheathing them again. An old memory, practically ruined by the monsters littering the territories. _The clans used to have power over the forest, and now, cats here would be powerless against the masses,_ Dustflash thought.

"Are you okay?" Hollyleaf asked, placing her tail around Dustflash.

He didn't bother moving when he spoke, his eyes were glued to the devastation below. "Right where we are," he started, "was where my father showed me the clan territories." Using his paw, he pointed towards the destroyed pine forest. "Shadowclan." Then to the torn down oak forest. "Thunderclan." Then he pointed towards what used to be the island. "Riverclan." Then towards the darkened moor. "Windclan." Dustflash even remembered when Bramblestar told him about the four oak trees and the giant rock. "Then the gathering place, the neutral zone between the four clans." Dustflash used his tail to point out the four giant oaks, which were surprisingly still standing.

Hollyleaf placed her head on Dustflash's shoulder. "It's alright," she meowed. "We shouldn't have to stay long, we only need to receive the message and head home. Easy."

"I don't have a feeling it'll be easy," Jayfeather meowed. "Something tells me there was a reason we were sent all this way, and it also tells me this journey is far from over." Dustflash knew that Jayfeather might actually be right, that Starclan wouldn't send them there without having another purpose, would they? Unless it was to help solve the tribe's problem, but Dustflash didn't know if they helped. In fact, they could've hindered the tribe instead, and the delay wasn't that much. _If Jayfeather is right, then what would we be sent here for?_

Dustflash looked out towards the Riverclan Island, or what was originally an island, anyways, and a thought went into his mind. "We could use the Riverclan Island as a camp," Dustflash meowed. "At least until we know what we are doing. The water is redirected, but isn't gone, so there'll be enough prey for us, and the monsters are nowhere near the island."

"I like the idea," Lionblaze meowed, his voice deep. "That way, we might not have to face off against the monsters. The only dangerous part, is getting there." Jayfeather nodded in agreement, as did Hollyleaf. "Let's go then," Lionblaze meowed, going down the hill.

 _Hopefully, we don't meet anything dangerous along the way,_ Dustflash thought, knowing Starclan might not be actually watching them here…

 _(Author's Note)_

 _Don't forget to comment/review, and also, go check out my new Warriors story, Witheredstar's Resolve!_


	17. Act III: Chapter 15

Hollyleaf sat beside Dustflash at the top of the hill, overlooking the destruction ahead of them. Dustflash's eyes flashed with many emotions, and one of the main ones was anger and sadness. Something happened to Dustflash, and it looked like the tom was about to crack. The black she-cat watched Lionblaze start down the hill, Jayfeather following quickly after.

 _The plan has changed,_ Hollyleaf thought. _The forest is more destroyed than we thought. What exactly are we going to find down there that could help save the clans?_ Hollyleaf wondered, and began to head down the hill. She used her tail to urge Dustflash to move, and the tom seemed lost in memory, his amber eyes clouded. _This journey will soon be over,_ Hollyleaf thought, looking down the hill. _Soon, I will be home, bearing a kit and knowing exactly what I need to do to destroy the Dark Forest forces._

On the way to the old forest, all Hollyleaf could think about was her future. She didn't know who her kit was going to be, if it was Cinderheart's spirit, or if it was a new kit, one who deserved better than Hollyleaf as a mother.

 _Stop thinking that,_ Jayfeather's voice growled in her head. Surprised, Hollyleaf looked to Jayfeather, whose pale, blind blue eye was looking at her. Dustflash wasn't paying attention, and Lionblaze was too far ahead to notice the look. _You will be a great mother,_ Jayfeather's voice echoed. _Dustflash and you both will be great parents to whoever the kit is. I don't care, because I will protect it until my final breath._ Jayfeather padded on ahead, looking a little angry, but his blue eye told a different story. Something sad hid behind them.

 _Thank you,_ Hollyleaf thought, but didn't know if she was directing it at Jayfeather or not. _If only Cinderheart would appear in my dream to prove that she isn't my own kit. My own mother as my kit, no less…_ Hollyleaf thought for a moment on how weird it would be, if the kit really was her mother.

They continued down the hill, ready to head over to the old Riverclan territory. Hollyleaf knew that it would be dangerous, and that they would have to cross multiple thunderpaths to get to the territory. Hollyleaf had also spotted a bridge, which crossed over a large hole of some sort, which also seemed to stretch over a distance.

At the bottom of the small hill, Hollyleaf felt rocks under her paws, and it hurt her paws the moment she touched them. Flicking her right forepaw, she realized the rocks were hot from the direct sunlight. _Fox-dung, that hurts,_ Hollyleaf groaned. She quickly got used to it, but the pain still went up her leg, more her injured leg, rather than her good one.

Crossing the rocks didn't take long, and Dustflash took a quick detour. Jayfeather and Lionblaze watched as the gray tom went through a set of bushes that passed a tree line. Hollyleaf flicked her tail to let Lionblaze know to stay behind, and Jayfeather would already know. The black she-cat followed Dustflash into a small rocky clearing that had come before a large tunnel in the rock wall. The entrance was huge, and Dustflash was sitting in front of it.

"Dustflash?" Hollyleaf meowed, sitting next to the tom. "What is this?"

Dustflash sighed, and kept looking forward. "This is Mothermouth, home of the Moonstone," Dustflash explained. "Inside is a bright rock that shines in the dark. I'm going to come here some night, and find the Moonstone inside. I wonder if any Starclan cats will see us from there…" Dustflash's eyes flashed with emotion again, and Hollyleaf had never seen her mate act this way about anything. "Ever since Spiritfire, I've been wondering how much of my past will come back to me," Dustflash meowed. "The old forest, the lake, and Spiritfire were all part of my past. So much is coming back, and I feel this path is going to destroy all of us."

Hollyleaf placed her head on Dustflash's shoulder. "Everything is going to be fine," she meowed. "We will defeat the Dark Forest, and afterwards, our lives will be happier."

"Don't forget, there is still a war between the clans at home," Dustflash reminded. "It's definitely not over, and we have until the full moon to clear this up, to beat the Dark Forest and find the truth. But this feeling I have, it's not going to end afterwards. Starclan has sent us on this journey for a reason." Dustflash finished by standing and going back towards Jayfeather and Lionblaze. Hollyleaf followed, feeling sorry for her mate, who seemed to be having a tough time dealing with seeing the forest the way it is.

On the other side, Jayfeather only nodded to Lionblaze and they continued forward. Hollyleaf followed behind Dustflash this time, and they travelled through the hot sun.

Another thunderpath was in front of them, and they each crossed one at a time, and not a single, brightly colored monster had appeared the entire time. Considering themselves lucky, they continued onto the moors, where the grass felt dead beneath their paws, and scents masked over something else.

A slight scent of Windclan rose to Hollyleaf's nostrils. The scent was barely there, and if Hollyleaf hadn't been paying attention, she would've missed it completely. _They lived here, just like Dustflash had said,_ Hollyleaf thought, and wondered what the Bloodclan cats felt when the old forest was attacked by the monsters. Giant yellow monsters still littered the territory, and the travelling cats didn't need to avoid them much. They were still far enough apart that if they were spotted, they could run easily.

It was almost night when they reached the small bridge, and Hollyleaf felt a cold chill down her spine, and she flicked her tail. The air felt threatening, and each cat stopped. Jayfeather's pelt shivered, and Lionblaze's eyes flicked from side to side while Dustflash's ears twitched.

"I'm not the only one who feels it?" Lionblaze growled.

Jayfeather shook his head. "The threat is long gone, but the feeling lingers on this bridge," Jayfeather meowed. "No doubt all of us feel it. It's something from the past, ignore it and continue forward." Jayfeather padded forward, Lionblaze following him, and Dustflash afterwards. _Here goes nothing,_ Hollyleaf let out a breath, and walked forward.

The air began to pick-up around Hollyleaf, and she blinked against the sudden change. In a heart-beat, everything was bright, and she felt herself running forward, and turning around to see a bright ginger tom with green eyes. They had lit up with understanding, and he turned around. The horizon was filled with bloodthirsty eyes running towards the bridge. Fear struck at Hollyleaf, and she was about to shout something when she blinked.

Back in the real world, it was a little darker, and Hollyleaf almost lost her footing. Everything felt worse now, like the threat that wasn't there was still following her. Hollyleaf looked back, transparent eyes looking towards the bridge in the distance, but they weren't bloodthirsty. They were _sad_.

 _What is happening here?_ Hollyleaf wondered, and continued following Dustflash. Each of the other's pelts were shaking, and Jayfeather's voice entered her head again.

 _This was the sight of someone's death…_ Jayfeather's voice echoed. It didn't seem to be towards Hollyleaf.

 _Jayfeather?_ Hollyleaf thought, but the warrior didn't answer. Whatever was happening, it affected each of them. Hollyleaf felt something tug at her fur, and she blinked away, only to find herself looking at a pale-brown tabby she-cat, her amber eyes bright and fearful. _Leafpool…_

"Fireheart!" She yelled, but Hollyleaf only turned around and noticed her paws were bright ginger. _Leafpool's father?_ Hollyleaf guessed, and looked out into the distance, but didn't see farther into the vision as she was sucked back to the present. _That's why it feels threatening,_ Hollyleaf thought, and found her paws touching grass and dirt. _One of the most important cats to the history of our new clans died here, and it feels like he was defending his daughter…_

Everyone's pelts seemed to stop shivering, and it was even darker. The moon was about to rise in the distance, and the sun was setting on the horizon. "Let's keep going," Dustflash meowed, and quickened his pace. Hollyleaf felt tired, fatigue quickly draining her stamina, and she even felt heavier. _It's the kit, I don't think it's close to being born, but it's weighing me down,_ Hollyleaf realized. Climbing to the top of a small hill, Hollyleaf sat, and let out a slight pant. Dustflash looked at her, surprised, and then looked at her belly, and nodded. "We're here," Dustflash meowed.

Looking down, the place just looked like a mess, clumps of brambles and branches were everywhere. The place was a mess, but Hollyleaf saw what Dustflash saw. After a heart-beat, she noticed what he was seeing in the mess. The dens seemed so noticeable to her now, and she went down with the three toms. Jayfeather went to the edge of the messed up clearing, and slept on the grass. Lionblaze did the same by a large rock, and Hollyleaf went to the center of the clearing, and lied down on the grass.

Dustflash lied down next to her, and wrapped his tail around her. "Are you alright?" Dustflash asked, his tail rubbing against her belly. Hollyleaf let out a slight chuckle.

"I'm fine," she meowed, and turned to Dustflash, her tone becoming a little serious. "What about you? You seem to reminisce in old memories when we are here. Are you sure you're fine?"

Dustflash hesitated on an answer, and he looked towards the stars. "My father taught me everything about the clans while we were here," Dustflash meowed. "Windclan being the fastest, Riverclan and Thunderclan's fights over a place called Sunningrocks. Shadowclan's fierce skills in ambush and combat. Everything I leaned came from Bramblestar, and now, I come back here, and I fear what we will find out." Dustflash's amber eyes glittered with the reflection of the stars. "We have come all this way to learn something that will help defeat the Dark Forest forces, but something tells me that what it is, could also destroy the clans. If something has the power to destroy the Dark Forest, then it should have the power to destroy the clan cats living by the lake."

"I think we all have that fear," Hollyleaf comforted, wrapping her tail around Dustflash's tail, enjoying his warmth. "But we must move past it and use the information to destroy those who threaten us. Who threaten our friends, our family, our kit," Hollyleaf emphasized, and placed Dustflash's tail on her stomach. "We must protect ourselves and everyone we love."

Dustflash let out a slight purr, and he put his head on Hollyleaf's neck as she put her head back on the soft grass. "I promise everything will start looking up," Dustflash meowed. "We can defeat the Dark Forest, and I will protect you, right until the end…" Dustflash closed his eyes, and Hollyleaf purred as well.

Hollyleaf closed her eyes, and fell into a deep sleep…

Hollyleaf awoke to something poking her, a paw was poking her forehead. Opening her eyes, she was about to smack Dustflash, and looked up to see a gray tom with amber eyes. The same one from her dream that would send her on this journey. "What the…?" Hollyleaf looked at the tom with surprise. Standing up, she realized that Dustflash was behind her, his amber eyes looking at the gray tom.

Dustflash was the first to speak. "You're Gray Wing," he meowed, keeping his gaze steadily on the gray tom. "I'm guessing it's time to know the truth," Dustflash continued, and Gray Wing nodded.

"Follow me then," he rasped, and began to pad up the hill of Riverclan's destroyed camp. Jayfeather and Lionblaze looked at Hollyleaf and Dustflash, and they quickly followed the tom. Hollyleaf then realized that Gray Wing was a little transparent, and Hollyleaf knew that Gray Wing had to be from either Starclan, or a ghost who has been known to Starclan in some way.

"My name is Gray Wing," the gray tom continued. "I have been in Starclan for some time, and I was here to see the dawn of the clans." Gray Wing went down the hill, and the group of four followed intently. "I never wanted to leave the mountains in the first place, but to help some of us, we had to. The clans were born from the Tribe of Rushing Water." Hollyleaf felt surprised at the information, but knew this couldn't be what needed to help them. "I had a brother, his name was Clear Sky, and he fell into the darkness of his own soul, and that has stuck with the clans through every generation." Gray Wing crossed the bridge with ease. "A lot of the kittypets and rogues around this old forest here are also related to the clans," Gray Wing explained, letting out a slight cough.

Hollyleaf didn't exactly know where this was going, but Gray Wing had the answer. They continued towards a group of large trees, four, to be precise. They were huge, and in the center was a large rock. Gray Wing went to the center, and something transparent appeared beside him. "This is Quiet Rain," Gray Wing meowed when the she-cat appeared almost real, her transparency almost gone.

"Thank you for the introduction, Gray Wing," Quiet Rain meowed, looking down at the four cats. "Everyone is here, good." Then Quiet Rain looked at Hollyleaf and Dustflash, and her eyes flashed with concern, but she stood at full height and addressed each of them. "Jayfeather, the blind one, but can see more than any other cat in the forest." Jayfeather nodded, his pale blue eyes stayed on Quiet Rain's speckled gray pelt. "Lionblaze, the strongest fighter and immune to mortal cats." Lionblaze nodded as well, but his eyes were mainly on Gray Wing. "Hollyleaf," Quiet Rain looked at her, and paused for a moment. "You have hearing that goes beyond a normal cat's hearing. You can see through others, but you still don't see the truth. That will be revealed tonight."

"What is it then?" Jayfeather meowed, irritated. "What had us come all this way instead of telling us while we were at the lake territories?"

Gray Wing spoke this time. "The truth involves something that will be hard to understand," he meowed. "Or hard to take in." _It seems Jayfeather can't read Gray Wing's mind, or Quiet Rain's, why?_ Hollyleaf wondered, turning to the two cats who were still unknown to them. Then she realized it wasn't just two, it was three.

A dark brown tabby with amber eyes appeared next to them. "I am Thunderstar," he meowed. "The very first leader of Thunderclan. Shadowstar, Riverstar, and Windstar, I was with them, the first leaders to the clans. But there was one other. Skystar, my father." Hollyleaf didn't move, and Lionblaze had looked taken aback, while Jayfeather and Dustflash kept their eyes on the cats who stood before them. "His name was originally Clear Sky, and he tried to destroy us all at one point. He ruled over a fifth clan called Skyclan. Many seasons after Clear Sky's death, Skyclan was forced from their home when there wasn't enough territory, and now, Skyclan's heart is dark. Their ancestors are no longer part of Starclan, and instead, they have their own Dark Forest. This was because Clear Sky gave in to the darkness, he let it control him after everything went wrong." Thunderstar's amber eyes flashed.

"We thought that once Clear Sky was dead," Gray Wing meowed, "his plans on ruling would stop. But that didn't happen, instead, his own bloodline carried his ambitions. So many stayed behind during the time when Skyclan left, and many were related to Clear Sky." Hollyleaf felt as if she knew where this was now heading, and her pelt slightly fluffed up. "So little of Clear Sky's family was able to turn their backs to the ambition, including a medicine cat from Thunderclan named Spottedleaf. Then there is the newest one to not have the ambition, which would be Bramblepaw."

Dustflash stood instantly at the mention of his little brother's name, and his pelt fluffed, his teeth in a snarl. "What are you getting at?" He growled, teeth bared.

Thunderstar stood between the two toms. "What I'm getting at, is Clear Sky's bloodline is dangerous, and the only way to stop it, is to destroy everyone related to him," Thunderstar meowed calmly. Hollyleaf felt her heart skip a beat, and her eyes widened, surprise, fear, anxiety filled her entire body, and she looked down to her stomach. _No…_ _No…_

 _No…_

Hollyleaf felt the world around her fall, and she looked at Thunderstar. "You mean…?" Thunderstar looked at her, and looked back to Dustflash. But he didn't answer, instead, Quiet Rain did.

"Yes, even your kits," Quiet Rain meowed, her blue eyes shining with sorrow.

Dustflash bolted forward, and held Thunderstar onto the ground. The tom didn't even flinch, and neither Gray Wing nor Quiet Rain moved to help Thunderstar. "I'm not having anyone kill my own kits, you piece of fox-dung," Dustflash hissed.

"You will have to die as well, you know," Thunderstar meowed, not even showing any expression. "This was decreed so long ago, I don't remember when I received the information. No one here even remembers who gave it to us, and just this information stuck with us." Dustflash let out a slight snarl, his amber eyes full of hatred, and took a step back to sit beside Hollyleaf. Thunderstar stood up and shook the dirt from his pelt. "You know, this wouldn't be so bad, but Dustflash proved that we can't let the bloodline continue to pass down," Thunderstar meowed. "The hatred in his eyes proved our point, and that each of Clear Sky's bloodline has to die. Skyclan shouldn't bother you in the future, they only remember the grudge they held so long ago, but don't remember where to go. You should be fine without them." Thunderstar then began to fade. "I'm done here, and I'm going to see Shadowstar again. We need to speak more about the future of the clans before this is over."

Gray Wing nodded, and Thunderstar disappeared completely. "You are getting close to the end," he meowed. "The decisions you make, affect the future of the clans. From here on out, the new era is affected only by you, and no one will be able to help you but yourselves."

Gray Wing disappeared, and Quiet Rain was the last, and Hollyleaf saw the sorrow behind her blue eyes. _No… Not my own kits…_ Hollyleaf felt tears well up in her eyes, and Dustflash wrapped his tail around her, his sadness seemed to drain from his pelt to hers, and she only felt worse.

"I'm so sorry, Hollyleaf," he whispered, his voice heavy with emotion. "I'm so sorry…"

Hollyleaf forced herself to swallow her tears for a moment. "It's not your fault," she meowed, wrapping her tail around his. "We'll get through this, there has to be a way…"

 _(Author's Note)_

 _Am I making anyone a little sad for an unborn kit? Or maybe the revelation that Dustflash might have to die? Or maybe so many other possibilities, it's practically endless._

 _Also, sorry for the really long delay. I haven't been up to writing, anxiety issues and stress and all that. Also, I might not have time on Saturday to update, as I will be traveling to a renaissance fair because, well, it's awesome and I'm weird._

 _With that, now you wonder what I'm going to do, don't forget to comment/review the story so far! I really want to see what you guys think!_


	18. Act III: Chapter 16

Darkness…

Darkness…

So much darkness in Dustflash's mind. Dustflash recalled every word Gray Wing, Thunderstar, and Quiet Rain had told them just the night before. Anger burned in his stomach, rage filled his mind, and love filled his heart when he looked at Hollyleaf, which was replaced with sorrow when he looked at her stomach. _My own kits…_ Dustflash thought. _I can't let my kits die. They are innocent…_

Dustflash had been thinking for so long on how to save his kits, and didn't know how. Jayfeather and Lionblaze tried to comfort Hollyleaf, but she stayed away, and only talked to Dustflash. If felt as if she was going hysterical sometimes, and laughed at the simplest of things.

 _We are going insane, and Jayfeather and Lionblaze can't help,_ Dustflash thought as he padded through what little forest was left. _There has to be a way to save them, and not have them be killed…_ No answer came to Dustflash, and no one from Starclan came to see him to answer his problem. _Not even Bramblestar, who probably knew the truth this entire time…_

Dustflash was alone in the forest, and he came across a certain scent. It was familiar, but Dustflash didn't care, he wanted to ignore everything, to just be alone and think. Hollyleaf had left the safety of the temporary camp earlier, and Dustflash originally followed her, but went off on his own. They had come across Thunderclan's old forest's, which stank with the scent of monsters. Some of the territory was oddly left unharmed, and Dustflash took a right through a set of bushes.

On the other side, Dustflash saw the destruction of the forest, and inside, he somehow felt at home. The clearing would be enough to fit a clan, and Dustflash noticed a rock on one side of the clearing. Padding over, only slightly curious, he looked at the rock, and realized it was an entrance to something. Placing a paw in, he tested the grass, and realized it had paw prints all over. The smell of Thunderclan wafted up his nose, and Dustflash felt his anger begin to boil.

 _I was meant to help Bramblestar restore the clans here,_ Dustflash thought angrily, drawing his lips slightly back. _Why does Clear Sky's family have to die? Why do I have to be related to him? Why… Why is my life falling apart?_ Dustflash sat down, and looked outside. _Think about your kits,_ he reminded himself. _How can I save them from this fate? A fate in which they have to die under Starclan's orders?_ Dustflash began to question everything he had ever been taught, from the smallest strike of his claws to the ghosts of Starclan, every detail of his life felt completely fine.

Until now.

Letting himself cool down, Dustflash stood up and went back into the clearing. He was about to head out the entrance when Hollyleaf's familiar black pelt came through, her belly still swollen. Her green eyes found Dustflash, and she looked at him with sorrow, Hollyleaf's green eyes filled with grief. He padded over to her, and let his tail drag on the ground, feeling defeated as he sat next to his mate.

"You know," Hollyleaf whispered to Dustflash, her voice pausing. "There is always the option of never…" Hollyleaf hesitated, and then placed her head on Dustflash's shoulder. "Never going back…" she finished, her eyes closing.

Dustflash was surprised at Hollyleaf's suggestion, and shook his head. "You know we can't do that," he argued, his voice barely above a whisper. "You have a prophecy for the clans to fulfill, and you can't leave your brothers behind forever. They would search for you." Hollyleaf nodded, and broke down, crying at the entrance to the destroyed Thunderclan camp. "I promise, we'll find a way to keep our kits alive, but for now, let's have a rest," Dustflash insisted, and Hollyleaf rubbed up against him, her tears falling onto his gray pelt. "We'll stay here for another day or two, and then we'll go back to the clans, ready for anything they throw at us, alright?"

Hollyleaf nodded, and Dustflash felt bad that she had him as a mate. _I need time to think of a way to get our kits out of this mess! They don't deserve this, they're still innocent until proven that they have Clear Sky's ambition. Unless…_

"Hollyleaf," Dustflash meowed, not entirely sure of the plan himself.

His mate didn't look up, and meowed, "What is it?"

"What if…" Dustflash let out a slight cough. "What if we bring our kits to Skyclan?" Dustflash suggested, and Hollyleaf looked at Dustflash, uncertainty and happiness within her eyes. "If we could find them, anyways," Dustflash meowed. "You could find a queen in Skyclan who would take your kits when they're born. I mean, didn't one of them say Skyclan still thrived some ways away from here?"

Hollyleaf looked thoughtful for a moment, and she then meowed, "You know we would never be able to see our kits again, right?" Dustflash nodded, knowing all too well the price they would pay for giving up their kits. But they didn't deserve to die, surely. "Starclan could be angry if we kept the kits, and let them survive to have their own children. But if we give them to Skyclan, we wouldn't need to kill them, there would be no need, and they could live happily, still knowing clan life…"

"They don't deserve to die," Dustflash insisted. "And we wouldn't need to stay long. You are getting closer to giving birth, to the hard decision that you'll have to make from killing them or letting them live. But they can live, without us." Dustflash sighed, thinking about the decision they were making now. _They won't die, not before their parents do,_ Dustflash thought. _The memories we could create…_

 _Dustkit sat by Silver, Rosekit was a few tail-lengths away, sleeping soundly. Brambleclaw's scent had drifted in from the snow outside, with the smell of mouse clinging to the dark toms pelt. Dustkit went up to Brambleclaw first, and accidently kicked white snow all over his sister. Rosekit looked at Dustkit with tired eyes, but they lit up with excitement seeing Brambleclaw._

 _Brambleclaw had brought in a couple mice from the forest nearby, and he placed one next to Silver while he gave the other to Dustkit and Rosekit. The dark tom lied down next to Silver, and watched as Dustkit and Rosekit bit away at the mouse, eating pleasurably the warm prey. They both finished their mouse well after Dustkit and Rosekit finished theirs._

 _Dustkit sat at the edge of the den while Rosekit was distracting Brambleclaw and Silver. They both planned to sneak attack Brambleclaw with moss when he got back, but didn't expect him home so early. Brambleclaw started to play with Rosekit._

 _"Come on Dustkit!" Brambleclaw meowed playfully to Dustkit. Dustkit looked over to his father. "I'm surprised," Brambleclaw laughed when Rosekit pounced on his back. "Normally you're ready to play!" Brambleclaw's amber eyes shone with happiness as he got Rosekit off him._

 _"One heart-beat," Dustkit replied, getting the large moss ball ready. He pawed the last little bit of moss together, and then turned around to see that Brambleclaw was still playing with Rosekit. "Hey, Brambleclaw!" Dustkit shouted, throwing the moss ball. Brambleclaw turned around and the moss ball hit him directly in the face, practically exploding in moss, and showering the dark tabby._

 _Brambleclaw just sat there momentarily, and then started to laugh. Silver was laughing as well, meowing, "He really got you with that one!" Brambleclaw shook the moss from his pelt, and Dustkit jumped onto his back._

 _"You're heavy," Brambleclaw commented, lifting Dustkit a little higher. "Maybe I shouldn't have given you that mouse!" Dustkit unsheathed his claws as Brambleclaw tried to throw him off. "Ouch! That hurts you know!" Brambleclaw hissed playfully, and Silver then grabbed Dustkit, pulling the small gray kit off of Brambleclaw. Then she released his scruff from her teeth._

 _"You forgot to check behind you," she smiled, her blue eyes full of happiness. Dustkit smiled as well, and felt Brambleclaw's tail wrap around him._

 _Brambleclaw's bright, amber eyes shining down on Dustkit made Dustkit feel happy. "You'll make a great warrior one day," Brambleclaw smiled, his amber eyes full of mixed emotion, but the first one, and most major, was the happiness that Dustkit could see._

Of course I will, _Dustkit thought, purring._ One day, I will be a great warrior, just to have my father be happy!

Dustflash's tears began to hit the grass below as he recalled that leaf-bare day, having fun with his entire family. He would never be able to create a memory like that if the four were to journey to find Skyclan and leave their kits there. If they did, they wouldn't have a family bond, there would be no happiness, and there would be an empty hole. Something Dustflash knows he would never be able to fill…

"Let's do it," Hollyleaf meowed, and she coughed. The sadness in her green gaze made Dustflash feel worse. "I'm not having anyone kill my own kits, no matter what." Hollyleaf's voice turned into a low growl, and Dustflash wrapped his tail around her as much as possible.

"Let's tell Jayfeather and Lionblaze then," Dustflash meowed. "Although they might not be too happy with the detour…" Dustflash stood up, and wiped the tears from his eyes with his tail. Hollyleaf barely moved, and looked up to Dustflash.

Then she meowed, "Promise me something. Promise you'll stay by my side."

Dustflash smiled and touched Hollyleaf's nose with his. "I promise," he vowed. "There would be no one else I'd rather be beside." Hollyleaf let out a slight shiver that Dustflash barely noticed, and he felt angry that something like this felt like their only option to save their kits. To never see them again was probably the worst part of it, and to keep a secret such as this one would be hard when they got home.

They both padded through what was left of the bramble entrance, and made their way to the Riverclan island, which was still dried other than a soft stream of water that was left down by the gorge. Heading home, the two mates were quiet, and Dustflash wrapped his tail around Hollyleaf's, as it was his only comfort.

Crossing the territory together, they eventually came across the almost dried out stream. Dustflash stopped and took a drink to clear his throat, letting the cool liquid move down his throat. Hollyleaf did the same, and they sat for a while before actually going up the hill towards the temporary camp that the four had made. At the top of the hill, Hollyleaf let out a slight breath, and Dustflash knew that she was going to tire easily, making the journey to find Skyclan going to be much harder.

Jayfeather and Lionblaze were in the clearing, both clearly lost in their own thoughts until Dustflash and Hollyleaf went down the hill towards the two toms, who looked at them with curiosity.

"Your thoughts are clouded," Jayfeather meowed. "What is it?" Lionblaze didn't say anything, and allowed Hollyleaf and Dustflash to speak.

"We need to find Skyclan," Dustflash meowed.

Jayfeather seemed slightly taken aback, but then he nodded in understanding. "You want your kits to survive, and you know you can't keep them if they are to survive," Jayfeather meowed. "You know that we should get back by the next full moon, so we'll be cutting it really close if we journey to find Skyclan, right?"

Dustflash hadn't really thought about it. "Now that you mention it, we'd have to find them and stay until Hollyleaf gave birth. This is also assuming that there is at least a queen there who could help the kits afterwards," Dustflash meowed. "But we have to try, you both know this isn't something you can stop us from doing. You guys can go home if you want, but we are going to find Skyclan."

"Who said anything about not going?" Jayfeather asked. "I'll go, I'm just giving a fair warning, and we may not get back in time. Besides, I vowed to protect your kits a while ago, so that's what I'm going to do." Jayfeather then coughed slightly, and turned back to them. "If we are going to go find Skyclan, we should go now, we can't waste time."

"Well then," Lionblaze finally meowed, his amber gaze soft on Hollyleaf. "Let's get going."

They began to pad away, and Dustflash had another thought. "I just realized something," Dustflash meowed to Jayfeather. "If what Starclan says is true, Skyclan is twisted on the inside. Or at least, have a grudge against clan cats, so we are going to need to go by different names while we're there." Jayfeather nodded.

"It'll be easier if we go by the first part of our names," Jayfeather meowed. "So I'll be Jay, Lionblaze is Lion, Hollyleaf is Holly, and you're Dust. Shouldn't be too hard to remember. To them, we'll be rogues, to us, we'll just be clan cats on a spying mission." Hollyleaf and Lionblaze nodded in agreement, and they continued ahead. "Where would Skyclan go, anyways?" Jayfeather questioned. "We actually have no idea where they went. They could be anywhere…"

Dustflash pondered the question, then turned to Jayfeather. "The best option if they were to leave, would be to head away from the thunderpath and up the river that used to be here," Dustflash meowed. "A couple reasons, the first is that it's easier to head away from the thunderpath, so that you don't have to use time to get all cats across. The second is that the clan would need a water source of some sort. So following the river to find another place is their best bet. So the way they went is most likely to be following the river."

"It makes sense, and it seems to be the only option we have," Jayfeather meowed. "We're cutting our time so close," Jayfeather mumbled to himself, and Dustflash's ear twitched as he heard Jayfeather. _You're right, out time is running out,_ Dustflash thought. _But you must remember that Hollyleaf would want you to help her._

 _I understand,_ Jayfeather's voice echoed.

They continued up the hill, and went to the empty riverbed. They began to follow it away from the territories, and Dustflash noticed that they were going to be parallel to the twoleg place border. Dustflash ignored it, and began to think about what would happen if they met with Skyclan. _So much could go wrong…_ Dustflash thought, but his thoughts were interrupted.

"Someone is here," Lionblaze meowed, and they looked around. Dustflash was the first to notice two cats sitting on the wood border of the twoleg place.

The two cats stared down at the four, looking very curious, and Dustflash noticed they both had collars. "They're kittypets," he meowed to Lionblaze, "nothing we should be worried about."

One of the kittypets, a light brown she-cat, spoke. "Are you the forest cats?" she asked, her amber eyes full of curiosity. The second kittypet, a black and white tom, nodded in agreement. Dustflash looked at the kittypets oddly, and Jayfeather was really surprised.

 _What is it?_ Dustflash thought.

 _They know Firestar,_ Jayfeather's voice meowed.

Answering the question, Dustflash meowed, "Yes, and who might you be?"

The light brown tabby meowed, "My name is Princess."

"My name is Smudge," the black and white kittypet meowed. "By chance, did you know someone named Firestar? A flame-colored tom?"

Dustflash wondered how much information to give, and decided it didn't matter. "Yeah, I knew him, what's your business with him?" Dustflash asked, hiding the fact he already knew some of the truth.

"I'm Firestar's sister," Princess meowed, "and Smudge is Firestar's friend from a long time ago. We wanted to know how he was doing, because we saw the destruction of the forest. But we heard rumors that most of the cats had left before it happened."

 _It is obvious Princess doesn't know that the clans left long before that,_ Dustflash thought to himself. "Well," Dustflash meowed, not knowing how to answer the she-cat. "Firestar is-" Dustflash didn't finish his sentence when Jayfeather interrupted.

"Fine," Jayfeather meowed. "Firestar is fine, but he lives really far away from here. I don't think he'd ever have a chance to visit you."

"Don't lie to me," Princess whispered. "He's dead, isn't he?"

Jayfeather flinched next to Dustflash, and Dustflash nodded. "He died defending his daughter, well before the twoleg's decided to destroy the forest with their monsters," Dustflash explained. "His bloodline definitely hasn't ended, and it's carried on."

Hollyleaf padded forward, and meowed, "I am Firestar's grand-daughter. Lionblaze," Hollyleaf pointed to the golden tom, "and Jayfeather," Hollyleaf pointed to her tabby brother with her tail, "are also related to Firestar." Lionblaze and Hollyleaf nodded.

Princess barely seemed to register that she was sitting in front of her kin, meowing, "I can't believe he's dead…" Then her eyes flickered. "What about Cloudtail?"

Dustflash remembered the annoying tom, only respectful to his clan mates. "Yes, he's alive and well," Dustflash replied.

"Alright," Princess meowed. "Sorry to bother you then." Dustflash saw the sadness in her gaze and she was about to disappear behind the wooden border when Smudge stopped her.

"Princess, you could at least say goodbye to your kin," Smudge meowed.

Princess looked distracted, and her gaze rested on Hollyleaf. "You're pregnant, and it won't be long before you give birth to… two kits is my guess, your belly is swollen pretty big," Princess pointed out. "Take good care of them." Princess jumped down, and disappeared behind the wood border. Smudge only let out a sigh, and his eyes rested on the four cats.

"See you sometime, I guess," Smudge meowed, and followed Princess.

Although a little confused at the encounter, Dustflash continued forward, leading the group ahead. "That was weird," Lionblaze meowed, practically echoing Dustflash's thoughts. "Who would've thought we'd meet Firestar's other kin?"

"Definitely not me," Hollyleaf answered, but her mind seemed to be on something else.

 _I wonder if we'll make it in time before she actually gives birth to the kits,_ Dustflash thought. _I just hope we actually can make it in time…_

 _(Author's Note)_

 _Little delays on these chapters, sorry for that! (I have someone else to blame for getting me into rp's)_

 _Anyways, leave a comment/review about what you think of this story so far!_

 _Also, don't forget to check out Witheredstar's Resolve, my new story! (And yes, that one is going to be updated, not like Sign of Revenge)_


	19. Act III: Chapter 17

The night came quickly as the group traversed through the woods, following the river. Hollyleaf watched the now-flowing river, and felt tired. But she had agreed to keep going until they found a safer place to sleep. She felt as if she was slowing down the entire group, but they knew the risks of bringing her. It wasn't a problem to them, at least, that's what they said.

Dustflash continued at a brisk pace, almost like he could never get tired. While Jayfeather and Lionblaze were behind Hollyleaf in protective positions around the black she-cat. Hollyleaf felt herself begin to slow now, her paws touching the soft grass below her with almost no strength. A slight wind began to pick up, brushing against her pelt as she stepped on a small leaf.

"Okay, I think it's time for us to stop," Jayfeather meowed, stopping in his tracks. "We should seriously slow down a little bit, at the least. My paws are starting to hurt, and I bet Hollyleaf is getting tired." Dustflash looked back at Hollyleaf, his amber gaze held understanding, and he nodded.

"Fine, we can sleep over in the bushes over there for now," Dustflash meowed. He padded over to the tree line, and disappeared under a set of bushes. Hollyleaf and her brothers followed the gray tom, and noticed he was staring into the sky through a gap in the bushes and trees. Right where the moon was shining down on him.

Jayfeather and Lionblaze went to the edge of the bushes, and began to sleep, which didn't take long, considering how tired Jayfeather sounded when he mentioned they should stop. Hollyleaf sat next to Dustflash, leaning against him for a moment before feeling the fatigue weigh her down. She lied down next to Dustflash, who sat looking at the moon for a little longer before curling around Hollyleaf…

No dream, no signs, no warnings.

Hollyleaf awoke peacefully for once, not being either jolted awake or having a nightmare about something or another. Dustflash had probably been awake all night, and he was awake before Hollyleaf, still curled around her, keeping her warm. The sun was casting beautiful shadows in the bushes from the small entrances to the outside world, which felt dangerous.

Letting out a yawn, Hollyleaf looked around her, and realized Lionblaze and Jayfeather were gone. Before she could ask a question, Dustflash whispered into her ear, "They left to catch some prey." The tom still sounded sad.

 _Why shouldn't he be?_ Hollyleaf thought to herself. _If we want our kits to survive, then they will have to live someplace else…_ Hollyleaf forced herself not to cry, she had done so much crying since the night they received the 'valuable' information from Gray Wing and Quiet Rain. "Alright," she meowed, trying to make herself sound as cheerful as possible, which was hard considering.

Princess's words stuck in her head, when she spoke about how Hollyleaf was bearing kits. That she probably was going to have two…

 _Two more kits in this world who don't know who their parents will be after we leave…_ Hollyleaf thought sadly. Dustflash sighed, his warm breath making Hollyleaf shiver as it went against her neck. _But everyone makes a sacrifice for the good of their family, don't they?_ Hollyleaf questioned what Starclan really wanted from them, but this was better than killing two innocent kits.

Dustflash kept himself wrapped around Hollyleaf, and she loved his warmth, and it reminded her of how angry the tom had been lately, how much this short journey turned into a horrific and traumatic event. But Hollyleaf knew she could power through it, she just needed to know that the kits she would give birth to would survive.

 _I've seen too much for my lifetime,_ Hollyleaf thought to herself, remembering River and Raven. Two sisters driven apart by ones desire to protect the other. _River doesn't even live with the tribe of Rushing Water anymore… I wonder if she'll join the clans._ Then Hollyleaf remembered Mint, one of the rogues from the mountains had said she was once from the clans, forced out when Hawkstar had taken over the clan, and now she was heading back. At least, as far as Hollyleaf knew from what Dustflash told her.

Hollyleaf forced herself out of Dustflash's grasp, and it was almost like he didn't notice, as he curled up and buried his nose in his tail. _He's taken the emotional damage,_ Hollyleaf thought, and licked the tom's ears. "It's alright," she whispered, although she herself didn't believe the words. She just wanted her mate to be somewhat happy.

Looking up, Dustflash's tears were clearly visible. "I don't know if I'm strong enough for this," he whispered. Hollyleaf barely caught the words, and wondered how emotionally damaged Dustflash really was. His amber eyes were trained on Hollyleaf, all of his emotions were about to pour out.

Anger…

Pain…

Sorrow…

"Dustflash, you are strong enough," Hollyleaf insisted. She placed white paw on Dustflash's side, a slight scar barely visible from a battle. "If I'm strong enough to leave our own kits, then so will you. Dustflash, do this, if not for me, then for them…" Hollyleaf placed her nose on Dustflash's head, and the large tom flinched at her touch.

"Okay," Dustflash whispered. "I will." He purred against Hollyleaf, but she could tell it was forced, but she would take that as he would try to be strong.

 _Show your strength to me,_ Hollyleaf thought. _I want to see you happy again…_

Jayfeather's scent came to Hollyleaf's nose first through Dustflash's scent, and then it was Lionblaze. Hollyleaf turned to see the two toms walk into the bushes, each carrying two pieces of prey. Both dropped a piece by Dustflash and Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather's face told Hollyleaf all she needed to know.

 _The path we all tread is dangerous, but I fear yours is the worst,_ Jayfeather's voice echoed in Hollyleaf's mind as the two toms walked away towards the edge, eating their prey quietly. Hollyleaf didn't know if she was hungry or not, but she had to eat to keep her own strength up as well. Dustflash uncurled himself and stretched for a moment before taking the thrush from the two pieces of prey left in front of them. This left Hollyleaf with the squirrel, which she didn't mind.

It tasted bland on her tongue as she ate the squirrel, but her mind was on something else. As they finished the prey, without a word, they left the safety of the bushes and began to follow the river again. _I wonder how long…_ Hollyleaf questioned, wondering how long until she had her kits, and how long until they got to the Skyclan camp. _If they are even still here…_ Hollyleaf followed the three toms, and Dustflash took the lead again, like he always did, while Jayfeather and Lionblaze held the rear to protect Hollyleaf.

 _How long do we have to keep going like this?_ Hollyleaf wondered, clouding her thoughts so that Jayfeather couldn't read her mind. A little trick she learned if she wanted to hide her thoughts was just cloud them, although Jayfeather seemed to pay attention more to his own thoughts than others. Of course, he would never mention something like that…

They travelled well until dusk, when the heat of the sun was cooling down, and that's when Hollyleaf could smell the scents of many cats. Her tired paws were sluggish, and everyone looked ahead, each knowing they were getting closer and closer to the where they needed to be.

"I think we are here," Jayfeather finally meowed. "Two days travel, not bad."

Hollyleaf felt her heart skip a beat, and she felt slight happiness, which was quickly replaced by the realization that she was one step closer to losing her kits. "Come on," Dustflash meowed, his voice sounding as if it was about to crack. "We'll need to see them before it gets too dark, but we also need a plan on how we are going to talk to them."

Hollyleaf had already thought about what they would say for a while. "As Jayfeather stated before, we need to go by the first part of our names, Holly, Lion, Dust, and Jay," Hollyleaf meowed. As they crossed scent markers, Hollyleaf lowered her voice. "We just need to stay long enough for me to give birth to the kits, then leave. That is all. We can easily come up with the excuse that I won't be able to travel any farther, since I'm close anyways, and getting tired more easily."

This time, Lionblaze spoke. "That'll be good enough," he meowed. "Just mention that we are from a twoleg place, that we are what they would call rogues." They continued forward, obviously agreeing with the little plan that they had.

It didn't take long for a small group of cats to find them.

"Hey!" One of them shouted, jumping out of a tree and landing in front of Dustflash. Four more cats dropped around on all sides of Hollyleaf and the three toms. "Who are you? And what are you doing on Skyclan territory?" The first tom growled unsheathing his claws. His pelt was dark gray, almost black, and his eyes were a dark blue, and Hollyleaf felt a little threatened.

"I'm sorry," Dustflash meowed, "we didn't know anyone was in these forests."

The same tom took a threatening step forward. "Well then, it might be in your best interest to run." Dustflash took a step back, getting into a protective stance in front of Hollyleaf.

"We can't travel much farther," Dustflash growled. _Nice way to say the truth in a much obvious way,_ Hollyleaf thought.

"Why not?" the tom growled, and the other four cats surrounding them took another step forward.

Dustflash sighed. "My mate here is pregnant, and we can't go much farther. She needs a place to stay," Dustflash meowed. "My name is Dust, my mate here is Holly, the blind one is Jay, and the golden one over there is named Lion." Dustflash motioned with his tail to each cat in response.

Then one of the other four cats spoke up. "Eveningfire," the she-cat meowed, "this she-cat is pregnant. There is nothing you are going to do to them." The cat she called Eveningfire grunted, and muttered something that sounded sarcastic, then padded towards the tree. The she-cat turned to them. "My name is Redwater," she introduced herself. "You have entered Skyclan territory, although, I don't think our leader would mind, especially since he has a soft spot for ones who need help." Redwater was a reddish-brown she-cat, her amber eyes shining brightly.

"I don't think we'll need to stay long," Dustflash meowed. "Just long enough for Holly to rest."

Hollyleaf hated being the center of attention at this point, and she could feel each pair of eyes resting on her. The sun was in the horizon, sinking slowly. _We won't be able to see in a few heart-beats, it'll be dark…_ Hollyleaf began to analyze the cats surrounding them. Eveningfire seemed the strongest of the group, while rest seemed mediocre, at best, but Hollyleaf knew better than to judge their strengths. It's not like she would need to fight them anyways.

"Come on," Redwater meowed to the group, including the other Skyclan cats. "We'll need to bring Holly to the queens den, there are a couple queens who can help you if this is your first time." Redwater smiled and turned around, continuing away from the border.

 _Thank Starclan,_ Hollyleaf let out a breath. _They have a couple queens who can take my kits…_ Although it seemed a horrible thought, Hollyleaf felt better knowing her kits would be safe here. _Safer than they will be at home…_ Hollyleaf wanted to mumble, but knew it could risk everything for them to get here and be killed afterwards.

The entire group moved to Hollyleaf's pace, as she was getting more sluggish in her steps. Redwater seemed to have noticed, and meowed, "We're almost there, I promise." Hollyleaf nodded, and the other four cats, especially Eveningfire, seemed to feel threatened by the small group's presence.

That's when Hollyleaf saw a large cliff face ahead, and the group took a turn to the left, parallel of the cliff face. They turned outside the trees, and Hollyleaf could see where the Skyclan camp actually was. The entire camp was in the side of a gorge, and Hollyleaf could see cats by the river, drinking the water while kits roughhoused. Hollyleaf watched as a she-cat came out of a den in the side of the gorge, and said something to the kits, and Hollyleaf could tell they weren't happy.

 _This really is a clan,_ Hollyleaf thought to herself as she followed Redwater. Jayfeather and Lionblaze also looked amazed at the entirety of the clan. Hollyleaf turned back to watch the cats, and was still amazed at how many there were. _They aren't even just a clan, it's almost as big as all four of our clans combined!_ Hollyleaf thought in wonder. _They've probably never had to deal with enemies this far away, so no one would die by the claws of another, maybe a sickness here and there, but… This is still huge…_

"Will you guys be comfortable around so many cats?" Redwater asked them, her eyes full of sympathy. "Since you are rogues to us, you must only live with each other. I can probably find a den for you guys."

"I think we'll be fine," Jayfeather meowed. "We can sleep wherever, and it might be in Holly's best interest to sleep with the queens, at least learn something about kits from them. That is, if she wants." Jayfeather's eyes landed on Hollyleaf, and she hated the feeling.

"I'll sleep with the queens then," Hollyleaf replied. "This is my first litter, of course."

The sun was just about gone, and Hollyleaf had a hard time walking. Her paws ached with fatigue. "Of course," Redwater meowed. "Maybe I can find an empty den for the rest of you," Redwater continued, padding down stone steps, which reminded Hollyleaf of the tribe cats.

Near the top of the steps, an ice-gray tom sat, looking out until he noticed the cats go down the steps. He looked at Redwater first, and asked, "May I please know who these strangers are?" His bright blue eyes made Hollyleaf feel uncomfortable.

"Let me introduce them," Redwater meowed happily. "The gray and brown tom here is Dust. The black she-cat is Holly, the blind one is Jay, and the golden one is Lion." Redwater turned to the group. "This here is Froststar, our leader."

Froststar smiled. "I'm guessing you are stopping here because…" Froststar looked at Hollyleaf with curious eyes. "Holly, here, is pregnant and needs a place to rest for the time being?" Redwater nodded, as did Hollyleaf herself. "She can sleep with the queens," he meowed. "Redwater, find the other three a place to sleep. The rest, well, you can head back to the warriors den."

Eveningfire led the other cats back to the large den not too far away, and they disappeared in the darkness of the den. Redwater led the group, first heading down where the queens den was. Jayfeather, Dustflash, and Lionblaze waited outside while Redwater brought Hollyleaf into the den. Inside, three other queens were lying down. Two of them had swollen bellies while the third had three kits sleeping next to her. They each instinctively looked at Hollyleaf, silently hissing at her.

"It's alright," Redwater meowed. "She's just staying for a short time, and I know you guys have an extra nest." The queens slowly settled down, and cast questioning glares at Hollyleaf. "This is Holly," Redwater whispered. "She's a rogue about to bear kits soon, and she needs to rest. I was hoping you'd be kind enough to let her sleep here."

"Of course," one of the she-cats whispered. "I guess she can take the new nest, but Redwater, you owe Rainshade a new nest afterwards. It was meant for her." The queen put her head down.

"I will," Rainshade promised, and went to the edge of the den, leading Hollyleaf. "This is the nest you'll sleep in."

Hollyleaf smiled. "Thank you so much," she whispered, climbing into the nest. The other two queens looked at her for a heart-beat, then put their heads down and ignored her. Hollyleaf watched as Redwater's silhouetted shape left the den, leaving Hollyleaf alone with the other queens. Closing her eyes, she tried to drift off into sleep, but even though she was heavily fatigued, Hollyleaf's thoughts kept her awake.

 _We'll have to be careful here,_ Hollyleaf thought. _This place might be my grave if I say the wrong thing. If Starclan still says Skyclan holds a grudge against the four clans, then we might be in over our heads…_

After what seemed like moons, Hollyleaf finally fell asleep…

 _-AN-_

 _Trying a new thing for 'Author's Note' now, and that seemed to fit the bill._

 _Anyways, don't forget to favorite and comment/review if you like the story and want to mention something or say how great (or bad) it is!_


	20. Act III: Chapter 18

A voice kept calling out to Dustflash, and yet he didn't feel like opening his eyes. After the long journey to get to Skyclan, Dustflash still could feel his paws aching and his legs burning. His chest felt as if it was on fire as he tried to breathe in the uncomfortable nest that the Skyclan cats had let their guests use. Dustflash's ear flicked, and he brought his paw up, covering his face.

"Dust! It's Holly!" Lionblaze growled, and Dustflash barely heard the words, but it was enough to get him moving. "She's having her kits _now_!" Dustflash opened his eyes, and looked at Lionblaze, who had already bolted out of the den. Leaping to his paws, Dustflash ran out of the den, hearing Hollyleaf's screaming from the queens den.

 _This early!?_ Dustflash thought, surprised, but didn't question it any farther. Dustflash's mind returned to the thoughts on Hollyleaf accepting or denying Tigerstar's offer. _The moment of truth is upon us…_ Dustflash thought, and raced to the queen's den, where another cat was standing outside.

"Sorry, Dust, but it might be best if you wait until this is over," the small black she-cat meowed. "I know it must be hard to hear her, but she's going to be fine, Cedarmist will help her deliver her kits." Dustflash wanted to growl at the she-cat, but didn't argue, keeping right outside the den. _Please be okay, Hollyleaf, we'll go home soon after this is over…_ Dustflash let out a quiet sigh, knowing that leaving his kits behind in Skyclan was best.

"Fine," Dustflash mumbled, and he kept shifting his paws…

 _"Come on, Hollypaw, you can do better than that!" Dustflash challenged, avoiding a quick swipe from the small black apprentice. "If I were a real Windclan warrior, you'd be shredded by now!" Dustflash kept dodging Hollypaw's quick attacks, trying to get her to eventually hit him._

 _After multiple heart-beats, Hollypaw finally struck Dustflash's shoulder, and Dustflash purred. "Finally, I thought I was going to have to go easy on you," Dustflash chuckled._

 _"Never!" Hollypaw purred, flicking her tail happily and her green eyes shining. "I want the hardest opponents you can throw at me, the hardest challenges to face. Without them, I can't become stronger!" Hollypaw sat down, looking at Dustflash with a serious gaze._

 _"Of course," Dustflash smiled. "But fighting isn't the only thing in the clans that happens you know."_

 _The hardest challenges to face… Oh, Hollyleaf, looks like this is going to be one of them,_ Dustflash sighed, and noticed Hollyleaf's screams stopped, and a slight panting sound came from inside of the den. Another she-cat padded out, and she noticed Dustflash, letting out a bright smile. "Two kits, a tom and a she-cat," she meowed. "Holly wants to see you, but I would make my stay a little short, as she is tired." The she-cat padded away towards another den, her gray eyes twinkling with amusement.

Padding in slowly, Dustflash saw his mate lying down on the other side of the den. Hollyleaf's fur was matted, and she looked like she hadn't groomed herself in moons. Padding over, Hollyleaf lifted her head with a slight smile, and uncurled her tail, revealing the two kits who were suckling.

Dustflash sat beside Hollyleaf, wrapping his tail along her spine, and Hollyleaf's smile widened. "What do you want to name them…?" Hollyleaf yawned, purring against Dustflash's leg. The first kit was a small, gray she-cat, and Dustflash chuckled.

"The mother names the first one, you know," Dustflash whispered, and he could tell the other queens were looking at them curiously. One of them smiled at Dustflash's words, and Hollyleaf looked tiredly at the first she-kit.

"I think I want to name her… Snow… It seems fitting with her white paws…" Hollyleaf yawned again, obviously very tired from the ordeal.

"I think it's beautiful," Dustflash replied.

Hollyleaf looked up at Dustflash. "Now you name the other one…" Something seemed to flash in Hollyleaf's eyes, and Dustflash could see her sadness, and all her emotions that could burst at any moment.

Leaning down, Dustflash whispered into Hollyleaf's ear very lightly. "It's alright, there's no need to be so sad… Let's name the tom…" Dustflash looked at the kit, and realized he had an almost golden pelt, and the name came to mind easily. "Amber… Let's name him Amber…" Dustflash licked Hollyleaf's ears, slightly smiling.

"I love the names…" Hollyleaf mumbled, her voice becoming lighter as she put her head on her paws, closing her eyes. "I love you…" Hollyleaf whispered, although Dustflash wasn't quite clear on who she was speaking to. Hollyleaf was looking at the kits, and she kept her tail around them protectively.

 _She doesn't want to let them go,_ Dustflash thought sadly, lying down and keeping himself around Hollyleaf. One of the queens seemed to want to tell Dustflash to get out, but it seemed that she had decided against it. _But I also don't want to let them go,_ Dustflash continued thinking to himself. _We have to though, to save the clans… But will two small lives be worth it?_

Dustflash licked Hollyleaf's ears a little while longer, and then rested his head on her neck. She had long fallen asleep, and Dustflash felt the urge to protect every single one of his family. Even Snow and Amber… It didn't take long for the large tom to fall asleep again, but sleep had not been restful…

Dustflash opened his eyes to see a river in front of him, and he stood before it, looking at his own reflection. His amber eyes were slightly bloodshot, and he hung his head low, almost as if he had felt a tremendous guilt upon his shoulders. Blinking once, Dustflash hoped the image would change, but it did not. His fur was matted and he flicked his tail across the ground in anger.

"You idiot."

The growl came from behind Dustflash, and Dustflash didn't know if he could turn around. His body felt weighted, like he couldn't move if he tried anyways.

"Bramblestar…" Dustflash whispered, slowly moving his head to see his father standing behind him. Dustflash's throat seemed to not work, and his voice stopped completely. He forced the lump in his throat down, and he felt the amber gaze come down on him like an avalanche.

"I hope you know the consequences of keeping them alive, Dustflash," Bramblestar growled. Something else was hidden in Bramblestar's voice, and Dustflash thought it was regret and guilt. "Trust me, I don't want my kin to die, but for the sake of the clans, it might be better to let them." Bramblestar's head hung a little low, and Dustflash swallowed a little bit, trying to clear his throat.

Opening his mouth, Dustflash felt the words leave. "And what of it?" Dustflash's voice was barely above a breath, and he turned around to face Bramblestar. "I find love and I can't even protect my own kits like a true father. And I'm not going to kill them, Bramblestar." Dustflash continued, and felt his tears begin to form. "It's not right that Starclan decreed we should get rid of our own kits just because of our _blood_!" Dustflash started to raise his voice, and a growl rose in his throat.

Dustflash felt sick, he felt tired, and everything in his life was being turned upside down. Hollyleaf seemed to slightly ignore him a little more as time passed, and his anger was getting to its boiling point. Every fiber of Dustflash's very being was telling him to just attack Bramblestar, to let his instincts do the work, but he fought against it and felt his fur stand on end.

Bramblestar raised his head slightly, looking surprised at Dustflash's sudden mood change. Lowering his head again, he partially bared his teeth at Dustflash. "I thought you learned by now, our blood cannot continue as long as the power of Tigerstar still festers within our family," Bramblestar growled, trying to reason with Dustflash.

But Dustflash seemed to have lost all reasoning skills and he unsheathed his claws. "I did learn," Dustflash growled. "I learned that Starclan is unfair and unjust. They have ripped away from me what I loved, and what happened? The best I can do is leave my kits behind to keep them alive, Bramblestar, because I… am… not… killing them." Dustflash kept his teeth bared, and his claws scraped at the stone beneath him. The sound of the river was deafening in the silence between them.

"Do it," Bramblestar growled. "Attack me, it'll get you nowhere."

More silence, the sound of rushing water, and Dustflash's ear flicked. Standing at his full height instead of in his attack crouch, Dustflash growled, "No. I've already had enough of Starclan, I'm done." Dustflash turned back to the river looking at his reflection and seeing something else.

His reflection had deep red eyes, and the fur was no longer matted. Instead, it was sleek and shiny, freshly groomed. Dustflash's deep red eyes held a hidden anger that Dustflash had never shown to anyone, and he didn't even know himself that he could hold such anger. A bright, sharp teeth grin seemed to stare back at him, like it had _won_.

"When you start making the wrong decisions, don't expect me to be there for you, Dustflash…" Bramblestar mumbled behind Dustflash, his voice almost carrying away.

Dustflash felt a tear enter his eye, and he turned around to say something, but Bramblestar had disappeared. Looking back into his reflection, Dustflash wondered what he just saw, and if it really meant anything to him now. "Of course it doesn't," Dustflash growled to himself, but doubt lingered in his mind. A tug that just wouldn't go away stayed with him. "Nothing's changed, I'm still me," Dustflash continued mumbling to himself.

 _But am I…?_

A couple of days had passed, and Dustflash grew used to being around such a large group of cats again. Skyclan had given Dustflash a nice temporary home, and he felt safer here than he did anywhere else. Even Thunderclan didn't feel like home anymore.

"How are you feeling?" Dustflash whispered in Hollyleaf's ear while Amber and Snow quietly napped. Hollyleaf smiled and licked Dustflash's chin. Dustflash had freshly groomed himself, keeping the knots out of his fur and trying hard to look presentable to Skyclan.

"I'm feeling fine, Dust, no need to keep worrying," Hollyleaf whispered, letting out a quick _mrrow_ of amusement.

Dustflash flicked her ear with his tail. "I'm not worrying," he whispered jokingly. Hollyleaf rolled her eyes and purred slightly, although Dustflash could tell it was forced. His mate looked back down to the two kits, and almost let out a sigh. Feeling a duty to his mate, Dustflash leaned down and licked her ears for a little while, hoping to calm her down. The rest of the queens had left to get a drink of water from the river nearby, leaving Hollyleaf and Dustflash alone in the dark confines of the den.

"I'll be back," Dustflash promised, and padded out of the den, leaving Hollyleaf's dark green gaze trailing after him. After a moment, she placed her head down and looked at the two kits. Dustflash continued outside, noticing Jayfeather and Lionblaze by the river. Lionblaze's golden pelt seemed to reflect the sun and it almost blinded Dustflash.

Padding up to the two, they turned their heads towards him. "Look who's finally out of the den," Jayfeather grinned. "How are you doing, Dust?"

Dustflash almost shook his head, but he let out a slight smile. "I'm fine, thanks Jay," Dustflash meowed, and noticed that Jayfeather's fur was slightly on end. Not questioning it, Dustflash slightly shrugged, and sat in front of them.

Lionblaze looked over towards the queens drinking from the river, and then turned back to Jayfeather and Dustflash, whispering. "So, when are we going to leave?" Lionblaze's eyes landed on Dustflash, and he didn't know what to say.

"On behalf of Hollyleaf and me," Dustflash meowed, feeling a little anger rise in his throat, but he kept his voice low. "Tomorrow…"

 _Tomorrow, seriously?_ Dustflash wanted to growl to himself. _Hollyleaf might not be ready to leave the kits yet! But… Will we ever be ready?_

Keeping his face serious and his shoulders wide, Dustflash continued to look at the two. "Do you think they'll take the kits though?" Jayfeather questioned, also keeping his voice at a whisper. "And why so early?" Jayfeather added, keeping his sightless gaze on Dustflash.

"I feel it'd be better to leave the kits before we get too attached," Dustflash answered, forcing a growl down his throat. "I'd prefer it that way, anyways…" Dustflash looked back a little bit, towards the den where Hollyleaf was resting. "It'd be best, I know it would." Jayfeather and Lionblaze both nodded, and Dustflash knew that they had at least a little understanding of what Dustflash felt.

 _Except I feel worse,_ Dustflash thought to himself. _That dream with Bramblestar… Somehow, I feel unaffected by it, and that's what makes me scared. I'm starting to feel scared of myself…_

Dustflash padded away without another word, and upon arriving, he noticed that Amber's and Snow's eyes had finally opened…

The night was dark, and the moon in the sky was covered by the thickest clouds. A slight rain made Dustflash's ears twitch, and he stayed beside Hollyleaf. He had already told her the plan, and tears were in her eyes. The other queens slept soundly against the loud rain against the stone outside. Dustflash moved his tail along Hollyleaf's spine as she stared down at Amber and Snow. Both kits slept soundly, and Dustflash almost couldn't take his eyes off his kin.

 _Starclan… Why?_ Dustflash thought, but his own thoughts quickly turned dark. Forcing the thoughts away, Dustflash leaned down, feeling the wind outside change and become quicker. "Come on, it's time…" Dustflash's voice trailed, and he kept his amber eyes on the kits again.

Hollyleaf seemed to be fighting her tears and she leaned down to Amber and Snow, and whispered her next words. "I'm so sorry, Snow… Amber…" Hollyleaf choked out, her tears hitting the stone floor. "I promise I don't hate you," Hollyleaf continued. "I never have…" Hollyleaf held back more tears and she almost began to sob, but Dustflash leaned down and continued moving his tail along her spine, trying to comfort her.

"It's alright," he whispered. "It's best that we don't get too attached, Hollyleaf." He stood up, and waited as Hollyleaf carefully stood, leaving the kits to scramble a moment to find warmth. They both curled up and shivered, and Dustflash hoped they would survive until one of the other queens woke up.

Hollyleaf followed Dustflash as they padded out into the pouring rain, leaving their kits behind in the den, leaving their _family_. Dustflash looked at Hollyleaf's green eyes, and the black she-cat seemed beaten, her white paw touching the cold stone beneath them and splashing in the puddles of water. _I promise we'll be okay,_ Dustflash wanted to meow, and saw Jayfeather and Lionblaze ahead at the slope leading to the top of the gorge. They began to walk up as soon as they saw the two mates heading towards them.

The rain pounded against Dustflash's pelt, his fur quickly sagging down slightly and his whiskers dripping with water. Hollyleaf fared no better, her pelt touching the ground beneath them, but the she-cat hardly seemed to notice.

They quickly went up the slope, catching up to Jayfeather and Lionblaze and not waking up any of the warriors and cats in the dens as they passed. No one said a word, maybe in fear of waking up a cat from Skyclan or maybe in fear of breaking each other like ice. The silence hung around them with an eerie feel, the wind slightly picking up and slowing down almost immediately after, blowing their scent towards the river.

After many heart-beats, the cats eventually made it to the border, and Dustflash realized he was holding his breath. He didn't know if it was for the entire time, but at this point, he was glad to be out of there. Breathing out, Dustflash took another breath in and started to breathe at a normal pace.

Then another set of paw steps came up behind the group of cats. Turning around, Dustflash saw Redwater, the she-cat who introduced the group to Skyclan.

"You guys are leaving so early…?" Redwater asked, her eyes partially narrowed and Dustflash couldn't tell if she was crying or if it was just the rain. "Without your kits? Do you really not care?"

"We do care-," Dustflash tried to meow, but was interrupted.

"Then why are you leaving?" Redwater asked, her amber eyes shifting from cat to cat, landing on Dustflash. "If you actually loved them, you wouldn't leave…"

Dustflash felt himself snap, and he growled. "We do care, Redwater, and that's why we are leaving them here. Now leave us, we have some important business to take care of." Dustflash tried to fluff up his fur, but the rainwater kept his fur down.

"No," Redwater meowed, her voice seeming to hang in the air, almost feeling dead.

Dustflash took a threatening step forward, and Hollyleaf's cry to him was unheard. "I told you to leave," Dustflash growled, keeping his eyes on Redwater. Unsheathing his claws, he felt his long, sharp claws dig in the soil, and he heard the words in his head.

 _No remorse._

 _No mercy._

Before anyone could stop him or say anything, Dustflash leaped forward, surprising Redwater and having the she-cat collapse at his incredible weight. Even if Dustflash had not eaten much in the past couple days, he still maintained his muscle. Biting down, Dustflash bit hard into Redwater's neck, who gave little resistance.

"Dustflash! Stop!" Hollyleaf cried out, and Dustflash stopped and looked up, his teeth dripping with Redwater's blood. He panted a little bit, and looked down at Redwater who was bleeding heavily from her neck. "Dustflash!" Hollyleaf cried again, and Dustflash took a step back, letting the rain wash his paws of the blood.

Padding away, Dustflash continued the way they had originally come from.

"We must never speak of this," Dustflash growled…

 _-AN-_

 _Sorry for the very long delay of this chapter! I'm going to start trying a little harder to post more chapters, but I just didn't feel the need to write. Under all the stress, I'll see what I can do, but I make no promises. Also, for those who don't know yet, I_ might not _create the sixth book. We'll see what happens._

 _Don't forget to comment/review! I still love them, and if you like the story, follow and favorite it!_


End file.
